Violet Valor 3
by The Star Swordsman
Summary: The Sequel to Violet Valor 2. The Incredibles family has been kidnaped. Michael and Violet, a.k.a: Valor and Invisigirl, must work together to stop a madman whose goal is to destroy the earth. Let's hope the two won't kill each other first.
1. Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles. The Incredibles belong solely to Brad Bird & Pixar/Disney. I own this story and everything written in it. I do have my own original characters, which belong to me. I write this story because I am an obsessed Incredibles fan and writing fanfics are a great way of expressing what you love. I also wrote this for my own pleasurable entertainment. I am willing to let any person use my ideas if they ask for my permission and credit me. In addition, any people at Pixar or owners of the Incredibles are encouraged to use any or all of my ideas, characters, etc in future Incredibles Adventures. Make sure to ask me and credit me first.

* * *

**

**Summer**

"Five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one. . .FREEDOM!" shouted Dash as he sprinted out of the classroom. He forgot one little thing. Even though the bell rang, signaling summertime, and he is extremely anxious about his family's summer party, he forgot not to use his powers in public. So when Dash sprinted out, he went out a little too fast.

* * *

Anyways, a year has past since the incident with Senator Pine and Vigor. Dash is now 11 and moving into the sixth grade, Violet is now fourteen years old and is moving on to high school with Michael, who is now fifteen years old. Jack-Jack is still a cute, adorable, little infant, and Bob and Helen. . . didn't change much. Anyways, the Parr family's summer celebration has been a tradition in the family ever since Bob and Helen have been married. It always occur on the kids' last day of school. Every member of the family is allowed to invite as many friends as they want and later have a huge celebration. Dash sprinted to where his family plans to have the party. It was a by community pool. Dash arrived just as Edna and Lucius were putting on some final touches.

"Whoa!" complimented an amazed Dash. "It looks great! Can't wait to party."

"I know. Hey Lucius, this party is going to be **cool** right?" laughed Bob, cook the barbeque.

Lucius shook his head in disgust. "Bob. . . no. You really gotta stop with these ice jokes."

"But seriously dahlings, this is gonna be fun, like it was every other year." Edna added.

* * *

Right after that, cars began to fill up the vacant parking lot. People got out of the cars and said "hi" to everyone. Soon after, the entire place was filled up with people. Soon, Helen's car comes in. She exited her car, carrying Jack-Jack. Violet and Michael also emerged from the car. After greeting everyone, Violet and Michael went there separate ways.. Violet went to the pool, where all of her friends were waiting for her.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for girls? Get your swim suits on and lets go!" she exclaimed. Violet and her friends all dashed into the ladies room. Minutes later, they all emerged and jumped in the pool. Violet, in her cute pink bathing suit, jumped in last. For hours they played in the pool and took turns jumping off the diving board.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was busy eating lunch. Barbequed ribs, chicken, steak, fish, and shrimp were served to everyone. During lunch, everyone talked about stuff like work, kids, family, what they did last week, and other things. In the meantime, after eating, Michael gathered all his friends.

"Come on guys, we've been practicing for three months already. Lets get pumped up. Everyone get a hand in." the gang all got a hand in the huddle. "High-schoolers on three, high-schoolers on three ONE, TWO, THREE. . ."

"HIGH-SCHOOLERS!" the boys cheered as they got ready for their football game.

Dash and his gang of middle-schoolers all assembled in the wide area of grass. They all had their game faces on, ready to play."

"Hey guys, this isn't a fair match." interrupted Bob. "Let me play on Dash's team."

"Dad, do you have too?"

"Son, back in my day, I was a big time quarterback."

"Dad, no offense, but now. . . would you just be **big** enough to play offensive and defensive line?" laughed Dash.

"Son, back in college, I was a starter quarterback in all my years. I threw countless amount of touchdowns and set records throughout my year."

Dash and his friends looked puzzled. "Uh. . . is that a good thing?" Bob laughed and nodded his head

"WOW!" the kids complemented. "Okay, you're on our team."

* * *

Meanwhile, a boy came over. He said hi to a few people, then went over to Helen. The boy asked the mother something, the she pointed to the pool area. The mysterious boy entered the pool area and watched all the teenaged girls play in the pool. He sat down in a chair. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was Violet. She climbed out of the pool and walked over to the diving board, not knowing she was being watched. She hopped on and went up to the edge. She jumped off and plunged into the pool with perfect form. She swam to the bottom. After she touched the bottom of the pool, she made her way to the surface. Violet emerged from the water, gasping for air. She wiped the water from her face and later swam to the edge of the pool. She climbed out of the water. Violet went over to get her towel. She was still being followed by that mysterious boy. Violet dried herself off then dried her long black hair. The boy went up to her and finally spoke.

"Ever considered joining the Olympics?" he asked. "You dive so beautifully."

Violet froze, then smiled. She turned around. "Hi Tony!"

"Well, I don't have a gold medal for you, but I do have this."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small fuchsia box. He handed it to Violet. She took it and with trembling hands, she opened it. She pulled out a necklace. It had a violet flower attached to it. On the bottom was the word "Violet" in purple letters. Last, she takes out a purple beaded bracelet. Like her force field, the beads were clear, purple and some were sparkly. She gazes at the necklace, then at the bracelet, then at Tony with affectionate eyes.

"Tony. . . wow! This. . . is. . ." she stuttered.

"I know Vi. Beautiful, nice, wonderful. . . everything you are."

She blushed. Sure Tony has said some nice things, but this was very special. They were about to kiss like there was no tomorrow, when she saw her friends watching her. She smiled and just gave him a long hug.

After about thirty seconds, "Uh Vi, you do realized you are a little wet."

She laughed then let go. Her friends went into the bathroom to change. Violet decided to stay out with Tony. Both gazed into the other's eyes.

"So Tony, thanks for coming, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the other boys?"

"Vi, if there is anyone out there I would want to send my entire life with, it's you."

She blushed one again. Both continued to gaze in each other's eyes. "Tony, go on ahead and play with the boy's okay? I promise I'll have a big surprise for you."

* * *

Tony nodded and left the pool area. He dashed over to the grass area. He went in with the High school group.

"Took you a while. Let's go." said Michael. "Everyone here is gonna watch us. LETS GO!"


	2. The Football Game

Note: Jack belongs to covenantgruntslayer, Sean belongs to Redkill37. Thanks a lot you guys.

* * *

**The Football Game**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO WHAT PROMISES TO BE, A CLASSIC FOOTBALL GAME!" declared Lucius. Everyone cheered. A loud applause echoed throughout Metroville. "ONCE AGAIN, WE THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING. YOU'LL WILL BE TREATED WITH A CLASSIC GRIDIRON MATCH, AS THE HIGH-SCHOOLERS TAKE ON THE MIDDLE-SCHOOLERS!" Once again, everyone cheered. "Joining me is fashion designer for the Supers: Edna Mode. E, thank you so much for joining us. Now tell me, what do think will determine the outcome between these two tough titans?"

"Well dahling, one the Middle-Schoolers side, you got the deadly duo of Quarterback Bob Parr, and Wide Receiver Dash. These guys are as dangerous dahling."

"Yes, that's true Edna, but let's not forget the High-Schoolers. They got quarterback Tony Rydinger, who can be the next NFL big time Quarterback hall of famer, and running back Michael Parr, who has the potential to be the best Running Back in all of Metroville."

"True, but we'll never know until we see. Remember, first team to score twenty eight points is the winner. Now let's go to midfield for the coin toss." finally, the Middle-Schoolers decided to receive the ball. "Sean will be kicking off. Dash is back to receive. And WHOA! Look at that kick. All the way to the endzone! Dash catches it. And he follows his blockers to the twenty yard line. And LOOK AT THAT, HE'S NOW AT THE FIFTY, THE FORTY, THE THIRTY, THE TWENTY, NO ONE IS GONNA CATCH THAT KID! TOUCHDOWN MIDDLE-SCHOOLERS!" proclaimed Lucius.

"And what a marvelous touchdown dahling. A one hundred yard kickoff return by Dash. Marvelous isn't dahling? And now, with the made field goal, the score is now 7-0 Middle-Schoolers. Dahling, great blocking and great running resulted in a touchdown." Edna Mode added.

"Yes, now let's see if the High-Schoolers can turn this around." said Lucius. "There's the kick. . . Jack returns it from the five yard line. He brings it to the twenty. Look at those moves folks. Jack is really. . . Whoa, taken down by a swarm of Middle-Schoolers at the thirty yardline. Now we will see what the offense can do. Here we go, the High-Schooler line up in the I formation. Tony hikes the ball to Michael. Michael runs it up the middle, and he is taken down. That's a decent five yard gain."

"Here we go dahlings. Second down and five to go. They line up in a I form again. The defense is lined up in a Nickel package. Tony hikes it and pitches it over to Michael. He runs to the right. And is taken down. Gain of four yards on the run to the outside. The High-Schoolers line up in a Singleback formation on their own thirty nine yardline. Tony hands it off, NO, IT'S A FAKE! He throws it to Jack. AND IT IS INTERCEPTED BY DASH! Dash is taken down. What a day for Dash Lucius. he is clearly the best Middle-Schooler out there."

"I couldn't agree more E. Now let's see how the Middle-Schooler's offense take advantage over the turnover. The High-Schoolers are lined up in a 4-3 defense, while the other team is lined up in the Trips-Bunch formation. Bob hikes the ball and, WATCH OUT! INSIDE LINEBACKER MICHAEL AND OUTSIDE LINEBACKER TONY ARE BLITZING! Bob quickly screen passes it to Dash. LOOK AT THAT SPEED! HE IS OUTRUNNING ALL THE DEFENSE OUT THERE! TOUCHDOWN! And with that blazing speed, Dash once again finds his way to the endzone."

"But you gotta give credit to the blockers dahling. Without them, the touchdown wouldn't be possible. And after the made field goal, it is now 14-0. Now, here we go. There's the kick; Jack returns it, and he is going to be tackled at the twenty five yardline. Let's hope the High-Schooler's offense can turn this drive into points." said Edna.

"Here we go, lined up in a Strong-Right formation. Tony hands it off to Michael, who runs it up the middle. Look at those moves E. He is juking, spinning and running everywhere!. And he is tackled at he Middle-Schooler's forty five yard line. A excellent thirty yard run. Here we go, lined up in the Split-Back formation, Tony hikes the ball. He passes it to Jack. And he is pushed out-of-bounds at the forty yardline. Second down, five to go. Tony hikes it. . . looks for a target, and he is going to be sacked by Bob." declared Lucius.

"Today has not been a good day for Tony dahling. Let's hope he can convert his third down dahling. Here we go. The High-Schoolers are lined up in the Shotgun formation. Tony hikes it and is looking for a target. HERE COMES THE BLITZ! And Tony throws it out. Now it is fourth down, and here comes the punt team. Sean punts it. Dash is back to receive this punt. And look at that return. And he is brought down at the fifty yardline."

"Here come's the Middle-Schooler's offense. They are lined up in the shotgun, while the defense is lined up in the Dime. Here comes the blitz by the linebacker Michael. And he can't seem to take The big boy down. Bob throws it. And he's going deep into the endzone! TOUCHDOWN!"

"And with a great fifty yard touchdown pass from Bob to Dash and a field goal, the score is 21-0. The Middle-Schoolers are just seven points away from victory. Today has just not been a good day for the High-Schoolers dahling."

"Yes, especially for Tony. I'm sure he is very upset about today's game E. Now the High-Schoolers take a timeout. Now, during the timeout, we have a treat for all you. Take it away ladies."

Violet and her friends assembled at midfield. Music started playing in the background. Finally. . .

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" screamed Violet.

Violet and her friends started dancing and putting on a show. The choreography was excellent. The girls were twisting, turning, and dancing all around the field. Some moves were advanced and eye grabbing. The audience were amazed. Afterwards, the girls struck a powerful end pose, and Violet screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I LOVE YOU TONY!"

Tony was instantly touched by Violet's words. Not only did it give him a feeling of affection and passion, but it also gave Tony a little boost of energy and excitement for the second half.

"Welcome back to the game folks." welcomed Lucius. "Now as we go in to the second half, the Middle-Schoolers are leading 21-0. They need one more touchdown to win. Let's hope the High-Schoolers can make a huge comeback in the second half. The Middle-Schoolers are lined up to kick. Oh, it's a squib kick. It bounces and bounces to the twenty. And it goes over Jack's head. And as the swarm of Middle-Schoolers come storming in, Jack has no choice but to down it on the ten yard line. Let's hope the High-Schoolers can turn this drive into points. Here we go, lined up in a Strong-Right formation. He hands it to Michael, no it's a play-action. He slings it to his tight end. He catches it for a gain of fifteen yards."

A nice pass by Tony. Now they are lined up in the shotgun formation. The ball is hiked. Tony is looking for a target. Got plenty of time to pass. HE IS GOING LONG. AND JACK CATCHES IT IN THE ENDZONE! TOUCHDOWN! FINALLY, THE HIGH-SCHOOLERS SCORED A TOCHDOWN DAHLING!" shouted Edna.

"Yes what an amazing seventy five yard touchdown pass, and with a made field goal, the score is now 21-7. Here we go. Sean kicks it, and here's a return. And he is tackled on the twenty two yardline. The Middle-Schoolers are lined up in the I. Bob hand it up the middle. Nice defense. They are totally clogging up the running lanes. And the running back is taken down for a gain of a yard." complemented Lucius. "Now the offense is lined up in the Singleback formation. He hikes it. Bob is looking for a target. And HE IS SACKED BY TONY! My god folks. Tony is having a better second half today. Maybe it was the little halftime show that did all this."

"I agree with you dahling, but you are talking about sacking Robert." reminded Edna."No one has ever done that before. Now lined up in the I-big-formation. He hikes it. Bob passes it to Dash. And IT IS SWATTED DOWN. Now for the first time, the Middle-Schooler's Punt team comes out. The ball is hiked. Beautiful kick dahling. And it goes out of bounds at the ten yardline. Now the High-Schoolers will go on offense one again."

"Here we go, lined up in the Singleback formation. The running back takes a counter step. IT'S THE TRAP PLAY! Michael follows the blockers and he is taken down at the twenty yardlne. Nice run. Now they are lined up in the I formation. Tony hikes it and hands it off to Michael. He runs it up the middle. LOOK AT THOSE MOVES! HE IS JUKING AND SPINNING EVERYONE OUT THERE! Uh oh, here comes the little speedster Dash. And what a stiff arm by Michael! And now HE HAS FOUND A OPENING. HE IS NOW AT THE FIFTY, THE FORTY, THE THIRTY, THE TWENTY, THE TEN. . . TOUCHDOWN HIGH-SCHOOLERS!" proclaimed Lucius.

"An excellent eighty yard touchdown run by Michael dahling. And with a made field goal, the score is now 21-14. My, my dahling, we are staring to see a huge comeback. Now the High-Schoolers a lined up for the kickoff. Here's the kick, the Middle-Schoolers will return this one. A nice return. He is taken down at the forty yardline. The Middle-Schoolers are lined up in the Shotgun formation. The ball is hiked, Bob passes it. A long pass is completed to the forty yardline. He keeps running, and he is tackled at the thirty yard line. And it look's like the are going in a no-huddle. Bob hikes it, looks for a target. And everyone is covered. And THE LINEBACKERS ALL STACK ON TOP OF HIM. BUT LOOK AT THIS! BOB HASN'T BEEN TAKEN DOWN YET. AND WITH TREMENDOUS STRENGTH, HE GETS ENOUGH FOR A FIRST DOWN. Here we go again. The Middle-Schoolers lined up in aWeak formation. Bob hikes it, looks for a target. He screen passes to his wide receiver. INTERCEPTED BY SEAN. HE HAS OPEN ROOM TO THE ENDZONE. HE IS NOW AT THE THIRTY, THE TWENTY, THE TEN, TOUCHDOWN!"

"Great touchdown by the defense to get a touchdown. But what is this? It looks like the High-Schoolers are going for two points. They are lined up in a Goal Line formation. Tony hikes it and hands it up the middle to Michael. He plunges though the line. I don't know folks. And it looks like. . . YES, TWO POINT CONVERSION IS GOOD!" celebrated Lucius."And with the touchdown and the two points, the High-Schoolers finally take the lead. 22-21. the High-Schoolers are lined up to kick. Nice kick. And Dash returns it. And a very nice return. He is taken down at The Middle-Schooler's own forty five yardline. The Middle-Schoolers are lined up in the Trips Bunch formation. Every reciever is going deep. Bob throws it. And Dash catches it. He is tackled at the ten yardline. E ten more yards and this game is over."

"True dahling, but the game isn't over yet. Now here we go. Lined up in the Shotgun. Bob hikes it., looks for a target, throws it. . . INTERCEPTED BY SEAN. HE BREAKS FOR IT. HE IS A THE TWENTY, AND HE IS TACKLED BY BOB AT THE THIRTY YARDLINE! My god dahling, the High-Schoolers have a chance of ending this game. The High-Schoolers are lined up in the Singleback. Tony looks for a receiver. He throws it. And Jack makes the catch. He is tackled at the fifty yardline. Nice forty yard pass. Now, they are lined up in the I. Tony hands it off to Michael. He runs it up the middle. What a huge run by the Running Back! And he is tackled at the twenty yardline. Now that they are in the Redzone, the High-Schoolers can now finish this game off. Now the Middle-Schoolers take a timeout. Now we would like to take the time to thank all of you for coming to today's Summer Celebration. But of course, this wouldn't be possible without Bob and Helen Parr, who have been celebrating this ever since their marriage. Thank you dahlings." Edna acknowledged.

"Well, after that timeout, let's get back to the game. Here we go, the final play on the twenty yardline. The High-Schoolers are lined up in the I formation. Tony hikes it. . . it's the option play. Bob comes up to tackle Tony. . . Tony pitches it to Michael right before he gets taken down. . . Michael's running. . . No! It's a pass! HE PASSES IT TO JACK IN THE ENDZONE. . . TOUCHDOWN HIGH-SCHOOLERS! And what a brilliant play to end the game. Now with that made touchdown, the score is 28-21. And that's it. The High-Schoolers win the game. Many thanks to all of you for coming. Have a good night folks.


	3. Night Patrol

**Night Patrol**

Well, after a fun Summer Celebration, it was finally over. Everyone helped in cleaning up. Afterwards, everyone went home. Later that night, the Parrs slipped on their suits.

"Mom, do we have to go on patrol tonight?" complained Dash. "I think that football game really drained a lot of my energy."

"Sorry honey. But we have no choice. Tonight is our night to patrol the city." reminded Helen, placing her mask on her face.

Soon, everyone went out. They got inside the Incredi-bile and drove off. First, they stopped by Edna's house to drop off Jack-Jack.

"E, we're going out on patrol. We need you to. . ."

"Yes, yes I know, babysit." E complained. "Dahling, do I have to? You know how much trouble babies are, especially yours."

"Please E." pleaded Elastigirl. "Think about it. You have all this time to create little outfits for our baby."

"Fine." she sighed.

* * *

Soon, the rest of the family left Edna's estate and made their way towards downtown. Once they entered, Bob gave his family orders. 

"Okay, listen up guys. Michael and Violet, you take the west side of town, I'll take the east, Dash will take the north, and honey, you take the south side of town. If you guys need any help, just give us a call."

Mr. Incredible parked the car in a hidden location and everyone exited the Incredibile. After that, everyone went to their assigned sides of town. Now after partying in the afternoon, the Parrs felt very, very tired. Fortunately it was very quiet on their night of patrol.

"This sucks." expressed Valor. "I hate quiet nights. Now we just sit here and do nothing."

"Well Michael, I'm surprised that you aren't happy that it's quiet. After our summer party, I am a little exhausted. Just take the time to relax."

"Whatever." Valor took out his communication device. "Hey Dash. How are thing goin' over there?"

Dash sighed. "Michael, I ran around the area over ten times already. It's been very quiet."

"Thanks." Valor signed off. "Mom, what about you? How are you doing?"

"Silent Michael. Very silent." answered Elastigirl.

Afterwards, Michael puts his communication device away. "I won't bother asking dad."

"Yeah, but on quiet nights like these, I just stare at the moon and. . ."

"Dream about you and Tony." disrupted Valor. He and Invisigirl laughed. "Yeah. . . but I like action packed days."

"Hey Michael. Look." pointed Invisigirl. She showed Valor a black van in front of a jewelry store. Six very suspicious men all got out and stood in front of the store. They somehow unlocked the front door without triggering the alarm. "Well. . . Showtime."

"Yeah. Finally, some action." laughed Valor.

While both teens moved silently to the crime, the robbers loaded their bags with jewelry. They were unaware that they were being stalked by Valor and Invisigirl. The siblings crept up behind the robbers.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you stealing is wrong?" inquired Invisigirl.

The six thieves turned and saw the two Supers standing by the door. Valor had his V Sword in his hand. He brandishes his sword at the robbers.

"Well look what we've got here. A couple of kids dressed up for Halloween." laughed the leader of the gang. "Isn't passed your bedtime already now kids?"

"It's summer you moron." reminded Invisigirl.

"Yeah, why don't you guys just turn yourselves in, so we can actually enjoy our break."

All of the sudden, the robbers began laughing. They were laughing so hard, some were rolling on to the floor.

"What a joke. Two kids thinking they could stop us." laughed one robber.

"We're serious about this. We will use force if necessary." warned Valor.

"Listen kids. You are only equipped with one sword, while we. . ." the six thieves started drawing their handguns. They aimed it right at the two supers.

"And this is supposed to scare us in what way?" asked Invisigirl.

Annoyed by this, the robbers started shooting their handguns at the two teenaged supers. Valor stepped up to confront the bullets. With his V Sword, he parried all the bullets. It scattered in various directions. For about twenty seconds, Valor blocked the bullets with his blade. Afterwards, the robbers' handguns ran out of ammunition. The sibling Supers saw their chance and made the most of it. Valor and Invisigirl can rushing in to the gang of thieves. Valor jumped and kick a robber square in the chin, sending him crashing to the ground. He turned and brandished his blade at another troop. He slowly backed away until he was cornered against. a wall. The robber tried to fight back and made an attempt to punch Valor. The swordsman Super evaded his punch and bashed the robber's face with the handle of his sword. Another robber came rushing in toward him. Valor stepped aside and punched the robber in the gut. He recoiled, only to find himself lying on his back after a kick from Valor.

Meanwhile, Invisigirl was trying to fight of two other robbers. She constantly avoid slow but strong punches. Finally, she kick a troop right to the chin, knocking him to the ground. Invisigirl then delivered a roundhouse kick across the face of the robber. That blow didn't knock him out, but it made him stagger a bit.

Meanwhile, Valor noticed something. There were five robbers presently in the store. Someone was missing.

"The leader." Valor thought to himself. He made a dash out the store. The next thing Valor saw was a black van speeding down the road. He transformed both hands into his Wind Swords. "I GOT HIM!" he declared as he flew toward the eluding vehicle.

After Invisigirl knocked her opponent out, she turned toward the outside of the store. She rushed out and saw the leader escaping in the black van but did not see his brother already chasing the vehicle. She took one of the robbers' hand gun.

"I GOT HIM!" she proclaimed, firing her pistol at the eluding van.

Valor flew and chased the black getaway van. He was about to plunge his Wind Swords to the back of the van, when his Wind Sword parried a bullet. Valor flinched after he realized what had just hit him. Unfortunately, the distraction sent him crashing into a building nearby. Invisigirl saw what happened.

"Oops. . . that wasn't supposed to happen." she said to herself.

The robber in the black getaway van started to relax and began to slow down his vehicle. He gave out a sigh of relief. After that, the van came to a sudden halt. The robber looked up and saw Mr. Incredible lifting the van up.

"Come on pal. You are under arrest for thievery." he said.

* * *

After the robber and his cronies were taken into custody, the family started to regroup at the site of the Incredibile. Soon, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Invisigirl and Dash all got into the car. 

"Uh, Violet," said Elastigirl, "where is Michael?"

"Uh. . . well. . . see. . . what happened was. . . um. . ." she stammered.

"I'm right over here." said an angry voice. At that moment, Michael came stumbling in. He was covered in scrapes and bruises from the impact of crashing into a building. "Can we go now?" he grunted.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Dash wondered.

"Oh nothing." he responded. "It was just VIOLET'S FAULT!" he roared.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" his sister angrily replied.

"I TOLD YOU I GOT HIM!"

"NO, I SAID I GOT HIM. I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING IT IS **MY** FAULT I'M LIKE THIS?"

"WELL, I'M SORRY BUT. . ."

"YOU ARE **SORRY!**"

(SLAP!)

Elastigirl slapped the two quarreling teens. Rubbing their face, both gazed at their mom.

"Listen you two. I don't want to hear anymore of this. It's over now, we are going to pick up Jack-Jack, and I don't want you two fighting. If you dare refuse to listen to me, I will scream, yell, slap you some more, then I will ground you. Understand!"

Both Valor and Invisigirl nodded. Soon after they went over to E's to pick up Jack-Jack.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

The drive over to E's place was very quiet. Violet and Michael wouldn't even talk to each other, let alone look at each other. No one dared taking the risk of really upsetting Helen. Finally, they arrived at the gate of Edna's estate. A guard appeared on the screen by the gate.

"Name please." he requested.

"Just an old friend." said Bob.

"Sorry, I need your name sir. Or else I can't. . ."

"Get outta here dahling. Gosh, why do I always have to do this." said the voice of E. She appeared to be all messed up. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were all ruined. "Okay, what is it? Do you have any idea of what time it is?" she asked grouchily.

"E, we came to pick up Jack-Jack."

"YES! HALLELUJAH! LORD IN HEAVEN, YOU HAVE ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!" she exalted. The family looked at her oddly. "Sorry dahlings, please come in."

* * *

The laser gate opened and Bob drove inside. Soon, they were in front of the door of the large house. They were greeted by a E who looked like she was high on drugs.

"Uh. . . hi E. . . um. . . we came to pick up Jack-Jack."

"YOU MEAN THE LITTLE BEHEMOTH!"

"Uh. . . yeah."

"Great, because that little monster almost killed me dahling."

"Aw, come on E." said Dash, entering the house. "How hard is it just to take care of. . . HOLY COW!"

Once they entered E's common room, they were shocked the site. The room was a mess. Chairs and tables were overturned, the room was filled with black burnt marks.

"Wow. . . what happened here?" inquired Michael.

"Your little baby." replied Edna.

"Jack-Jack did this?" wondered Bob, scratching his head.

"Yes, Jack-Jack did this to my house." E grunted. "Believe me dahlings. When I find that little devil, I. . ."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean "when you find him"? Did you loose my baby?" Helen glared at the tiny woman, waiting for an answer.

"Not intentionally dahling. Once he started flipping over the chairs and tables, I started seeking for sanctuary."

"Where did he go?" Dash questioned.

"I don't know. He's probably hiding somewhere in this house." said E, a little more tranquil. "I hope you find him before he. . ."

She didn't finish her sentence because at that moment, the family dispersed al around the house, looking for the baby. Dash searched the Edna's kitchen area. He searched everywhere, even the craziest places. He plundered through cupboards and shelves. He pulled out pots and pans, plates and bowls, searching for any indication of a cute baby. Unfortunately, no luck. He went over to the oven and checked in there. After that, he slammed it shut.

"Stupid me. Why would he be in there?" he thought to himself.

Then, he checked in the fridge. He didn't find anything except an exceptionally abundant amount of frozen food. He later checked in the freezer. Unfortunately, no Jack-Jack.

"This sucks." complained Dash. "Jack-Jack isn't anywhere in this room. . . hey a popsicle."

* * *

Helen went over to the entrance of Edna's laboratory. She looked at the buttons and tried to remember the combination that E used to get into her work lab.

"I don't think he is in there dahling."

"Well E, you do realize he can teleport through . . ."

Those last two words made E immediately shoved Helen out of the way. She very rapidly punched in the numbers, placed her hand on the hand scanner, scanned her eye, then spoke in the microphone very quickly, "Edna Mode and Guest". The doors opened and Helen and E looked inside. Everything was neat and in order. Edna sighed with relief, then fainted on the spot.

* * *

Violet searched E's room. It wasn't a small room, but it was big enough for a large bed, a desk with a computer, a bathroom, a televison, a very huge mirror, and a workstation. Violet tried flicking on the lights, the lamps were destroyed. The room was very dark. The light from the moon illuminated most of the darkness. She looked around and noticed that it was littered like Edna's common room. She instantly began ransacking the room. Eventually, she would call out his name but no response. Suddenly, she heard a very discomforting growl. It scared her but she slowly got on to her hands and knees. Violet heard the growl come from under the bed, the darkest area in Edna's room. She winced for a bit. Later, she finally peaked under the bed.

"Jack-Jack? Is that you?" she stammered with fear.

The growl got louder and louder. Suddenly two bloodshot red eyes were glaring at the teenaged girl. Then followed a growl so loud, it blew Violet's long, dark, black hair rather hard. Terror rushed rather rapidly in her veins. Suddenly, fear and commotion consumed her entire body. Immediately, she darted out of the room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Violet's own scream could be heard throughout the entire house. She dashed into the common room and, unfortunately, ran into Michael. Both fell to the ground. Soon, both teens got up. Michael was now glaring at Violet.

"Watch where you're going next time girl." he commanded.

Violet wasn't listening because after she got to her feet after her collision, she saw Helen. She sprinted to her mom. Once she got to her, she wrapped her arms around her. She was clenching her real tight like a little five year old squeezing her teddy bear. Helen began comforting Violet, but it was no use. She was in a state of paranoia. Soon, Bob, Dash, and Edna converged in the room.

"Calm down Violet. Calm down." Helen consoled.

"Oh it was horrible mom. I was in E's room, and it was dark, then I heard a growl coming from under the bed, so I checked, and I saw a monster, mom. It had a loud roar, big blood red eyes, and IT WAS THE UGLIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" she screamed, hugging her mom real tightly.

"Violet," said Dash, "are you one hundred percent. . ."

"I AM ONE HUNDRED PERCENT SURE!" told a terrified Violet.

"No Violet. I was gonna ask are you one hundred percent sure. . . you didn't look in the mirror?"

At that moment, both Michael and Dash started laughing. The two brothers rolled on the floor while tears came out of their eyes.

"HA HA HA HA! Oh Violet, I think I bursted a gut! HA HA HA!" yakked Dash.

Helen, Bob, Violet, and Edna gave a petrifying glare at the two guffawing boys. Slowly, Michael and Dash ceased their laugh.

"So, where did you say this "monster" is?" wondered Michael.

In E's room under the bed." Violet answered. Michael turned and dashed over to that location. "I HOPE IT KILLS YOU MICHAEL!" she imprecated.

"Violet, be nice." said Helen.

Five minutes of silence followed after that. Michael returned with something in his arms. It was cute little baby Jack-Jack.

"Violet," called Michael. "this little thing scared you?"

This comment made Dash, Michael and little Jack-Jack laugh so excessively. Even the parent's glare couldn't stop the laughter. Violet was really upset and irritated by this.

"Michael, Dash, stop it. Stop laughing." she demanded. But the boys wouldn't stop. They kept laughing.

"Great, you have found the little baby. Now. . . PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The Parrs didn't have to be told twice. They made their way out of the house. The entire family got into the car, and Bob drove off.


	5. Family Discussion

**Family Discussion**

Once the family arrived at their house, everyone got out of the car. Michael went up to her sister.

"Vi, you were seriously afraid of our little Jack-Jack?" he started laughing inordinately hard.

"Shut up Michael." Violet stomped over to her brother. She pulled her hand back and gave Michael a nice, painful slap across the face. It was the hardest slap she ever gave to anyone in her life.

Michael recoiled, rubbing his sore face. "What was that for!"

"You deserved it." exclaimed Violet.

"DESERVED IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PLASTERED ME INTO A BUILDING!"

"I TOLD YOU! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"I TOLD YOU "I GOT HIM" AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!"

"YOU WERE IN THE WAY!"

(SLAP)

A slap from Helen sent the two arguing siblings to the ground. Both Michael and Violet slowly got to their feet.

"INSIDE NOW!" Helen roared. "AND I DON"T WANT TO HERE ANYMORE FROM YOU TWO!"

* * *

Michael and Violet stomped into the house. They took of to their rooms. Both simultaneously opened the door to their respective room, went inside, then viciously slammed the door behind them. It was heard throughout the entire household.

Minutes later, Violet decided to take a shower. After she washed herself clean, she got out of the shower and went and put on a nice clean comfortable pair of purple pajamas. She just finished brushing her long black hair when someone knocked on the door. Violet got up and answered it. It was Dash.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Uh, I guess that means you're still mad at me huh?" Dash asked.

Violet just glared at her little brother. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I came her just to tell you that. . . I apologize for laughing at you. It was wrong, and I humbly apologize for hurting my fourteen year old sister's feelings."

Violet gave him an odd look. Dash would never use big words, let alone long complex sentences. Usually, these symptoms were signs of something more than just any regular apology.

"Uh Dash, is there something you **really** want to tell me?"

"Well, mom and dad told us to meet in their room." he concluded, sprinting out of sight.

Violet placed her prized pink headband on her head before she left her room and headed towards her parent's room. Once she got there, she turned the knob of the door and opened it. She found her mom, dad, Dash, and Jack-Jack sitting on the bed. Violet also saw Michael leaning up against the wall by Helen. In an instant, Violet slammed the door.

"Young lady, don't you slam that door on us! Get in here right now!" Helen demanded.

Slowly, Violet opened the door. She made her way inside and sat on the bed right next to Jack-Jack. A moment of silence followed after that. One thing remained consistent. Both Michael and Violet refused to look at each other. Finally, Bob started to talk.

"Okay you two. Tell me what is going on. And I want to hear one at a time. Michael, you first."

"Well, we were foiling a robbery at a jewelry store. And the leader was getting away. So I went after him and thanks to Violet, I crashed into a building and almost got killed."

"Hey, I said "I got him". Violet added in.

"No, I said I got him."

"I did!"

"ENOUGH!" Helen shouted again.

"Listen you two." said Bob. "You two have had each other's back for a very long time. I mean, ever since we adopted you Michael, you two have been each other's best buddies. Why are you two destroying this special bond you have? Don't let small things as a small accident get in the way between you two."

Violet looked at Michael with sad, solemn, sincere eyes. Michael looked right back at her.

"Violet, sorry for being such a jerk to you. I had no right to yell and laugh at you." apologized Michael.

"I'm sorry for that incident about you and plastering you into a building and slapping you Michael."

"Yeah, so are we cool?" smiled Michael

"Yeah, we're cool." Suddenly, Violet felt something grasp her ankle. She looked down and saw Jack-Jack hugging her foot. "Awww, cute little Jack-Jack." she said, patting her baby brother's head."

"You are right Jack-Jack." said Helen. "Group hug!"

At that moment, everyone gathered together and embraced. It was a long one minute hug. Finally, Bob looked at the clock.

"Okay kids, it's getting late time for bed now."

Violet carried Jack-Jack and placed him in his crib before tucking herself into bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a strange man stalks the family from a car across the street from their house.

"Yes, yes, yes, this family is perfect for my plan of world destruction." the man said. "I have use for this family of supers. First, I must get rid of the two strongest ones in the family: Valor and Invisigirl. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and The Dash would be perfect slaves for me." He laughed as he drove off.


	6. Bridge Battle

**Bridge Battle**

"_Ladies and gentlemen," _interrupted the reporter,_"we interrupt this program to bring you a very important bulletin. A bus transporting people_ _dangles from the edge of the a bridge. Fire trucks and ambulances are trying to rush to the scene but traffic stops any attempt. At this rate, no one knows how long the bus can stay balanced. Witnesses can only watch helplessly as passengers are in the balance between life and a watery grave. But wait a minute. Look over there folks!"_

The reporter pointed to a boat that was approaching toward the bridge. It was the Incrediboat. The family raced over to the bridge. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Okay guys, here's what's gonna happen." said Mr. Incredible. "Helen, you will take me and Michael up to the top of the bridge. I will keep the bus from falling. Michael, you will cut open a hole for the passengers to escape. After that, they will slide down on you honey." commanded Mr. Incredible. "They will slide down to the Incrediboat. Violet, Dash, I want you two to catch the passengers before they hit the boat. Everyone understand what they are supposed to do?" Everyone in the family nodded. "Okay now. Showtime."

Valor clung on to his mom. Mr. Incredible picked Elastigirl up and threw her to the top of the bridge. Once they got to the top, Elastigirl landed on the concrete. Valor got off of her shoulders before she went back to pick up Mr. Incredible. She elongated her arms down towards the Incrediboat. After she wrapped her extended arms around the father, she hoisted him up on to the bridge. Mr. Incredible was heavy to say the least. She summoned all her strength to lift him on to the bridge. After Mr. Incredible's feet touched the concrete, he made his way toward the bus. While he held it in place, Elastigirl extended her lower body back down toward the Incrediboat. At last, her feet reached the boat. With her arms, she carried Valor toward the dangling bus. From a distance, Elastigirl looked like a gigantic slide. Valor took out his V Sword. He thrust his sword into the bus and started to carve a little rectangular opening into the bus. After that, he pulled out the cut out the rectangle he cut out and threw it into the ocean. He jumped inside and saw many terrified passengers.

"Okay people. I'm Valor and I'm here to help you guys get out of here." he reported to the people. "Now, everyone form a line and listen up. One at a time, you will slide down my mom and into the boat below."

Luck was on the family's side. There were only about five people inside the bus. Should there be anymore passengers, then the Incrediboat would be very crowded. Hastily, Valor ushered the passengers out of the bus and down the slide. Once at the bottom, Invisigirl and The Dash caught the chuting people before they hit the hard floor of the Incrdiboat. Soon after the five passengers were completely out of danger.

"Michael, anybody still on the bus?" Elastigirl wondered.

"Hold on, the driver.' Valor remembered.

Valor slowly made his way toward the driver's seat. He was knocked out. Valor gave him a little nudge. In an instant, the bus driver's eyes shot wide open. He stood up and came face to face with Valor. At once, the swordsman Super noticed a distinguishing factor about the driver. His eyes were glowing red. Valor was about to compliment his bloodshot eyes, when the bus driver threw a right hook at him. The teen Super ducked and backed away from the driver continued throwing punches at him.

"Dude, cut it out." commanded Valor as he evaded another hook from the driver. "Don't make me have to do this. I will."

The driver didn't comply. A soon as he delivered a punch, Valor gave him a colossal sidekick to his exposed chin. That blow knocked him out cold. Valor lifted the driver on to his shoulders, made his way towards the exit. He slid the Elastigirl slide down to the Incrediboat. After his feet safely touched the deck, Elastigirl shrunk her elastic body back t her normal self. She later changed the Incrediboat into hover mode. The boat levitated up out of the water. Soon, it floated up and on to the bridge. The passengers quickly exited the vehicle. Paramedics treated them quickly. Soon, the family assembled together. A police officer walks up to the family and shakes Mr. Incredible's hand.

"Thank you Incredibles, what would we do without you guys?"

"We're just doing our duty sir. Just doing our duty." replied Mr. Incredible.

Suddenly, a voice calls to them. "Bravo, Bravo. A marvelous performance by the world's best family of Supers. I must say. I am impressed.

The family looked up and saw a man levitating in midair. This particular man was dressed in a dark maroon super suit, black boots, black gloves. The most distinguishing character about this Super was that he had abnormally colossal cranium. His head was about twice the size of two bowling balls.

"Who. . . or what are you?" asked Valor.

"Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mastermind."

"Mastermind. . ." Mr. Incredible pondered. "I know you, you were that Super Villain who once tried to destroy the earth!"

"You mean, who **will** destroy this world." Mastermind laughed. "But before I do, let me give you a sample of my powers."

At that moment, Mastermind's eyes began to glow red. Then, the cop that shook Mr. Incredible's started throwing punches at him. Mr. Incredible backed away from the attacking officer. Valor gazed into the cop's eyes. It was red.

"You're the one that made that bus driver all crazy!" He pointed.

"Oh no." laughed Mastermind. "I just simply took control of his mind."

Afterwards, a whole group of police officers started swinging their clubs at the family. They all backed away, blocking every blow. Later, Valor unsheathed his V Sword, but Invisigirl caught his arm.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna fight these guys off."

"Michael, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because these aren't bad guys. They're just being controlled."

After a while of arguing, a cop took out a stun grenade and threw it at the Incredible's feet. The grenade blinded the family, sending them to the ground with tears coming out of their eyes Mastermind later summoned a helicopter over the bridge. With his brain power, Mastermind levitated Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and The Dash up to the chopper. Mastermind then floated to the cockpit. He got inside and flew the helicopter out into the Pacific Ocean. Back on the Bay Bridge, Valor and Invisigirl were still blinded by the stun grenade. Valor was the first to recover. He wiped the tears from his eyes and saw police officers unconscious on the ground. Valor looked up and saw a helicopter flying towards the Pacific Ocean. He ran and jumped off the bridge, transformed his hands into his Wind Swords. Mastermind saw him coming and flew the helicopter into the city. Valor followed after him. It wasn't long before Invisigirl recovered. She wiped away her tears and started looking for her family. She later saw a helicopter flying towards the city. She quickly got to her feet, but unfortunately ran into Valor. Both Super's fell back onto the asphalt as the plane flew away. Then, someone grabbed the two Supers. It was the cops. The have regained consciousness and hoisted the two teenaged Supers in to the air. They threw them off of the bridge as Valor and Invisigirl plummeted into the ocean.

* * *

Invisigirl swam to the docks and climbed onto the wooden wharf. People were surprised to see her just pop up. Suddenly, she heard an angry voice.

"**VIOLET!**" It was her brother.

"Uh oh. I think I'm in trouble." Invisigirl reckoned.

With the help of the police officers, Invisigirl was transported to the site where Valor is. After she was dropped off, she started looking for her brother. It wasn't long before a blue laser nailed her hard in the chest. That blow knocked her off her feet and she dragged along the road. She staggered to her feet and found Michael pointing his Beam Sword right at her.

"Nice job Violet. Nice job. Thanks to you, Mastermind got away! Now how are we supposed to find our parents now?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying this is **my fault**?"

"Well, let me think. . . YES!"

"MY FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GETTING IN THAT WAY. . ."

"YOU KNOW VIOLET, YOU CAN BE So DUMB SOMETIMES! I'M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS MESSING THING UP FOR ME!"

"AND I'M TIRED OF YOU, SO BACK OFF!"

With that, Invisigirl picked up a small rock and threw it at her brother. Valor dodged it with ease.

"Oh, is this how you wanna play?" asked Valor.

"Bring it on!"

People watched as the super siblings stared a very big brawl with each other.

* * *

Notes: Mastermind doesn't belong to me. He belongs to my twin brother Redkill37.


	7. Valor vs Invisigirl

**Valor v.s Invisigirl**

With his Beam Sword, Valor fired a barrage of lasers at Invisigirl. She dodged each laser with finesse. For about two minutes, Valor discharged projectiles and Invisigirl simply evaded them. After a while, Valor pounded Invisigirl in the chest with a laser. She were sent on to her back. However, Invisigirl quickly got to her feet. Valor slashed his Beam Sword and fired a Sonic Slash at her. Invisigirl timed her jump and, with perfect grace and form, she jumped and flipped over the projected projectile. She landed on her feet then stood up.

"Not bad huh?" she smiled.

"Ah, you got nothing." replied Valor.

Valor reverted his Beam Sword back to his hand. He later took out his V Sword and started to sprint towards his sister. Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance, glaring at her advancing brother. When he got close enough, he attempted to slice Invisigirl's body in half. Luckily, Invisigirl jumped and flipped over her brother. When she landed, she turned invisible. With his V Sword, Valor turned and slashed the air behind him. He looked around for any indication of Invisigirl. He spun around, looking for a black haired girl wearing a purple super suit. He later closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He stood completely still with a light breeze blowing in his face. After a minute of stillness, he turned around and blocked an invisible blow from Invisigirl. Valor stared straight into the eyes of his sister.

"You can be so predictable sometimes." laughed Valor.

Invisigirl reappeared and backed away from Valor. She found a stick laying on the ground and placed it in her hand. Valor smiled. He knows that in any classic weapon fight with anybody, he will always win in the end. Invisigirl attacked Valor. She delivered strikes to her brother, only to have them blocked by Valor's V Sword. The swordsman Super grinned as he connected a seismic slash to Invisigirl's wooden weapon. Valor completely sliced the stick in half. Valor spun his weapon around. Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance. Valor gave a series of lunges to his sister. She evaded each lunge by taking one step to the side. Although Valor had the skills of a swordsman, Invisigirl had the evasiveness and the quickness to dodge all the sword attacks. After a while of lunging and evading, Valor backed Invisigirl into a wall. He pulled his arm back and lunged his V Sword at Invisigirl. Fortunately, she ducked before the blade could connect to her body. Unfortunately for Valor, he plunged his blade straight into the building. Seeing the opportunity, Invisigirl gave a sharp round-house kick to the back of Valor's head. He saw this coming and ducked just as her foot was about to connect to his head. Instead, Invisigirl kicked the building of her original target. Now, hitting a very hard structure has it's consequences. For example, after Invisigirl's foot connected with the building, pain started to rush into her foot. She fell to the ground, nursing her foot. Unfortunately, this left her completely unprotected. Valor gave a sharp kick to Invisigirl's face. That blow sent her rolling back on to the street. Valor looked at her sister in disgust.

"Well, you have to admit it Violet." Valor mocked. "I always was, is, and will always be the better fighter."

"Don't get to cocky Michael. Have you ever heard the saying "pride always comes before a fall?" said Invisigirl, staggering to her feet.

With all his strength, Valor pulled his V Sword out of the building. After that, he sheathed his sword back into place. He later made his way toward Invisigirl. She turned invisible just as Valor was about a couple feet away from her. He sighed.

"Here we go again Violet."

Valor stood completely still while a breeze blew in his face. He stood completely still, feeling for any indication of Invisigirl. However, she didn't approach him. Valor opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nobody but a bunch of spectators all staring at him. Suddenly Valor looked up, eyes widened in terror. Invisigirl was assaulting him from up above. Valor ducked and covered his head. Invisigirl jumped on him and stomped away at his body. Afterwards, she stopped. Valor later got back on to his feet, staring at his sister. Anger and rage boiled inside of his body. He later took out his V Sword and rushed towards Invisigirl. She simply got into a fighting stance. Valor spun his sword around before slashing at Invisigirl. She used a force field to block the blow. However, the impact sent a sharp jolt of pain to her body as well as drain a lot of energy from her. She struggled to ignore the pain while keeping her force field up. Valor pulled his blade back. He swung his sword as hard as he could at Invisigirl's force field. The blade did not cut through her tough, durable force field, but it did worsen her pain. Invisigirl's energy level depleted. She dropped her force field and rolled on the ground, whimpering in pain. Valor walked over to her and raised his sword up to the sky, ready to deliver the final slice. Mothers covered their children's eyes. Invisigirl shut her eyes, breathing the last moments of her life. She braced herself for death. Invisigirl waited for Valor to deliver the finishing blow. However, something stopped him. Valor stared at his sister. She looked so helpless and so innocent. Something in Valor's mind told him "Violet was wrong. Give her what she deserves." However, something else in Valor's mind told him, "Michael, are you stupid? She's your sister. Don't kill her." As Valor pondered on his dilemma, Invisigirl slowly opened her eyes. She was astounded to see that Valor hasn't killed her yet. Slowly, she got to her feet.

"Uh, Michael. . . are you okay?" he didn't answer. He wasn't paying attention. He continued to contemplate his quandary. "Michael. . . Michael. . . HEY, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

And with that, Invisigirl slapped her brother right across his face. That brought Valor back to reality.

"What was that for?" he glared.

"Don't you yell at me you psycho! You were going to kill me!"

"Look, why not just pick up where we left off."

"Good idea."

Invisigirl got into a fighting stance. Valor smiled and spun his V Sword around his hand and body. Invisigirl stared in amazement at Valor's skill.

"You're not bad. I'll admit, I'm impressed." she complimented.

"You aren't so bad yourself." he replied. "Shall we?"

Invisigirl nodded. Valor went up to her and attacked. She ducked and then aimed a kick to her head. Luckily, he parried with his hand. After that, he gave a round-house kick to Invisigirl, but she ducked just in time. While crouching, she swept Valor off his feet. He fell to the earth, but he got to hands and knees. Invisigirl however, stomped violently on his back. Pain rushed through his spinal section. Invisigirl continued to force her ruthlessly on her brother's back. She stomped harder and harder each time. People watched as she showed no mercy to Valor. Invisigirl's eyes were filled with rage and aggression. After about a minute of bashing Valor's back, Invisigirl stopped. She looked at her beat up brother. He was already wailing in pain. She staggered backwards as Valor struggled to get on to his feet. Invisigirl gazed at him with a look of remorse and regret. Suddenly, she turned and stomped away. Once she got to a crowd of people, everyone parted and made a path for the teenaged heroine. Nobody wanted to get in her way. As soon as Valor stood up, he called out to her.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GO ON AND RUN AWAY YOU LITTLE COWARD!"

Valor stomped off in the opposite direction. People also parted when the swordsman Super came close. Both Super siblings grunted and imprecated under their breaths at each other. The last thing they both muttered simultaneously was. . .

"I hate you. I rather die than ever see you again."


	8. Mastermind

**Mastermind**

Valor angrily stomped over to an abandoned warehouse. He opened the door and slammed it shut. He went over to a brick wall on the side. He carefully studied the bricks. He spun his V Sword around before tapping the blade on to the bricks. It was like a combination. First he would hit one brick, then he would hit another. After doing that, he waited. Ten seconds later, a brick came loose, and a hand scanner pooped out. Valor placed his hand on the scanner. After scanning his hand, a voice complied.

"_Match Valor."_ it said.

Immediately, the bricks began to rearrange, revealing an elevator before him. Valor stepped inside. The doors closed and the elevator took him down one thousand feet into the ground. The ride was very, very fast. A minute later, the elevator doors open, revealing a very large lobby. Valor stepped inside. . . and entered in the NSA's Headquarters. Valor walked over to the main desk. A woman in her late thirties was typing on a computer. She looked up and saw him.

"Ah Valor. So nice to see you again." she greeted. "Well, it's always good to see our number one. . ."

"Your greetings can be very irritating at times." Valor grunted. "Anyways, I need to see Rick Dicker right away."

She laughed. "Valor, you do realize he is the Chief Executive of the National Supers Agency. Only. . ."

At that moment, Valor took his V Sword and plunged it deep into the desk. Many Supers and employees took notice of this and stared at the swordsman Super. Valor glared at the lady menacingly.

"I'm not in a very happy mood right now." He growled through his teeth.

"Take the elevator on your right to the top floor." She responded frightfully.

Valor pulled his sword out of the desk, spun it around, and placed it back in it's sheathe. He walked to his right and pressed the button on the elevator. While he waited for it to come down, he turned and saw many Supers staring at him.

"Okay people! Nothing here to see anymore, just keep doing what you have to do and please move on with your lives." he declared. Nobody moved a muscle. Valor got even more irritated. "DID YOU ALL HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! START MOVING AND STOP STARING AT ME, OR ELSE I WILL SLICE ALL YOUR HEADS OFF!"

* * *

Everyone didn't have to be told twice. Everybody took their eyes off Valor and scampered off. Valor sighed. He turned, and the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside and pressed a button marked with the number 100. The elevator took him up one hundred floors to the top floor. The doors opened, revealing a hallway. At the end, there was a gigantic door. Valor walk down the hall and approached the door. He pounded the door with his fist three times. Valor waited and waited. Finally, a voice ejaculated to him.

"State your name and reason for being over here." It ordered. It was Rick.

"Open up old man. It's me, Valor. I need to ask you something." Valor rudely responded.

The door opened slowly. Valor made his way inside. Once inside, the door behind him slammed shut. Valor walked to Rick, who was sitting on a desk, working on some paperwork.

"Could you be anymore disrespectful than that?" he asked. Valor shrugged. "Usually, authorized people are allowed in my office. This better be important."

"Rick, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Just give me permission to access the NSA files."

"You do realize Michael, that is a very restricted area. It contains. . ."

Valor pounded his hands on the table. "YOU THINK I CARE? I NEED ACCESS TO THOSE FILES NOW!"

His last words echoed throughout Rick Dicker's office. He was taken aback by this. But, he shrugged and got out of his seat. He went over to the door and Valor followed him. Both walked over to the elevator and entered it. Rick pressed the number 63 and the elevator took him down to the sixty third floor. The doors opened, revealing a large door with a code dial in the center. Before Rick got to work on the code dialer, he turned towards Valor, signaling him to turn around. Valor sighed and turned. Rick imputed the code numbers (98,50,74) and scanned his eye for identification. The doors opened and inside was a pitch black room. Rick and Valor entered the dark room. Suddenly, the doors closed. Now, Valor couldn't see his hands in front of his face. Then, lights illuminated along a narrow path. Valor and Rick walked along the narrow path. At then end, there was a chair and desk with a keyboard and a mouse on it. Rick walked up to the desk and sat on the chair. He pressed a button and at once the excessively large computer screen turned on.

"Computer, access file 93718."

"_Accessing profile."_

At once, there icons appeared on the screen. One there was an icon labeled "Super Heroes", another labeled "Sidekicks" and lastly, one was labeled "Super Villains.

For those of who don't know, "Super Heroes" were the adult heros like Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone. "Sidekicks" are not necessarily "sidekicks". The NSA considers them as being junior heros. These would include supers like Valor, Invisigirl and The Dash. "Suer Villains" were the bad guys like The Underminer, Bomb Voyage, and Baron von Ruthless.

"Take your time in here son." said Rick. "But I warn you. This action will go on your Warning Record."

"You think I care? My dad made his family move countless amount of times. He probably has a large list of offenses in his Warning Record." Rick turned and left, leaving Valor alone. Valor cracked his hands. "Computer, access "Super Villain" profile. . . Mastermind."

"_Accessing Profile."_ the computer searched and found Mastermind's profile. It displayed a photo of him before the information was accessed. _"Profile successfully accessed."

* * *

_

_Name: Unknown_

_Super Name: Mastermind_

_Age: Unknown_

_Super Powers: Brain Power (intelligence, telepathy, levitation)_

_Arsenal/Equipment: None_

_Weakness: Really unassertive, no fighting ability (always lets others do a fight for him),very weak, always break down after excessive repeated failiure_

_Aggression rating: 1_

_Strength rating: 1_

_Intelligence rating: 10_

_Speed/Agility rating: 1_

_Endurance rating: 1_

_Charisma rating: 2_

_Leadership rating: 10_

_Durability rating: 1_

_Physical Characteristics: HT: 6'9", WT: 255 lbs, Hair Color: none, Eyes: red_

_Misc: Has the world's largest brain. The size of two footballs_

_History: Mastermind's parents were very brilliant. Once Mastermind reached the age of two, he fell victim to an accident in his father's laboratory. In his lab, there was a little explosion. That explosion mutated Mastermind's brain. It grew exponentially. By the age of four, his head was the size of a football. In addition, he grew more and more intelligent as the days go by. He learned a high level English, high Mathematics, foreign languages, history, and other stuff. Once he entered kindergarten, he had the brain of a genius. Mastermind's parents agreed for him to start high school. He started to attend High School at the age of six. Mastermind was so excited but everyone teased him for his abnormally sized brain. He was deeply saddened by this. Even though he attended "Advanced Placement" courses throughout his High School year, got an A+ in every single class he attended, and got the highest Grade Point Average in the entire school, he couldn't escape the torment of being mocked, teased and being made fun of. Once he entered college, he was already at the age of ten. Unfortunately, things only got worse. He was also made fun of by the jocks, cheerleaders, and other students. Through his years in college, he took classes like engineering and other advanced classes. Then, it was the day of Mastermind's graduation. All the jocks decided to play a prank on him. It is unknown what kind of prank was pulled, but one thing's for sure, it really humiliated him. Everybody laughed at his humiliation. It was the worse day of his life, but it was also the day where he changed completely. He swore he will make the people of this earth pay for mocking him all his life. That was the day where he became. . . Mastermind. For the next five years, he has learned and perfected the art of levitating, telepathy, and he also engineered new inventions and machines. At the age of twenty five, he flew a rocket into space where he invented space module called "Asteroid Armageddon". With his engineering skills and with the very large amount of people to help build this, it was complete in about ten years. Asteroid Armageddon is an earth sized asteroid that Mastermind planed to ram it into the Earth, resulting Earth's annihilation. It wasn't long before the Phantasmics (Everseer, Macroburst, Plasmabolt, and Psycwave) launched into orbit and completely shut down Asteroid Armegeddon's Operational Systems . The Phantasmics searched for Mastermind, but he vanished and was never heard from again. . ._"

* * *

Until now." thought Valor.

"VALOR, REPORT TO RICK ON THE 40TH FLOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Someone roared.

Valor got out of the chair and exited the computer room. He knew he was in trouble. And, for a Super, if there is one person out there in the world who you do not want to be punished by, it is Rick Dicker.


	9. Violet and Tony

**Violet and Tony**

Violet walked for miles. During her walk, she cursed, cussed, imprecated Michael for who he is and what he did. Never in so long has she felt this angry. The last time she was this tempestuous, she almost killed Dash for hiding and reading her diary. But at the same time of hating and loathing Michael, she got this feeling of sorriness and sadness when both went their separate ways.

"Don't get so hard on yourself Violet." she thought. "You know Michael is just a big jerk. He got what he deserved. . . but was it really worth it? I mean, all that fighting and for what? I mean, I was beating that guy till the point to where he couldn't get up. . . and that felt good. . . but why did I stop? Why do I get this feeling of regret? I should be happy that I'm away from him. Why am I feeling this way?"

Questions swirled through Violet's mind. While trying to find an answer, she came to the house of the one person whom she knows she can trust. She went up to the door and knocked on it. Seconds later, Tony Rydinger answered it. He looked at Violet. She was wearing her purple/violet super suit, but she had her mask off.

"Violet. . . hi. . . what are you doing here?"

"Tony, my family got kidnaped. Mom, dad, and Dash were taken way by this freak named Mastermind."

Tony immediately walked over to Violet and started to embrace her. She also wrapped her arms around him.

"My God Vi. That's terrible. But, what about Michael?"

"Oh, him." Violet glared down at the ground.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Well. . . not really." Violet quickly changed the subject. "So Tony, I don't have any place to stay tonight. I mean, I don't feel safe sleeping by myself in my house. So. . . is it okay with you that I spend the night at your house? Please?"

Violet started blinking and making her eyes all cute. Tony sighed. He could never resist that cute look of Violet. Tony ushered his girlfriend inside. Afterwards, he closed the door behind him.

"Are you hungry Violet?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, I'll heat up some pizza in the fridge."

Tony went into the kitchen. He took about three slices of pizza and placed it on a plate. Tony put it in the microwave. After a minute, the pizzas were nice and warm. He laid it on the table and Violet started eating. Finally, she finished. Tony took her empty plate and threw in the trash.

"Thank you Tony."

Yeah, anything for you Violet. Anything for you." A moment of silence followed after that. Violet and Tony gazed into each other's eyes. Violet slowly advanced towards tony. She leaned forward. They were about to kiss. Suddenly, the phone rang. Tony and Violet sighed. Tony picked up the phone.

"Hello? Oh hi mom. . . what. . . oh really. . . okay. . . yeah, sure I'll be fine. . . yes I know the rules, don't blow up the house and don't get killed. . . yes. . . okay. . . bye."

"What was that about?" Violet wondered.

"My parents aren't coming home til tomorrow. So I'm staying here by myself. . . I mean, with you." He answered.

"Do your parents always do this?"

"Well yeah. They don't really care what happens to me as long as the house is in perfect condition, and I'm okay."

Violet laughed. "Lucky you. I get extremely overprotective parents." Tony joined in the laugher. Soon, the noise started to die down.

"So, you wanna watch TV?" Tony wondered.

"That sounds nice." replied Violet.

The couple walked over to Tony's family room. They both planted themselves together on a very comfortable couch. Tony found the remote and turned the TV on. The two cuddled each other while they browsed through channels, looking for something good. Unfortunately, they didn't find anything good.

"You don't mind that we just watch the news?" asked Tony. "That's what I do when nothing good is on."

"Really? That's weird, so do I!"

Tony turned it to the news station.

"_In other news, the fabulous family of Supers, The Incredibles, once again performed a heroic deed. This family of Supers saved a bus full of passengers and their driver from a plunge into the water. But that's not the real story. Shortly after that, the two siblings, Valor and Invisigirl started a huge fight that shocked all of Metroville. As you can see in this footage, the two Supers battled it out in the streets of Metroville. People are unknown of the cause of such dispute."_

The TV showed scenes of Valor fighting Invisigirl. It showed scenes like the part where they were having a vicious weapon fight, when Valor thrust his V Sword into a wall, Valor bashing his sister's force field, and the part where Invisigirl pummeled her. Suddenly, during the part where both Supers got up and parted their separate ways, Violet turned the TV off. She later crossed her arms and glared down at her boots. Tony slowly turned his head towards Violet.

"Uh. . . Violet. . . is there something you wanna tell me?"

She was silent for a full five minutes. Finally, she muttered, "Tony, can we just take a walk to the park? I'll explain you everything along the way."

Sure Violet." he answered. He got up off the couch and got his jacket. He was about to leave when he saw Violet still sitting on the couch. She was staring at her boyfriend.

"Tony, haven't you forgotten that I'm a Super? I can't be seen in public with you in my super suit. It's dangerous. You know what I mean?"

Tony nodded and understood. Being with her in public would make him a perfect target for Invisigirl's enemies. Tony rushed to his parents room and raided the closet. He found a very large coat the belonged to her mom. He went down stairs. And gave Violet the coat. She tried it on. It was big enough to cover her super suit. She walked out the door with Tony. They walked over to a nearby park, which was ten minutes away. The walk over there was quiet. Both Violet and Tony didn't say a word to each other. Once they got to the park, they sat down on a bench. Violet remembered this park well. It was the same place that hosted a series of events like where she first met Nightmare, when Tony got abducted, where she first got acquainted with Michael, and where she had the final fight against Nightmare. Yes, Violet's favorite hangout spot with Tony brought back a lot of memories. Both gazed at the full moon above them. Finally, Tony spoke.

"What's going on Vi? You and Michael are. . . you know, very close. You two are family. What made you guys act this way?"

Violet told the whole story. She explained to him that during a robbery, she accidentally made him crash into a building. When she and her family got home, they all had a family conversation. That made everyone feel better. The next day, her family made a brave and daring rescue. Shortly after that, a villain named Mastermind came and took her family away. She and Michael tried to stop him, but she ended up failing. She later got into a huge brawl with Michael.

". . . and during that brawl, I pummeled him so ruthlessly, but something stopped me. I turned and ran and that's just about it. God, I hate him so much! I really do!" Violet concluded.

"Violet, what I don't get is. . . why are you two fighting each other?" said a perplexed Tony. "You two have been friends ever since you met. I mean, I never thought I'd see the day where you two would turn against each other."

"Well, it happened Tony. And I'm actually glad he is out of my life."

"Don't say that Violet." Tony was shocked to hear. "I know deep down in your heart, you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do mean it. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!" Violet declared. "And to think. I had one opportunity to rid him out of my life forever. I was buffeting and battering on him so hard and so ruthlessly, I almost killed him."

"Then why did you stop?" Tony wondered. "If you do hate him Violet, and you so wanted to kill him, why didn't you do it?"

"Because. . . because. . ."

"You don't hate him Violet. I know deep down inside, you really care for him, and you don't want him to get hurt or killed."

"I don't know Tony. Maybe you're right. I'll have to think about this for a while. "

Suddenly, there was a violet earthquake. Both teens stumbled and fell to the ground. Out of nowhere, a large drill rose up out of the earth. Suddenly, a very small man rose up out of the drill.

"The Underminer!" Both teens gasped.

At once, robots emerged from the drill. They marched over to Violet and Tony. Hastily, Violet threw away the oversized coat and placed on her mask. Tony got into a fighting stance. The robots encircled the couple.

"Ready Violet?"

"Yeah Tony. Let's do this."

Slowly, the robots advanced towards the two teens.


	10. Robotic Rampage

**Robotic Rampage**

As the robots slowly advanced towards the two teens, Invisigirl walked up to one and kicked it. She turned to another one and gave an impacting kick to a robot. She jabbed her fist into the body of a robot. She turned to check how Tony was doing.

He looked around and found a small wooden baseball bat. He picked up and swung it at a robot. He later swung his bat a another robot's head. Suddenly, a robot grabbed Tony's bat with it's teeth. It chomped it in half. Tony threw the handle away and delivered a devastating right hook to the attacking robot. That blow knocked it to the ground, but it also sent a rush of pain to Tony's hand. While he nursed his hand, he looked up and saw a swarm of robots surrounding him.

The next thing that happened was Invisigirl sending a kick to one mole. The robot was sent off his feet and fell on to the robot next to him. That robot also fell and knocked the robot next to him. As a result, the robots fell down on each other like dominos, knocking down the next on after them in on motion. When the last one was sent to the floor, Tony stepped out of the circle of fallen robots. He walked over to Invisigirl.

"Thanks Violet. What would I do without you?"

"Well for one, you would live a life of complete sadness and you. . ."

"Uh Violet, sorry for interrupting, but you do realize we are in the middle of a fight." Tony pardoned himself.

"Oops, sorry. I kinda got caught up in the moment." giggled Invisigirl.

The two continued their fight. Invisigirl gave a kick to one robot's head before turning around and delivering a solid wheel kick to another one. She turned and saw a robot came and tackled her to the ground. The robot tried it's best to grasp at the teenaged heroine's neck. All of the sudden, Tony kicked the robot off of Invisigirl. After that, he gave it a sharp kick, knocking some nuts and bolts out of out. Invisigirl quickly got to her feet. She turned and gave a robot a punch to the face. After that, she turned and kicked another square in the face. Later, both Invisigirl and Tony regrouped. They stood together back to back.

"There are too many of them!" exclaimed Invisigirl. "We can't keep up like this forever!"

"Well, got any ideas?" asked Tony.

"Well, not at the moment."

Tony pointed to the Underminer standing on a pedestal. "Hey, he has control over his robots right? If we could just take him out, maybe we could stop these robots from coming."

"Well, it's a long shot, lets go."

The two looked around and saw many robots slowly advancing to them. "Well," said Tony, "right now would be the absolute, most perfect time to. . . RETREAT!"

At that moment, Invisigirl and Tony turned around and ran. The robots followed after him. They chased the two all around the park.

"Tony, what do we do now?"

"I don't know. Usually Michael would get us out of these situations." Tony reminded.

"Oh that's just great. Now how are we supposed to fight these guys?" asked and angry Invisigirl. She looked around and observed the area. "Tony, split up. I'll go to the lake, you go to the recreational equipment."

* * *

At once, Invisigirl darted to the lake while Tony dashed to playground. The robots also split up. One group of them went after Tony, and the other group went after Invisigirl. She ran along the edge of the lake. The group of robots that went after Invisigirl all scampered over to the teenaged heroine. They scurried up to her faster and faster. They were just about to pounce on her, when a robot fell into the lake. If anyone out there knows, metal robots don't really function well anymore after being drenched in water. The results of the robot falling into the lake were three small explosions, then the robot's power system shut down and the robot was deactivated. This gave Invisigirl an idea. She summoned enough of her energy to form a force field around the group of robots that were pursuing her. She encapsulated the cluster of robots in a extremely huge force field. She lifted the robots captured in her force field up and over the lake. Then, in one motion of her hand, she made her force field disappeared, sending the robotic moles descending down into the lake. There were a series of small explosions in the robots before the power system of the moles' died out. Invisigirl looked across the lake and saw Tony eluding the other group of robots that pursued him.

Tony ran for his life, glancing back every once in a while. Once he got to the sandy area, he ran and tripped over a sand castle. He fell face first on to the sand. After Tony brushed the sand off his face, he jerked his head around. He saw a robot standing on his two hind legs, ready to jump on him. Tony grabbed a handful of sand and threw it in the robot's face. That didn't really have any effect, but while the robot brushed the sand of itself, Tony scurried to his feet and ran off. He dashed up the slide looking over the vast area of play equipment, searching for a weapon or any item to stop the mole robots from coming. He jerked his head left and right. Then, his eyes found one egg shaped brown ball. It was a football. He rode down the slide and darted towards the football. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell on the sand once again. He turned his head around and saw the robots were about to sink their teeth into his body. Tony braced for immediate death.

Suddenly, Invisigirl jumped in front of him and kicked the robot square in the face. She turned and attacked every other robot that was nearby. She delivered a kick to one robot's face, turned around, and punched another robot. She turned back to Tony and helped him to his feet. Both teens gazed in each other's eyes.

"I love you." Both said coincidentally.

They were about to hug each other when Tony pointed something out. "Uh Vi, you do realize we are in the middle of a brawl?"

Both parted and glared at the surrounding sea of robots.

"Come on!" growled Invisigirl. "How the heck are we supposed to stop these guys?"

"Tony looked around, then stared at the Underminer standing on his pedestal. He later turned his head towards Invisigirl. "Violet, I have a plan to stop all these robots."

"That's great, can you tell me?"

"Well, it's really simple. But I need to know. Can you hold all these guys for at least three minutes?"

"Is that all you want?" Invisigirl inquired.

"That's all I'll need." answered Tony.

"Very well." said Invisigirl. "Tony, your three minutes starts. . . now!"

At that moment, she formed a gigantic force field around herself. She start to run inside it. Like the Incrediball, it rolled over a large amount of robots. She attack cleared a large pathway for Tony. He ran over the destroyed robots and left Invisigirl alone to fight the vast ocean of robotic moles. Tony ran over and picked up the football. It was the only item he needed for his plan. He ran over to the Underminer's huge drill.

(_Thirty seconds_)

While Tony ran over to the Underminer's enormous drill, Invisigirl battled the wide ocean robots. She punched her fist into the body of every attacking robot. The robots struck one at a time, only to have a Super punch them right back. Afterwards, she started to slump in fatigue. Invisigirl gathered her energy once again. She started to spin it around and around. One by one, the robots charged at her. Invisigirl kicked each and every assaulting robot. Unfortunately, some of her energy would be depleted after fighting the robots. After some time of fighting off robots,she bent over, panting really hard.

(_One minute thirty and seconds_)

Tony stopped and stared at the Underminer's enormous drill it was about thirty feet high. He later looked down at the football he had in his hand. He later took a couple of steps back. He hurried backwards as fast as he could, moving farther and father away from the drill. About sixty paces later, he stopped. He calculated the distance between him and the Underminer standing on his pedestal. After that, he took fives steps forward and held the ball straight out in front of him.

(_Two minutes_)

Invisigirl continued to pummel robot after robot. She tried to stay strong but the more robots she destroys, the more energy she loses. After bashing a robot on the head, her energy completely diminished. She panted very heavily. Suddenly, a robot tackled her to the ground. After that, all the other robots piled on top of her. Invisigirl struggled to get out, but was weak and tired. She screamed out to Tony.

"TONY HURRY UP!"

(_Two minutes and thirty seconds_)

"Ready. . . set. . . HIKE!"

Tony dropped back five steps. He eyed his target like an archer ready to release his arrow and hit the target. Finally, throws the football as hard as he could at the Underminer. It soared threw the air, a perfect spiral. Finally, the ball hit the Underminer in the head. He fell off his pedestal and fell to the ground. It was a very long way down for him, but afterwards, the impact of slamming into the ground created a large dent in the earth. Also the Underminer landed on his little remote, destroying it in the process. With the remote destroyed, the robots all shut down. Invisigirl was at the bottom of a huge heap of robots. She formed a force field around her body and expanded it, sending robots all over her flying in various directions. After every robot was off of her, she ran over to Tony. He was knelling right beside the Underminer.

"He's okay Violet." sighed Tony. "Hurt, but okay."

Tony took off the Underminer's helmet. Invisigirl was shocked. She has never seen him without his helmet, but what really surprised Invisigirl the most, was not how grotesque he looked, but his eyes were glowing. . . and they were glowing red.


	11. Taken

**Taken**

Invisigirl stared into the blood red eyes to the unconscious Underminer. She knew something wasn't right. She looked up and jerked her head around left and right. Tony took notice of her strange and stood straight up.

"Uh, you okay Violet?" Tony wondered.

She was silent for about thirty seconds. Finally, she looked square into the eyes of Tony.

"Mastermind." she spoke softly.

Suddenly, the two teens heard a laugh from behind them. They turned around and saw Mastermind levitating in the air. He was applauding at the two.

"Very well done you two. I must admit, I marvel your fighting skills."

"Cut it out. What have you done with my family?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Don't worry Invisigirl." reassured Mastermind. "Don't worry. They are just fine."

"Who are you? What has she done to deserve this?" questioned Tony, defending his girlfriend. "What have we done to you? We have done nothing. . ."

"LIAR!" roared Mastermind. "Oh, it's not just about her. It's all you heartless, mean-spirited, cruel people in the world. You all have no sympathy for me. It's because of all of you humans, I am what I am today."

"So, why did you have to kidnap my parents?" Invisigirl inquired.

"Oh it's really simple. They would serve as perfect slaves for my plan to obliterate this world."

"Mom, dad, and Dash would never work for you. They, as well as all other Supers in the world, serve for justice and truth. We have an obligation to protect all of humanity from evil. It is up to us Super Heros," she turned to Tony and smiled, "and good people in life to stop villains like you. No matter the threat, no matter the challenge, we will never stop until good completely triumphs over evil." She concluded her speech.

Tony was greatly impressed. Mastermind was also touched by Invisigirl's powerful words. Still, he smiled and hollered out a huge guffaw.

"Wow, isn't that cute. A teenaged Super Heroine courageously verbalizes in front of me, the most intelligent, boisterous Super Villain ever." Mastermind's eyes started to glow red again. The large metal bat that a robotic mole chomped off levitated into the air. Slowly, it floated closer and closer to the standing teens. "Well, we'll see if the good side can stop my plan for destroying this planet." The metal baseball bat raised over Invisigirl's head.

"You will never get away with this!" she declared.

"Oh Invisigirl. I. . . think. . . I. . . will."

And with out warning, Mastermind bashed the metallic baseball bat on to the back off Invisigirl's skull. She moaned in pain before falling to the ground. Tony gasped and was taken aback by this action. He started to nudge Invisigirl awake.

"Violet. . . Violet. . . no. . . No. . . NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tears began to shed from his eyes as he stares helplessly at his lifeless girlfriend. Sadness was later taken over by anger. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. He turned towards Mastermind. "You. . . you. . . YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU. . ."

Tony couldn't finish his sentence. At that very moment, Mastermind's eyes glowed red once again. In addition, Tony's eyes became bloodshot red as well. He grabs his head and groans in pain. This is Mastermind's painful process of using his powers. After a while of screaming in pain, Tony falls to the floor unconscious. Soon, Mastermind levitates Tony up into the air and the both floated away.

* * *

Hours later, Invisigirl slowly began to wake up. Her head was in serious pain. Nursing her head, she slowly gets on to her feet. The first thing she stares at is the moon in the night sky. Then she remembered.

"No, Tony."

She began to run in a random direction. She suddenly stopped. She had no idea where Mastermind took Tony. She started to cry to herself. She hd just lost a really special guy in her life. Tears left a trail as Invisigirl trudged home.


	12. Practice Area

**Practice Area**

Valor took the elevator down to the 40th floor. The doors opened up, and Rick Dicker stood right in front of Valor.

"What's up old man?" he joked. Rick Didn't flinch at all. Valor continued. "Uh, okay, why did you call me over here?"

"Did you hear the news?" questioned Rick.

"Uh, what news?"

"The news about you and your sister Invisigirl fighting each other in public?"

"Oh. . . that. . . well. . . I. . . you see. . . it. . . . well. . ." Valor stammered. "Okay old man. I know you are probably going to kill me, call my parents, arrange a conference, but whatever. I'm having a very bad day, and I just wanna get my punishment over with."

Rick didn't say a word. Then, he turned and walked away. He glanced back at Valor. "Come with me please Valor."

Valor was puzzled, but followed Rick. He went down a long hallway. At the end of that long hallway, there was a silver door. Rick and Valor went through the door. Inside, was a very large gym area.

"Uh, can you tell me why are we in the Practice Area Rick?"

"Son, in all of my years of being in the NSA, I never thought I would use the words "Valor fighting Invisigirl" in that same order. Here, I'll start up the control center for the Practice Area. We'll talk soon enough."

* * *

Rick walked over to the control center and started up the Practice Area. Valor stood in the middle. Suddenly, the lights went out and the entire room became dark. then a spotlight shown down on Valor. The swordsman Super transformed his hands into his Fire Swords and prepared for combat.

(Notes: Think of this as the Danger Room in the X-Men comics)

"So Valor, tell me how all this happened." echoed a voice. It was Rick, speaking through a microphone.

"Well, I guess it all started when Violet and I were foiling a robbery." Valor replied. He turned and slashed a creeping robot from behind. "We were dominating. Then the leader of the gang. . ." Valor thrusts his Fire Swords into two charging robot, resulting both machines to erupt in flames. Valor withdraw his Fire Swords then reverted them back to his regular hands. ". . . started to elude the scene. I followed after him, but thanks to Violet. . ." Valor turned and pulled out his V Sword. He sliced the head off of a attacking robot. "I crashed into a building, and almost got killed. By the way, can you turn the level up a little bit? This is all to easy."

Rock turned a dial on the control center. "So, what else happened?"

After slashing a series of robots with his sword, he replied. "Well, we later apologized. The next day however, we saved a bunch of people from a dangling bus." Valor slashed at more attacking robots. He swiped one of it's legs off before slicing off the arms, legs and heads of the other robots. "After that, Mastermind appeared out of nowhere and took mom, dad, and Dash. Violet and I. . ." Valor turned and delivered a series of slashes to a oncoming robot. When he was finish, all that was left of the slashed up robot were many sheets of sliced up metal. ". . . we argued whose fault it was and we sort of got into a physical brawl. Speaking of which. . ." Valor slashes at more and more robots. He ruthlessly slashes every aggressing robot in half. Aggressively, he skewers two robots with his V Sword. Valor lofts them off the ground then slams the two robots back down to earth.

"Valor, I saw your fight with on the news. I remember when Invisigirl was on the ground, wailing in pain in the fetal position. I can also recall you raised you sword, ready to deliver the final bow. Why didn't you?"

Valor froze. He didn't know what to say, let alone the answer to Rick's question. Suddenly, a punch from a robot to the face made the swordsman Super recoil. Valor rabidly slashed the robot in half. After it fell to the floor, Valor spun his saber around before sheathing it. At once, the Practice Area faded away.

"Uh. . . well. . . yeah. . . that part. . . I uh. . ." he stammered. "Why are you asking me this? We made up our minds, and we even told each other we hated each other.

"No you don't"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! I don't love her anymore."

"Son, don't say things like that, you know you do." guaranteed Rick. "I mean, when she was being completely overwhelmed by Senator Bernard Pine's troops, you came back, even though you were extremely angry at her right?" Valor was absolutely silent. "And remember when Nightmare was about to kill Invisigirl? Was it you who stopped him before she died at his hand? And remember. . ."

"Okay, okay I get it. But what is the point you are trying to make?"

"Remember Valor, **a family is not determined by the strength of the relationship, but by the measurement of how far you are willing to go to show you really care for the people you care about most.**

Valor was touched by Rick's philosophy but answered, "Um. . . okay. Well I can see that you are a very big help. Let's get something straight. I don't love Violet, I hate her, I hate her, **I HATE HER!**"

And with that, Valor stomped out of the room. Rick sighed, he knew he was right, but Valor is a stubborn person. It take a while before he listens to other people.


	13. Mesmerized

**Mesmerized**

Meanwhile, in a distant island in the Pacific Ocean;

Dash woke up after being knocked out for a long time. The first thing he felt after he awoke was a incredibly huge headache. Nursing his head, he looks around. He takes note that he is in a containment area. All the walls were white and made of metal. He looks around and sees Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible lying unconscious. He rushes over to his parents and nudges them to wake up. He first goes up to his mom.

"Mom. . . mom. . . wake up mom." Dash shakes her. Suddenly, "MOM WAKE UP!"

At that moment, Dash starts slapping her mom at one hundred miles an hour. It wasn't long before Elastigirl regained consciousness. She stares down at her son. Dash on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh. He could see a red imprint of his hand across his mom's face.

"Uh, sorry mom. I guess I'll go wake up dad now." he says as he sprints over to Mr. Incredible. Dash was about to slap him in the face when Elastigirl stretched her arm and grabbed Dash's hand.

"Not the best idea in the world honey." exclaimed Elastigirl.

At that moment, Mr. Incredible woke up. He looked around the prison cell he and his family are being contained in. He gets to his feet.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"It looks like we are in some prison block." Elastigirl answered.

"We gotta get outta here now!" Mr. Incredible spoke loudly.

At once he began punching the walls with great strength. Aggressively, he punches hard at the cell walls. Unfortunately, all his punches didn't make as much of a dent in the wall. Afterwards, Bob leaned against the wall. Dash sat down on the floor while Elastigirl sat against the wall with her arms crossed. At that moment a piece of the cell wall opened and Mastermind stepped in. Mastermind carried an unconscious teenaged boy in his arms. It was Tony. Mastermind dropped the boy right by Dash. The speedster tried to get up on to his feet and run out but Mastermind had his eyes glowing. Dash couldn't move a muscle.

"Tony?" groaned Elastigirl.

"Mrs. Parr!" gasped Tony, running over to her. He helped her on to her feet.

"Where's Violet?" she asked.

Tony gave a solemn look. "She's. . . she's. . ." he looked down at the ground. A tear dropped out of his eye. The entire family gasped. Tony later turned to Mastermind, who had a grin on his face. "I'll kill you, you monster!"

Tony ran straight towards him. Mastermind levitated into the air. At that moment, he focused on Tony and levitated him up to the air with him. Mastermind threw him against a wall, creating a huge dent, sending a rush of pain up through Tony's spine. While he struggled to get to his feet, Elastigirl clenched her fists tightly. She let out a huge cry. She was about to go and beat the snot out Mastermind when her husband grabbed and wrapped his arms around her. She fought to escape Mr. Incredible's grasp.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" demanded Elastigirl.

"Honey. . . HONEY!" Mr. Incredible tried to console his wife.

Elastigirl's struggles later turned to weeps. She wept uncontrollably for the loss of her daughter. . . her one and only daughter. Mr. Incredible comforts his wife as he too is saddened by the loss. Dash was also disheartened by the loss. Usually, the two siblings would always be constantly fighting each other. Now, Dash mourns at the loss of his sister.

"Oh your daughter was all too easy. Weak, pathetic, and oblivious.

Just then, one of Mastermind's servant entered in.

"Mastermind sir, our life readings say Invisigirl is still alive."

"WHAT!" thundered the evil genius.

Elastigirl and Dash ceased their crying. They looked up at the enraged Mastermind. His anger began to die down and he puts on an evil smile.

"Well, it looks like my theory of your children has been proven wrong. It looks like your daughter is a difficult one to destroy. I mean, she survived an arduous, lengthy, grueling, battle in the concluding combat against the greatest antagonist of all time." he laughed. "Well, it looks like I will have to find someone else to get the job done."

"You'll never get your hands on my Violet!" declared Elastigirl.

"Oh don't worry. It's not my hands that will kill "your Violet". Mastermind's eyes became red once again. At the same time, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash's eyes became red as well. The three of them falls on their knees, placing their hands on their head. The hollered in pain as Mastermind went through the suffering procedure of taking over the Incredibles' mind. "I believe you three can get the job done."

The family of Supers stopped screaming and stood back on to their feet. Their eyes were red and were spellbound.

"How may we serve you master?" chanted Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash in a monotonic voice.

Mastermind grinned. "Go back to Metroville and have fun with your daughter. . . a lot of fun. And don't discontinue until she is dead, or if I tell you otherwise."

"Yes master Mastermind." cantillated the family.

Two of Mastermind's servant escorted the Incredibles family out of the prison cell. Mastermind was about to leave when something grabbed his legs.

"Please! Don't hurt Violet." begged Tony. "Don't hurt her! Please! I beg you! I'll do anything. . . anything, just don't hurt her!"

Mastermind levitated Tony up into the air. He examines the imploring teenaged boy. "It's too late now. She, along with her brother Valor is going to die, and there is nothing you can do about it." Tony resumes bawling again. "But. . . I have a sensitive spot for you. So, I won't let you participate in killing Invisigirl. But I'm sure you will enjoy watching your girlfriend die."

Afer he set Tony down, two of Mastermind's slaves took him away to a certain area. He let out a roar of rage as he was dragged away.

"I have the other Super to take care of." said the evil genius. He left his mysterious island and headed back to Metroville.


	14. Confronted

**Confronted**

Valor exited the National Super Agency's headquarters. He stomped down the dark streets of Metroville. Thoughts swirled in Valor's head. He mumbled some inaudible words, but he expressed a couple thoughts out loud.

"I wonder what Rick meant about being a family? Violet and I aren't a family. We hate each other and I will never love her again. So. . . why do I get this feeling. . . that the old man is right?"

Suddenly, he saw five thugs surrounding him. They were equipped with chains, bats, pipes, and guns. Valor looked at each thug in the eyes. They were glowing red. Valor knew who was behind this. He took out his V Sword. One thug charges at him, armed with a pipe. With one swipe of his V Sword, he sliced a large part of the pipe. Valor spun then side kicked the attacking thug square in the chin. Another thug comes in and swings his bat at the Super's head. Valor ducked out of the way. The thug tried to swing at him again, but his bat got parried by Valor's blade. The swordsman Super knocked it out of his hands then elbowed the thug right in the gut before sweeping him to the ground. After he did crash on to the earth, Valor spun his sword around his hand about three times. He assumed a fighting position. Two thugs with chains swinging over their heads attacked. The two ran over towards the Super Hero. Valor grinned and jumped up and over the thugs. Once he landed on his two feet, he turned and punched a thug in the stomach. He recoiled and doubled over. Valor spun his V Sword around his hand. Afterwards, he bashed the thug on the head with the handle of his sword, knocking him unconscious. The other thug swings his weapon at the Super. Valor parries the chain and grabs the thug by the arm. He picks him up and viciously slams him on to the ground. That knocked the wind out of him. Valor turned to the last remaining thug. He was joined by the two others who attacked the swordsman before.

"Shoot 'em boys!" commanded one.

At that moment, the two thugs pulled out a handgun. He started shooting at Valor. He avoided the bullets and looked all around for a place to hide. He found a taxi cab parked nearby, and with one gigantic leap, Valor jumped over and landed right behind the yellow car. The thugs continued the shooting. The bullets pierced through the doors and destroyed the cab windows.

"Dude, what the heck is it with bad guys attacking young people like me?"

While the shooting continued, Valor planned his next attack. He raised his head and finally, an idea came to him. He gave his V Sword a flick, and his sword became a bladed whip. He jumped over the car and spun his V Sword over his head. Valor lashed his elongated blade at a thug's hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. He later used his V Sword to sweep the thug on to the ground. He landed on the street very, very hard. Valor turned to the other shooting thug. He gave his V Sword one flick and it reverted back from a bladed whip to a regular sword. He started to sprint toward the thug shooting at him. The thug continued to fire his pistol at the charging swordsman. Once Valor was about three feet away from him, he jumped and slashed his V Sword at the thug. The Super's attack created a deep wound in the thug. He feel to the floor in pain. Valor placed his blade back into its sheathe. He turned and glared into the eyes of the last remaining thug. Frightened, he simply turned and ran away. Valor sighed.

"Also, what is it with bad guys and running away instead of turning themselves in?"

Valor transformed his hand into his Beam Sword. He aimed his sword at the eluding thug. The super fired a blue laser beam at the thug. It nailed him in the back, sending him flying down the road. Valor looked at all of the downed thugs who attacked him.

"Okay Mastermind. I know you are here. Come on out!"

A laugh was heard. Then, out of nowhere, Mastermind appeared right in front of Valor. "Excellent job Valor. Once again, you have baffled me with your fighting techniques."

"That's nice, that's nice." Valor replied sarcastically. He aimed his Bean Sword at Mastermind. "Now hold still so I can shoot you."

"Believe me, shooting me is not the smartest idea in the world."

"Really? We'll see about that." he replied, ready to fire.

"Very well. There goes your chance of finding your parents again."

Valor knew he was right. He wanted so badly to hurt the evil villain who kidnaped his mom, dad, and Dash. But should he go overboard, then he will lose his only source of information of where his family is. Valor utter a huge sigh and slowly lowered his weapon.

"Okay, now that you actually admit that you know where they are, why don't you tell me?"

"Very well, but first, how much do you love riddles?" Mastermind asked.

Valor looked at him oddly. "What kind of question is that? What does "a riddle" have to do with the location of my family?"

"Well, just listen." said Mastermind as he began his riddle. "**Someone** is **dying** to **see them** at** home**."

Valor looked annoyed. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

"Think about it Valor."

The swordsman Super inhaled a long breath and began to relax. He closed his eyes and thought to himself about the riddle. "Okay, **someone** is **dying** to **see them **at **home**. . . at home. . .I know where they are. They are at home now. Well, that was easy." he cogitated. "Now. . . **someone** is waiting to **see them**. Besides me, who else out there is **dying** to see them again?" Valor thought long and hard. Finally, "Violet. . . that's it. Violet is waiting for them at home. . . wait a second. . . something doesn't add up. First of all, why would mom, dad, and Dash be going home in the first place? If they were going back home. . . something doesn't sound right. I mean, Mastermind abducted them. Why would he just release them? Unless. . ."

Valor's eyes opened wide. He knew. Mastermind has the power to control one's mind. It wasn't the family's free will to return back, Mastermind must've sent them. . . he sent them brainwashed. And he sent them home because. . . Violet is there. . . alone, defenseless and unaware. Now Valor knew why the word **dying** was inserted in to the riddle. The mesmerized Incredibles family. . . was going to attack and kill her.

"Oh you didn't." the swordsman Super pointed his Beam Sword at Mastermind.

"Oh, I did." he laughed.

"You are going to pay for this!"

Valor slashed his Beam Sword and projected a Sonic Slash. Valor furiously discharged it to Mastermind. The villain laughed and levitated up in to the air, dodging the Sonic Slash. While in the air, he delivered his final message to Valor.

"If my prediction is correct, your family should be at your home already. Oh, I can't imagine what they will do to your sister, but I know it won't be pleasant. But do you care. You even said it yourself. "You hate her, and you will never love her again."

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

"Admit it son, you know it's true. You should be glad that she will soon be dead." Mastermind gave one last echoing laugh before disappearing into the night.

Valor revert his Beam Sword back to his original right hand. He turned and sprinted in the direction of his home. He didn't care anymore of what Violet said or did to him in the past. Valor also completely forgot he said he hated her, and failed to remember what he did to her. All that was on his mind, was that Violet was in danger. Valor had to save her no matter what.


	15. Fighting Family

**Fighting Family**

Violet staggered down the darkened street back to her house. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, Violet reached the doorstep of her house. She obtained her hidden house key from under the doormat. She opened the door to her house and entered inside. She turned on the lights to her house. The Parrs house was full of silence. The parents were gone, and Lucius and Honey Best were taking care of baby Jack-Jack. Violet at once stormed off to her room, slammed the door behind her shut, then crashed on her bed. She buried her face in her pink pillow. Tears were draining out of the teenaged girls eyes. She wept and bawled for ten straight minutes. Afterwards, she sat up straight on he bed. Violet wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on Vi." she said to herself. "Pull yourself together. Just relax. Sure your family and that one person who loves you more than anything else in the entire universe is taken, but complaining and beating yourself up isn't gonna help solve any thing." Violet began to be a little less tense. "Maybe a nice cool shower will calm me down a bit."

Violet took off her mask and placed it on her dresser. She took off her gloves and boots and placed it right beside her mask. She was about to go over and grab a change of clothes, when she saw Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash standing right in front of her closet. She gasped and jumped back.

"Mom, dad, Dash! You surprised me." The family glared at Violet with red bloodshot eyes. "Uh. . . guys, you okay? Why are you staring at me like that? Oh no. . ."

Violet knew. She turned and tried to run away and out of her room, but Dash tripped her to the ground. She tried to get up, but Mr. Incredible grabbed her daughter by her foot. He throws her on to her bed. Violet lands on her back, but quickly gets on to her knees. Unfortunately, a punch by Elastigirl sent her recoiling in pain. Elastigirl grab her daughter and lifted her up. She slammed her against her mirror by her dresser. The glass shattered on impact, then Elastigirl threw Violet against the wall, sending a jolt of pain rushing though her spine. Then, Elastigirl lifted her up one more time and viciously slams her daughter against and though her door. Slumping against the wall in her hallway, Violet wailed in pain. Her back was sore from crashing into a wall, a mirror and a door. The mesmerized Dash saw an opportunity to inflect more damage on to his sister. He sprints up to Violet and delivers strong but fast punches across her face. The speed of the punches were about one hundred miles an hour. Dash ruthlessly punches Violet across the face for about a minute. Afterwards, he ceased his punching. Violet painfully struggled to get to her feet, but the pain in her back and her face was excruciating.

"Dash, please. I don't want to do this."

Dash backed up into his sister's room. After about twenty five paces, he ran at full speed at Violet. She saw her brother coming and puts up a force field just in time. Dash bumped into the force field and was sent to the ground.

"Mom, dad, Dash, I don't want to hurt you. Please don't do this." she cried. "I will defend myself if I have to."

Violet unleashed a kick eleven year old boy, who moved out of the way just in time. He was later joined by Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. Violet swung her leg at her family. Dash ducked, and Elastigirl jumped out of the way. Mr. Incredible however, grabbed Violet's foot and pushed her to the ground. Violet got to her feet and became invisible. She silently crept to her family. Unfortunately, to the family, it seemed like she wasn't invisible at all. Because once Violet was very close to her mom, dad and her brother, Mr. Incredible grabbed the teenaged heroine by her head. He lifted her off the ground, and Violet reappeared. She tried to get her father to release his huge hand on her head. All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible slowly started squeezing his daughter's head. He squeezes harder and harder, crushing her head fiercely. Violet cried in pain.

"Dad. . . let go. . . your. . . crushing. . . my skull!" she wailed.

Mr. Incredible begins to tighten his grasp on his daughter's head. Violet was now wailing and whimpering in pain. She had to find some way out of this torture before her dad squeezes her brain out of her skull. With her bare feet, Violet kicks her dad right in the chin. That loosened his grip a little, but not a lot. Violet kicked him again. After about three kicks, Mr. Incredible slams his daughter's head against the wall. The impact created a dent in the wall where Violet's head was slammed. Violet tried to get her dad to release his grip. Unfortunately, Dash came on the offensive once again. The young speedster rushed up to Violet and delivered blows to her unblocked stomach. The punches were not only rapid, but powerful as well. With the speed of one hundred miles an hour, Dash followed his next punch with another powerful one. A minute later, he stopped, and Mr. Incredible released his hold on his daughter. She collapsed to the floor. She rolled on the ground, clenching her stomach. She groaned in pain. A devastating kick from her mom to her midsection sent her rolling on the ground, increasing her stomach pain even more. She slowly and painfully got to her feet. The next thing she saw was Mr. Incredible punch ready to plow into her face. She ducked just in time. The father, instead of hitting his original target, punched his hand right through the wall. Violet kicked her dad in the chest, sending him falling to the floor with a big thud. She later gave a wheel kick to Elastigirl, but she bent over backwards to a ninety degree angle. After she stood back up, she glared at her girl. Violet flinched and gave her a punch to the face. Elastigirl ducked and followed with a sharp uppercut, connecting with Violet's chin. That blow sent her flying across the hall and into the family room. The rest of the family dashed up to her. Mr. Incredible lifted his daughter and slammed her through a table. That sent a immense amount pain through her back. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. Mr. Incredible lifted his beaten daughter up once again and carried her to the dinning room. He ruthlessly slams her, stomach first, on to the wooden dinning room table. Now, her back and her stomach really, really hurt. It felt like it was injured or worse. It was even more painful to get to her knees. She was tired, battered, beaten and fatigued. Once she did, Elastigirl kicked her square in the cheek, knocking her back to the ground. She panted heavily as Dash came up to his weary sister. He grabbed her long black hair and lifted her up by it. Suddenly, with all of his strength, Dash threw his sister hard on to the floor. Pain followed after that. Then Elastigirl grabbed Violet by her hair. She lifted her up on to her feet. Though exhausted and injured, she summoned enough strength to stay on her feet. Unfortunately, a ravaging right hook sent Violet spinning around and around, dazed and groggy. She finally fell to the floor, panting, weak, and damaged. The family slowly moved towards the clobbered teenaged girl.

"Should we kill her now master?" asked Elastigirl.

"No, have some more fun with your daughter. This might be your last moments together, so enjoy them."

The family laughed. Violet right now was in severe pain. Her back was injured, her face was sore, and her stomach area was in severe pain. Almost every part of her body was hurting her. Moving just one inch of any part of her body would send a rush of pain through her body. Still, she tardily got to her feet. She glared at her family.

"Guys, I told you I was going to defend myself if I had to. Well, it looks like you give me no. . . choice."

At that moment, Violet ran to her family. She jumped and lunged a kick at her family. With ease, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Dash were able to evade Violet's attack. Still Violet continue on the offense. At last, Violet kicked Mr. Incredible straight in the chest. He fell to the floor but quickly got back up. He grunted and gave a petrifying glare to Violet. This frightened the teenaged girl a lot. That glare brought out the apprehension in her. She knew her dad was going to do something incredibly painful to her. And he did. Mr. Incredible went over to the couch. He picked it up and threw it at his daughter. Violet tried to put up a force field, but before she could, the flung sofa knocked her to the ground. She laid on the ground in pain. Elastigirl lifted Violet by her hair helped her to her feet. Dash followed up with a rapid outpour of right and left hooks and jabs to her face. The speeding son then delivered a barrage of blows to Violet's belly. Elastigirl release her hold on her daughter's hair. She rolled on the floor, clenching her stomach with one hand, and rubbing her face with her other hand. Mr. Incredible then went up to his wife. Smiling, he gives Violet the thumbs down sign.

"Dad. . . no. . . please." she whispered.

Her pleas were futile. Mr. Incredible jumped up as high as he could and body slammed his defenseless daughter. He body slammed Violet so hard, he almost broke every bone in her body. He got off of his girl. Violet was now moaning on pain. Never had she been though a fight like this before. Her family was beating the crap out of her, and there's nothing she could do about it. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Then Elastigirl locks both her arms in an armlock. Violet squeals in agony as pain rushes through her arm. Elastigirl then locked in an excruciating leglock. Violet hollers loudly as her legs increase in pain. Finally, Elastigirl grabs her hair and lifts her on to her feet. A violent kick from Dash to Violet's chest sends her ramming into a wall. After she bounced off, he stumbles all around. A ferocious kick from her dad slams her to the wall again, creating a large dent. The father grabbed his daughter's head. He lifts her up before slamming her down on to the floor as hard as he could. Each time Violet's head crashes to the floor, the impact makes a deeper dent in the ground and would aggravate Violet's headache. He does that for about three times. Mr. Incredible then lifts her high into the air. He releases his grip on his daughter's head, but after letting go of her head, he later grabs her by her long hair, keeping her suspended in the air. Violet dangled helplessly. Suddenly, Mr. Incredible punched his daughter as hard as he could to her exposed and aggrieved stomach. She whimpers and cries in pain. Being punched is one thing, but being punched by a super who is stronger than Superman hurts a lot more than anyone could ever imagine. Mr. Incredible then delivers more of his most incredible, strongest, most powerful punches, jabs, crosses, hooks and uppercuts. His fists connect with Violet's face, cheek, chin, nose, head, ribs, chest, and stomach. Violet struggles to endure all the unbearable pain, but it's overwhelming for her. She begins to wail, whimper, moan, and groan in pain. Mr. Incredible releases Violet's hair, but before Violet's feet could touch the ground, the father give one more incredibly powerful punch to the beaten heroine's stomach. That blow was not only unendurable and violent, but it also sent Violet crashing though her family room wall, and through the garage door. She dragged along the driveway. Violet lamented as pain rushed through her body. She wanted to nurse her injured body, but moving at least one inch would send a rush of pain through the teen Super's body. She violently coughed. Violet's face was messed up, her nose was broken, cheeks were swollen and sore, she had two black eyes, most of her teeth had been knocked out, her chin felt like it was moved two inches up, and her stomach was in excruciating, torturous, agonizing pain.

"It's hopeless." bawled Violet, coughing excessively. "They are. . . (cough). . . too strong. . . too powerful. . . (cough)."

Finally, after laying on the Parr's driveway for a while, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash all came up to the decimated daughter. She slowly opened her eyes. Violet was shocked to see her father carrying a car above his head. Her dad had an evil grin on his face. With the very last of her energy, she rolled out of the way before Mr. Incredible smashed the car on to her. Unfortunately, after she rolled out of the way, all her strength and power had finally diminished. She couldn't move anymore. Violet didn't have enough energy to breathe, become invisible, or project a force field, let alone move. Elastigirl then grabbed her daughter by the throat. At once, she began to choke the life out of her. Violet gaged and coughed for at least one breath of air.

"Mom. . . I. . . can't. . . breathe. . . let go. . . of me" She gagged.

Sadly, her mom would loosen her grasp. Every time Violet struggled for at least one breath of air, Elastigirl would tighten her grip on her daughter's neck. Violet's face slowly turned red, then blue. Finally, her face turned the color purple. She gaged and choked every second that passed. Finally, at the last second, Elastigirl loosened her grasp on Violet's neck. She fell to the ground, wheezing, gaging, choking, and coughing violently. Then, Dash grabbed her right arm, while Elastigirl grabbed her other arm. They lifted Violet on to her feet. Mr. Incredible stepped in front of Violet. He brought his arm back in a clenched fist. Violet foresaw what was coming, but she didn't have the energy to break free from her mom and her brother.

"Dad. . . no. . . please don't hurt me. . . please." The teenaged heroine pleaded.

The father failed to hear or comply with her inaudible implores. Just after Elastigirl and Dash released her arms, Mr. Incredible punched Violet as hard as he could right to Violet stomach. What Violet was about to go through next is probable the most painful crashes ever for a Super heroine. The impact sent her crashing through the garage again, through the walls of the house, through her room, out of the house, through the backyard fence, through more houses, and through a series of trees. She had been knocked about half a mile. Finally, she dragged along the concrete right beside the pool area. It was the same place where the Parr family had their Summer Celebration. Violet rolled along the concrete; her eyes were full of tears. Her back was critically injured by smashing through houses and trees. She felt like it was broken. Her back wasn't the only painful part in her body. After Mr. Incredible punched her unbelievably hard in the stomach, she curled up in the fetal position. It was painful for her to move. She wanted clutch her aggrieved abdomen, but an immense amount of pain would surge through her body every time she moved. Violet could not feel any part of her body because of the pain. She wailed as she tried to endure such excruciating pain. Then, seconds later, Dash appeared. He glared at his demolished sister. A evil smile soon appeared on his face. He was later joined with Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible. Violet struggled to get on to her hands and knees. It took her a while, but once she did, her mom gave a solid kick to her injured stomach, sending her plunging in to the deep swimming pool. Dash, Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible all jump into the water after her. Violet helplessly sank to the bottom of the pool. Dash grabbed her hair and pulled her to her family. Suddenly, a right and left hook from Elastigirl connected to Violet's face. A vicious uppercut from Dash connected with her chin. Finally, Mr. Incredible collides a colossal punch to Violet's gut. She clenched her stomach, and started to swim to the surface. It was difficult for her because she ran out of energy, and the pain was immense. Still, she wanted to breathe. She wanted at least on breath of fresh air. All that determination gave her what she needed. Finally, Violet reaches the surface and emerges from the water, gasping a breath of air. She wipes the water and hair from her face, although it was painful to do it. She was very fatigued and exhausted. She started to dog paddle to the edge of the pool. She was just about a foot away from the edge, when the extended hand of Elastigirl grabbed her bare ankle. Violet started to sink back into the water. She tried reaching for the edge of the pool but it was no use. Finally, she took in one last final breath of air. Her mom pulled her back under water. Deeper and deeper she went. Suddenly Mr. Incredible grabbed Violet's arms and squeezed as hard as he could. The bone inside her crushed, sending a jolt of pain and discomfort in both of her arms. Mr, Incredible grasped and crushed the bones in Violet's legs. Violet cried as the pain was increased. Mr. Incredibles delivered a punch square in the face. The impact floated her to the surface. Violet resurfaced, gasping a huge breath of air. She coughed the water out of her lungs. Suddenly, Elastigirl grabbed her bare foot once again and pulled her under. Poor Violet was now defenseless. Elastigirl wrapped her elastic body around Violet's neck, choking the air out of her. Dash swam up and delivered a series of solid jabs, crosses, hooks, and uppercuts to his sister's face. Mr. Incredible delivered a barrage of incredible punches to his daughter's stomach. Violet was now locked in a very excruciating torture. She was underwater, where oxygen was absent, but to make things worse, Elastigirl was strangling her with her elastic body, her brother was rapidly punching her face, and her colossus powerful dad was using all his strength to beat on her belly. Every time she took a blow, not only pain would follow after that, she would also lose oxygen in her lungs. She wailed in pain as the torture continued. Finally, Elastigirl loosened around her girl's neck, Dash gave one last solid punch to her face before stopping, and Mr. Incredible drilled Violet one final punch in the gut before discontinuing. Elastigirl and Dash headed to the surface, but Mr. Incredible grabbed Violet's hair and pulled her to the surface. The father lifted her soaking daughter on to the edge of the pool. Coughing excessively, she laid on the ground, gasping for air. She wailed, cried, whimpered, and cringed in pain. She could not move or feel a single in her body. Every part of her body was beaten excessively. Her family stared down at her beaten up daughter. Suddenly, a laugh echoed throughout the vicinity. And then, Mastermind walked up to the decimated Violet.

"Wow Invisigirl. So that is how tough you really are? How pathetic." Mastermind's hurtful words stuck Violets heart. Tears began to streak down her eyes. "I told your family to go all out on you, but you are a hard one to kill."

Violet moaned painfully. She then whispered, "You. . . are going. . . pay. . . for. . . what you. . . did."

"And what are you going to do?" laughed Mastermind. "Face it Invisigirl. I've won. You have lost everything. Heck, even your own brother refused to save you."

Violet could not believe what she just heard. First her family was abducted, then Tony was taken, and she receives the beating of her life. Now, Michael had one chance to save her, and he threw it back in her face. This made Violet burst into tears. She now went through, not only physical pain, but emotional pain as well.

"Michael. . . I. . . I. . ."

"Good bye Invisigirl." Mastermind concluded. And with that, he gave a sharp, solid kick to Violet's midsection, sending her rolling back in to the pool. She slowly sank to the bottom. Pain rushed through her body. But it wasn't just physical pain, emotional anguish also rushed in her heart. She started to loose consciousness. But before everything blackened out, her heart cried out, "Michael. . ." then everything turned black.


	16. Hospital Trip

**Hospital Trip**

"CRASH!"

"What was that?" wondered Valor as he jerked his head left and right. He heard a loud crashing noise. He started to sprint to the noise. "Violet, if that was you, please be okay."

Valor followed the noise. He sprinted until he came to a pathway of fallen trees. He glanced at it very strangely.

"Okay, this looks very, very odd." he complemented. "Well, from the looks of these trees, it would make sense that something was projected into theat direction."

At once, Valor turned and sprinted to that specific direction he followed the pathway of fallen trees and houses. He kept going at a sprint. He didn't care that his legs felt like they were on fire, or that he later got a cramp in his side. All that was on his mind was Violet was in trouble. He had to get to her as fast as he could before it was too late. It wasn't long before Valor found the ending pathway of fallen trees. He arrived at the pool area.

"Violet. . . are you here?"

Valor slowly jerked his head right and left. He saw nobody. He heard the wind blow but no sign of Violet anywhere. Then, he looked in the pool. He saw little tiny ripples flowing in the water. He looked at it oddly. Water doesn't make ripples by itself. Only after something has been thrown into the water, then wavelets of water are scattered throughout the pool. Valor leaned over the edge. At the bottom, he could see a lifeless girl wearing a purple and pink super suit with black hair. Valor fearfully gasped and couldn't believe what his eyes are telling him.

"Oh my God, Violet no!" gasped Valor.

With that, he dove into the pool. He swam deeper and deeper. Twelve feet later, he approached his unconscious sister. Valor scooped her up with his arms and started to swim to the surface. He emerged out of the water, taking a gasp of air. The swordsman Super started to swim over to the edge of the pool with Violet in his arms. Her brought her up on to the edge of the pool before climbing out. Shivering and soaked, he dashed over to the Pool Service Office. He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the Hospital for Injured Supers.

"Hello? This is V. . .V. . . Valor. I. . . I. . .n. . .n. . . need you guys to. . . to bring an ambulance over at the M. . . Metroville Community P. . . Pool Area now!" Valor said in a panicked voice through his tears. "Please. . . hurry!"

Valor ran back to the lifeless Violet. At once, the swordsman Super started doing CPR on her. He tilted her head back and listened for a heartbeat. Sadly, there was none. Valor pinched her nose and started to blow in her mouth, filling Violet's chest with air. He waited for a sign of coughing, or movement, or at least one implication of life. After a second of motionlessness, Valor transformed his hand into an Electric Sword.

"WAKE UP VIOLET!" he cried, pressing the flat part of the electric blade against her chest. That sent a shock of electricity through out Violet's static body. "Please Vi." He presses the blade on her again. "Don't die on me!" Tears began to flow from his eyes as he continued to press his Electric Sword onto her body. "I. . . didn't. . . get. . . a. . . chance. . . to. . .say. . . I'm. . . SORRY!"

Valor wept. With no hope, he sobbed excessively. An ambulance arrived. Three people with a stretcher came and lifted Violet up on to it. Valor followed the people into the ambulance. At one, the vehicle sped to the H.I.S.

* * *

Once they arrived, the nurses rolled Violet into the Hospital. Valor followed closely. Just as the nurses were about to enter the Emergency Room, a doctor stopped Valor from accompanying.

"Son, this is a restricted area. "He said, struggling from the swordsman hero from entering the E.R. "You are not allowed to be in here!"

The E.R doors slowly began to close. "VIOLET, I JUST WANNA SAY. . . **I'M SORRY!**"

With that, the Emergency Room doors closed and locked. Valor stood and stared. He reluctantly staggered over to the waiting room. He sat in a chair sobbing uncontrollably. Many Supers took notice of the saddened super. An hour later, a nurse walked up to Valor. He wiped his tears away and looked at the nurse.

"Are you Valor?"

He nodded. "Nurse, how is she? Will she be okay? Will she be alright?"

"Well, for a young Super," she sighed, "she is in very bad condition. He face is all messed up, hair is a complete mess, all of her teeth had been knocked out, back has been injured severely, her stomach has taken the beating of a lifetime, and almost every part of her body is either sore, bruised , or broken. How could you do this to her!" She demanded an answer.

"I. . . I. . . I didn't do this to her." Valor spoke softly.

"Nonsense, you battled her in the streets of Metroville. It was on the news. Don't. . ."

At one, Valor bolted up from his seat and started to shove the nurse to the wall. He held her against the wall. He then transformed his hand into his Metal Sword. He pulls his hand back, ready to stab his sword into the nurse's face if she angers him again. Many people took notice of this, but were too afraid of doing anything.

"Listen to me." gritted Valor. "I. . . did not. . . do this to her. I didn't beat her up okay! Believe me. I would never go this far!" Valor started to relax a bit. He backed away from the terrified nurse. "Okay. . . just promise me. . . you will do whatever it takes to save her."

"I promise, the doctors here will do whatever we can."

And with that, she left and went to the ER. Valor sat on the chair and waited patiently. He, however is filled with anxiety. He starts to blame himself for what happened to her.

"This is all my fault. If I didn't fight with Violet and said that I hated her, she wouldn't end up the way she is. Why if I have to go so far? Why did I say all of those things to her? Why. . . why. . . why?"

* * *

Hours passed, but for Valor, it seemed like an eternity waiting for Violet. Finally, after a very long time, a doctor came out to Valor. He stood on to his feet, filled with apprehension. He stared at the doctor for a long time, waiting for a reply. Finally, the doctor sighed. . . then smiled. Valor sighed in relief.

"Your sister is currently recovering. It wasn't easy, and most of our doctors were exhausted at the end, but she should be fine in the morning."

"Is it okay if I see her?" asked Valor.

"Well, she needs plenty of rest but go on ahead." Valor started walking away from the waiting room. "She is in room A113." finished the doctor.

Valor rode the elevator up two floors, then he walked down the long hallway of rooms. It wasn't long before he reached her room. Valor slowly opened the door. Inside, was Violet asleep. He crept up to her silently.

"Violet?"

She began to open her eyes slowly. "M. . . M. . . Michael?" she spoke softly.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright." said a relieved Valor.

Violet was instantly touched by his last six words. "Thank you Michael. You really do care."

"Violet, listen to me. I'm so sorry. Sorry for hurting you, sorry for fighting you, and sorry saying all of those things to you."

"Michael. . ." whispered his sister.

"Violet, this is all my fault." He continued. "If I didn't do all of those things to hurt you, none of this would've happened to you. The truth is Violet. . . I don't hate you. I can't stand a second when you aren't with me. Dad is right Vi. Ever since we first met, we have been each other's best buddies. We shouldn't let the most trivial things affect our special bond between each other." Valor said. Violet made a fairly distinct smile. "Violet, my one and only sister, I need to say something to you. Something have never heard from me ever in your life. . .** I love you Violet**."

She was touched by his powerful words. Never in his entire life has he said something so powerful, so emotional, and so affecting.

"**I love you too Michael**."

A tear came out of both of their eyes. Finally, after a long emotional moment, Valor gave a very long, warm, tender hug to Violet. She wrapped her arms around her brother. Even though it was a little painful, Michael's presence soothed the pain. They clung on to each other for a long time. After a while, both released.

"Well, you better get some rest now Violet." Valor said as he headed towards the exit.

"Michael?"

"Yeah Vi?"

"Could you do me a favor for me please?" she pleaded.

"Anything."

"Go back to our house. You might find a lot of destroyed stuff over there. But go to my room and retrieve my gloves, boots, and mask. Can you do that for me please?"

* * *

Valor smiled and closed the door to her room. Immediately, he dashed back to his house. Once he got there, he found that the house was completely destroyed. Still, he ventured through the ruined home and finally got to Violet's room. He quickly grabbed her boots, gloves and finally, her mask. Valor sprinted back towards the Hospital for Injured Supers. Once he got back to Violet's room, he found her sound asleep on her bed. Valor smiled and pulled up a chair right beside his sister's bed. He too was growing sleepier. He rested his head on Violet's bed and fell asleep. Before he slumbered however, he grabbed Violet by the hand. He held on to her as Violet squeezed Valor's gentle hand. A sense of love floated in the air as the two slept.


	17. Yet Another Fight

**Yet Another Fight**

"So let me get this straight. You are saying that mom, dad, and Dash all attacked you while you were at home?" inquired Valor, walking out of the Hospital for Injured Supers with Invisigirl, stepping into the morning light.

"Yes," answered Invisigirl, "they came in unexpectedly and beat me up. They were like, mesmerized"

"Let me guess. Mastermind?" wondered Valor. Invisigirl nodded. "Wow, isn't that a surprise." he said sarcastically.

"What is it with that guy? I mean, what is it with him and us?" wondered Invisigirl. "I mean, he kidnaped mom, dad, and Dash, but why does he always try to kill us?"

"I don't know. But we have to find our family before something bad happens again."

"One problem Michael. We don't know where they are."

"That's true. So right now, we are at a dead end. VIOLET, LOOK OUT!"

Valor picked Invisigirl up and jumped up into the air. A car came skidding off of the street and on to the sidewalk, barely missing the two Supers. Once Valor reached the ground, the car crashed through a window nearby. Both Super siblings looked back at the destroyed car, then back in the direction where the car skidded. The two could see a mob of people walking down the street. Invisigirl squinted and noticed that everyone's eyes were glowing red.

"Here we go again." complained Valor.

"Doesn't he ever quit?" Invisigirl wondered.

Valor's right hand transformed into his Electric Sword, and his left hand transformed into his Fire Sword. Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance, but Valor looked at her with a serious look.

"Violet, you just got out of the hospital. Let me take care of this."

"Michael. . . I. . ."

"VIOLET!" shouted Valor. Invisigirl looked at him with affectionate eyes. Valor sighed. "Look Vi. I really care about you. If I let you fight with me after you got out of the hospital, you might hurt yourself again. I can't let you get any worse. Please, just promise you will stay out of this. Please?"

Invisigirl continued to gaze at her brother with affectionate eyes. She knew, deep down inside, he really cared. After a minute or so, she nodded her head at him. She ran and looked for a safe place to hide. Valor turned his attention back to the advancing mob of mesmerized people. he got into a fighting stance. Five seconds later, he charged to the mob. As the crowd of people got closer and closer, readiness rushed through the swordsman super's body. Invisigirl watched from behind a parked bus as Valor battled the hypnotized crowd.

He slashed his Electric Sword at three people, sending jolts of electricity through their body. The three electrified people fell to the ground. Bodies felling all numb. Valor slashed his Electric Sword at more and more people, being extremely careful not to slash to deep, or he will bring instant fatality to them. He gives precise slice to their torso just deep enough to send bolts of electricity surging through their body. Valor continues to slash at the attacking group of people. After a couple slashes, a punch to Valor's face sent him recoiling backwards. He soon feel into the grasp of a full nelson hold of a brainwashed person. While in that restraining hold, two people ran up to Valor. Valor jumped and kick both in the chest. Unfortunately, another muscular mesmerized man came up to Valor. He gives the swordsman Super two hooks to his face, followed by a rock solid uppercut to the chin. Next, he gave two powerful punches to his exposed stomach, and last, he gives two crosses straight into Valor's face. The person that held Valor in the full nelson dropped the Super to the ground. The mob encircled the beaten super and began stepping on his back, face, stomach, and any and all unblocked parts. After a while of being stomped on, one individual grabs Valor and lifts him off the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Invisigirl saw that her brother was in trouble. "Michael! Hang on, I'm coming to help!"

She quickly turned invisible and left her hiding spot. She sprinted toward the mob of people. Suddenly, Valor is thrown viciously. He is hurling passed Invisigirl and crashing on to a building, creating a huge dent upon impact. Invisigirl looked at the mob then back at Valor.

"You know what? I think I'll just sit this one out." Invisigirl said. Looking for way to assist her brother, she looked all around. Then, she looked up at the building the swordsman Super crashed into. On the top of that ten story building, Invisigirl could see a man overseeing the entire battle. She reappeared and immediately scurried into that specific edifice. "Michael, hang on!" she concluded.

Invisigirl saw that the elevator inside was still wide open. She immediately made a dash toward the elevator. "HEY, WAIT DON'T CLOSE THE ELEVATOR!" she would call.

"Freak, get away from me." the man inside said as the doors of the elevator closed.

Invisigirl started to pound the elevator door. She then jerked her head right and left. Finally, she saw a stairway. The teenaged super heroine raced up the flight of stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valor was now getting beat like a rag doll. Instantly after he got slammed on to a building, the large group of mesmerized people all came to him. Valor quickly got onto his feet and started to swipe his Fire Sword at them. When the blade would touch any part of the torso, it would burn through the skin. Same with the clothing. When the Fire Sword came into contact with any article of clothing, it would catch on fire. Valor continued to swipe his fiery blade at the people. After a while, people started backing off. Valor froze then reverted his Elemental Swords back to normal hand. Then, four people all ran up to Valor. Two delivered kicks to Valor's midsection, only to have it blocked. Then, a concrete kick to the teenaged Super Hero's chin was connected. Valor was sent flying up in to the air before he plummeted back down to earth. Before he touched the ground, a man gave the swordsman Super hero a double punch. One fist plowed through his face, while the other sank into his stomach. Valor was projected back and, he collided against the wall behind him. He slumped against the building, nursing his face, clenching his stomach. He slowly opened his groggy eyes. Many hypnotized people charging at him. He quickly transformed his hand into his Ice Sword. He rapidly slashed at them. The slash of the Ice Sword froze the attackers in a block of ice. After slashing at all the attacking individuals. He ran to the mob who previously assaulted him earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, Invisigirl raced up a very long flight of stairs. She sprinted as hard as she could up five floors. By the time she reached the sixth floor, not only was she panting real hard, but her legs felt like they were on fire. Trying to catch her breath, she sat down. Finally, she pondered on the situation.

"Michael is fighting not only for his life. He is fighting for me. I can't just stop and give up. Michael is counting on me. I better keep going."

Tired and exhausted, she got up and continued to run up the stairway. She refused to go any slower than a sprint. No matter how much her legs hurt, no matter how critical her cramp in her side was, she did not stop. Finally, after several minutes, she reached the entrance to the roof. She bent over, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

At the same time, Valor slashed his Ice Sword at almost half of the group of people. Still, there were a lot of people to fight. Valor was now growing tired. After he slashed his Ice Sword at one more person, a sharp kick to his chin sent him falling on the street. People started to pile on top of the downed super. Valor tried to get the large amount of people off him, but it was no use.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a rooftop, "MASTERMIND!" called Invisigirl. The person who she saw on top of the rooftop was none other than the evil genius himself. Mastermind turned and saw a Super Heroine in a purple, pink super suit, glaring at him.

"Invisigirl?" said a rather surprisingly shocked Mastermind. "I thought. . . but that's. . . you are. . ." he stammered. "That's impossible, you are supposed to be. . ."

"Dead? No way. The fact is Mastermind, Michael still does care for me. He is the reason why I'm still alive and in front of you in the flesh." Invisigirl stated. "Now, you are going to pay for what you did to me last night." She got into a fighting stance.

"How cute. Now it's my turn to finish what I was supposed to have done." At once, a muscular, mesmerized man came and tried to grab Invisigirl. Fortunately, she saw it coming. She became invisible. The muscular man and Mastermind looked all around, citing any indication of Invisigirl. All of the sudden, a force field was projected by the unseen teen, encapsulating the mesmerized man. Invisigirl reappeared and a grin was on her face. She projected the force field with the man inside towards Mastermind. It him square in the face. It also sent the man encapsulated in the force field off the roof, plummeting 10 stories down. Also, after the force field nailed Mastermind, he lost his concentration, resulting the brainwashed mob to fall to the floor, unconscious. Down below, Valor emerged from the large glob of knocked out people. Unfortunately, the person that Invisigirl threw off the building landed right on top of him. Valor groaned in pain as he struggled to get the brawny man off him. Meanwhile, Mastermind got to his feet and glared at Invisigirl.

Would you like to try anything else Mastermind?" she inquired. "Give it up already. Tell me where my family and my boyfriend is now!"

"Oh, I can't. If I do, I will ruin the surprise. Besides, I bet your brother Valor knows where they are."

"What are you talking about?"

Mastermind threw a LCD screen at Invisigirl. She caught it. It showed a map of Metroville, then it showed a map of the Pacific Ocean. A red X was marked way out in the middle of the ocean. "Follow this map towards this X. If you refuse, then you will never see your family, nor your boyfriend again."

A evil laugh followed, then Mastermind disappeared. Invisigirl looked at the LCD map for a long time, then she descended down the elevator to the road. The first thing she saw was a heap of people lying on the street. She looked and saw Valor pushing a big muscular man off him. Invisigirl rushed over to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This big, fat guy landed on top of me."

Invisigirl looked at Valor with a "don't look at me; I didn't do anything" look.

Valor shook his head. "Anyways, what's new?"

"Well, I know where mom, dad, Dash, and Tony is." she exclaimed. "All we have to do is follow these coordinates to this location."

She handed him the LCD screen. Valor looked at the map. His smile later turned upside down. He gazed at his sister with a look of fear.

"Violet, you do you have any idea where this place is?"

"Yeah, it's the place where Mastermind is. . ."

"No Vi. It's not just that. It is where I was raised. That X on the map is where I'm from."

Invisigirl looked at Valor with a look of apprehension in her eyes. "You mean. . ."

'Yes Violet. I'm going back home. . . back to Nightmare's Island."


	18. Snug

**Snug**

"Violet, no you have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm going back there." complained Valor.

Both Super siblings walked through downtown Metroville. They were on their way to Metroville Airport. On the way over there Valor had been complaining endlessly about going back to his former father's island. Always asking, "Do we have to? Why? Can we just go somewhere else?"

Frustrated by all of Valor's reluctance, she turned to him and gave a terrifying glare. "MICHAEL, LISTEN TO ME! I AM GETTING VERY TIRED OF YOU WHINING AND COMPLAINING! CAN YOU JUST **SHUT UP?**"

Valor instantly shut his mouth. Invisigirl let out a sigh, then she turned and stormed off. Valor followed after her. They were silent for a long time. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the Metroville Airport. Both went inside.

"Uh Violet," Valor finally asked, "what if Mastermind was just lying? What if this thing about going back over to my father's island is just a trap?"

"Michael, nobody ever said being a super hero is the easiest job on the planet. And besides, everything can be a trap. Which is why you must always be alert for anything and everything."

* * *

Valor and Invisigirl walked through the airport. People stopped and stared when they would pass by. It was odd to see a Super, dressed in their super suit, walking in a place so mundane. Valor and Invisigirl just walked by as if nothing's wrong. Valor finally asked Invisigirl.

"Uh, Violet, would you mind telling me where we are going?"

"We are going to see a special friend of my mom." she answered.

"And who might that be?"

"His name. . . is Snug."

"Sung? Who the heck is he? And why do we need to see him? Shouldn't we figure out how to get to Nightmare's Island instead?"

"Well, first of all, Snug is a very good friend of my mom, and he is a pilot who can take us over there."

Valor and Invisigirl walked until finally, they came to a door labeled "Snug". Both stared at the door. Finally, Invisigirl turned the knob and walked right in. Valor followed after her. Inside was a regular sized office with dull gray walls. Mounted on those walls were a series of plane equipment, maps of random areas all over the world, banners, and other miscellaneous aerodynamic objects. At the very end of the room was a brown desk. Sitting on a chair behind the desk, was a old man. Invisigirl slowly walked up to him.

"Snug?" she caught his attention.

"Huh? Who's there? Is that you Annie?" he asked in a old voice.

"No Snug. It's me, Violet Parr."

"Parr. . . Parr. . . that name sounds very, very familiar."

"Remember? You used to take my mom on flights to unknown areas when she had missions? Her name was Helen."

"Helen Parr. . .Helen Parr. . ." finally, Snug remembered. "Oh yes, I remember now. You are Helen's little girl aren't you?" He smiled. Invisigirl grinned and gave a little nod. "Last time I saw you Violet, you were just a little baby. You were so cute, and my God, look how much you grown! Come here you."

Invisigirl dashed up to hm and gave the old man a big hug. Seconds later, Snug noticed Valor leaning against the wall.

"Ah, who might this youngin' be?"

"This is Michael. A year ago, we adopted him."

Valor walked up to Snug. Then, he shook his hand. "Hey there old man."

"Michael, that's rude!"

Snug laughed. "Funny one aren't you? Well, what are you kids here for?"

"Snug," said Invisigirl, "Our family has been taken. We need you to fly over to Nightmare's Island."

Snug laughed. "Just like your mother. Always off on daring rescues." He went over the window behind his desk. "Well kids, let me see if I can get something fast for you."

"Great!" Invisigirl exclaimed. "We will meet you outside when you are ready."

The Super siblings stepped out of Snug's office. They waited and waited for Snug to get ready. Occasionally, Invisigirl would glance at Valor every once in a while. He just leaned against the wall without giving the slightest acknowledgment of her. At last, Snug emerged from his office in a pilot suit.

"Come with me kids." he said joyfully.

Invisigirl tagged along afer him. Valor on the other hand gave a huge sigh then reluctantly followed. They went outside and walked towards a jet. The three got on board. Minutes later, the engines were powered up, and the plane took off.

* * *

While flying, Snug would sing tunes like "Wild Blue Yonder"repeatedly. Invisigirl was rather irritated by Snug's singing.

"Uh, Snug, if you don't mind. . ." she stopped. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. ". . . if you don't mind, I'm just. . . uh. . . gonna go check. . . on Michael okay?"

"Sounds fine with me." he replied, giving her a thumbs up.

Invisigirl went over to Valor, who was sitting in the very back of the plane. He slumped against the seat, sitting with his arms crossed. He glared out the window. Invisigirl sat right beside him.

"You okay Michael?" she wondered.

"Violet, I don't recall telling you how often I get bad dreams about this place. After you guys decided to adopt me, I swore to myself I would never return back there again."

"Michael," laughed Invisigirl, "everyone around the world knows you as Valor, the courageous swordsman Super. Don't tell me you are afraid."

"I'm not afraid. I just worried that something bad is gonna happen." Then, Valor did something so unexpected, yet so affectionate. He got up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his sister in a hug. She was stunned by this action. "Vi, I don't know what I'll do if something ever happened to you, mom, dad, Dash, or any other person I care about."

Invisigirl gazed into her brother's eyes. They were full of apprehension, worry, and trouble at the same time. Suddenly, the plane began to bump and down, causing the two to stumble to the ground. Invisigirl quickly got to her feet and hurried over to the cockpit. She saw Snug with his hand over his chest, coughing excessively. He was sweating uncontrollably, and moaned like he was about to throw up. Invisigirl gasped at the unbelievable fact. . . Snug had just had a heart attack.


	19. Assult

**Assault**

"Michael! What do we do!" panicked Invisigirl. "Snug had just had a heart attack!"

Valor rushed over to the cockpit. He saw Invisigirl drag the old man out of his seat and on to the floor. Also, he saw that no one was taking the controls of the plane.

"Violet! Someone has gotta fly this plane, or we are all gonna die!"

"I can't fly a plane Michael! Can you?"

"Hold on, I'll try to find the autopilot button."

Valor looked all around the cockpit. There were hundreds of buttons, switches, and levers. Valor nervously stared at the vast amount of buttons, not knowing which one to press.

"Michael! Hurry up and push something!" demanded Invisigirl.

"I can't!" he replied. "What if the button I press accidentally blows up this plane?"

"MICHAEL, PRESS A BUTTON NOW!"

"VIOLET, MAY I REMIND YOU, I AM NOT A PILOT!"

"WELL, DO SOMETHING BEFORE WE ALL DIE!"

Valor closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could. After he opened his eyes, he sat down and grabbed the controls. He eyed all the miscellaneous buttons. He slow lifted his finger and slowly moved it to a red square button.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Valor pressed the red square button. At once in the back of the jet, hot gases exploded from the nozzle of the jet. At the same time, the plane stated to descend from the ground really, really quickly. Invisigirl and Snug's motionless body was projected all the way to the back of the plane. Valor started to grow a little more apprehensive as the ocean below approached closer and closer. Valor shut his eyes, and at the last possible moment, he pulled back on a lever, causing the plane to tilt back on it's belly. The jet skidded roughly across the ocean. Bumping inside the plane, Valor looked all around, desperate for a life saving switch, button or lever. He closed his eyes and pulled a lever by his seat. That started to slow the jet down. Slowly but roughly, the plane dragged along the ocean. Suddenly, it came to an abrupt halt. Valor let out a sigh of relief. He got out of his seat and made way towards the emergency exit. He opened the door and stepped on to the wing of the jet. Invisigirl followed after him.

"Well, there's the island." she said. "It looks like we have to swim over there again right Michael. . . Michael?"

Valor didn't answer. He gazed out into the sea. Invisigirl turned to look in his direction. She too also saw something. It was approaching faster and coming closer. Both teen Super Heroes saw that a purple torpedo was head straight towards them.

"Oh my god! Vi, we gotta get outta here now!" Valor declared as her dove into the ocean. Invisigirl was about to jump in after him when,

"SNUG!"

She turned around. She was about to reenter the jet when Valor withdrew his V sword, gave it a flick, converting it into a long whip blade, and lassoed Invisigirl's right ankle.

"Violet, don't go back in there!"

"I have to save Snug, now let me go!" She demanded.

"No Violet! I can't let you do that!"

"Michael, let me go, or Snug is gonna die!"

"VIOLET, FORGET THE OLD GUY!"

"MICHAEL!"

"VIOLET!"

"MICHAEL!"

"VIOLET!"

The purple torpedo was getting closer and closer. Invisigirl was trying as hard as she could to dash back inside to save Snug, while Valor was doing his best to get her to safety. At last, he yanked his V Sword as hard as he could, taking her down to then ground. Valor pulled her into the cold, blue ocean. Invisigirl surfaced, wiping the water from her eyes, and taking in a gasp of air. By now, the torpedo was about a couple hundred feet away, but by the speed it's traveling, it looked like it could hit the plane within a matter of seconds. Valor swam and tugged his resisting sister to safety. Then, Invisigirl was able to loosen Valor's sword that was lassoed around her ankle. She tried to swim back to the abandoned jet with Snug still inside, but it was too late. The torpedo collided against the jet, resulting in a gigantic purple explosion. The explosion also created a big wave. Valor's and Invisigirl's eyes widened as the tidal wave got bigger and closer. Both dove underwater. It crashed on the two Supers, sending them to flip, toss, and turn underwater. After a minute, both Valor and Invisigirl emerged from the water, gasping for air, wiping the water from their faces.

Invisigirl gazed in horror the debris from the demolished plane. "No. . . Snug." She cried.

Tears began to cascade down her eyes. Sadness turned to anger. She glared at Valor. She swam over to him and force him underwater. Invisigirl dove under as well in an attempt to drown him. After a while, both resurfaced from the water. Invisigirl wiped the water and hair from her eyes after gasping for a breath. Irritated, Valor splashed water into his sister's eyes. Invisigirl recoiled and wiped her eyes. The next thing she saw was her brother brandishing his Water Sword at her.

"Now Violet, stop all of this nonsense! If not, I will do as far as to cut your arms off! Believe me! I will do it if you push it to far! UNDERSTAND!" Valor threatened.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Incredibles' prison cell;

"Sir, we have a confirmed hit. Target was successfully demolished. No survivors."

At once, Elastigirl started to weep, Mr. Incredible tried to fight back his tears, Tony sobbed uncontrollably, and Dash covers his face with his hands. Mastermind lets out a huge guffaw. Then, one of his servants spoke up.

"Uh sir, unfortunately our life readings confirm Valor and Invisigirl are still very much alive."

Mastermind toned down his laugh. He still had a sinister smile on his face. "I believe we all saw that coming." He turned to the family of Supers and Tony, who were very relieved to hear Michael and Violet were still alive. "Well, at least the old man is out of the picture, right Elastigirl?"

Mr. Incredible, Tony and Dash both looked at her. She still had tears streaming from her eyes. Though her cry wasn't as dramatic as a weep, it was still very solemn. She had just lost a very good friend.

"Well, since your two kids are coming, I guess I should give them a warm welcome." grinned Mastermind. His eyes became blood red, hypnotizing the good guys. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Tony, and Dash grabbed their heads and rolled on the ground whining in pain; their eyes glowing red. "And what better way to do that than let you guys greet them?"

Soon enough, the four were at Mastermind's control. The evil villain bellowed out a loud laugh, which was heard through out the island.


	20. Michael's Confession

**Michael's Confession**

Valor and Invisigirl floated on the ocean they could see land was not far away.

"Violet, Nightmare's Island is just about half a mile away from our current position. We have to swim the rest of the way over there."

She didn't answer, but the two started to swim toward Nightmare's Island. They swam a little bit until they finally reached the island a couple minutes later. Soaked and drenched, the Super siblings crawled on to the sandy shore. Invisigirl sat along the beach. Valor went up to her.

"Uh, Violet? Are you okay?"

"Jerk!" she grunted.

Invisigirl made an immediate dash into the jungle. Valor sprinted after her. She didn't get very far because she tripped and fell thirty seconds after she entered the jungle. She tried to get to her feet. But Valor quickly drew his V Sword and once again lassoed her around her ankle. Invisigirl glared at him, grabbed a rock, and threw it at Valor. Valor transformed his other hand into his Dark Sword and sliced the stone in half. For many minutes, she would tempestuously throw rocks and sticks at her brother. Unfortunately, they would just get sliced up by the swordsman Super Hero. Finally, she stopped, both panting rather hard. Valor took off his helmet and placed it on the ground. He wiped his black hair. After he tied his bladed whip sword onto a tree, to ensure she doesn't try to make another escape attempt, Invisigirl took of her mask and began stroking her long black hair.

"Violet, look just let me say something." She refused to look at him. "Okay, I guess I'll be getting the firewood now." He started to walk away. "And don't even think about doing anything stupid." He threatened Violet.

Violet took her pink headband off her head. She placed it beside her. He long hair began to fall in front of her face. She sat with her arms and legs crossed. Minutes later, Michael came back with a bundle of firewood in his arms. He set it down. After he transformed his right hand into his Fire Sword, he set the firewood ablaze. Then he reverted his Fire Sword back to a normal hand. He went over to the tree that he fastened his V Sword around. He untied it around the tree and later, around Violet's ankle. Michael placed it back it in its sheathe. Michael sat on the ground, peering up at a night sky, filled with a sheet of stars and a white, bright full moon gazing down at them. A while of complete utter silence passed. The sound of the wind and nature could be heard. Finally, the quietness broke with the words of Michael.

"Violet come on. Talk to me." He implored.

"Jerk." She whispered.

"Violet, you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand Michael!" said a frustrated Violet, finally giving him a petrifying glare. "I understand that you didn't like Snug and you thought life would be a better place without him. You wouldn't even let me save him!"

"Violet, let me explain."

"You know Michael, you, out of all people, are the biggest, most selfish, most self-centered jerk I've ever known! All you ever care about is yourself and doing it **your** way!" Violet yelled. "I could've just go in the plane, put a force field around Snug and me, endure the pain that would come and we. . ."

"NO VIOLET PARR! YOU COULDN'T!" Michael roared. An echo of his voice was heard through out the jungle.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Violet.

"I didn't tell you the long story did I?" he asked. Violet shook her head. "Vi, do you know what was fired at us?"

"Yeah, just a torpedo. Any regular torpedo."

"Just a regular torpedo?" interrogated Michael.

"Well. . . a torpedo that has a purple eruption after it exploded."

"Violet, that torpedo is not any ordinary torpedo. It is a _Level 10A Power Lust Attacking Torpedo Earth Racking Extreme Destructor. _Projectile P.L.A.S.T.E.R.E.D my father like to call it." He giggled a bit.

Violet stared at him oddly. "And tell me what the heck is that? And also, how did your father get that anyways?"

"Well, you know the National Supers Agency Weapons & Equipment Technology Department is known for making effective equipment, powerful weapons, advanced transportation, and all the good hardware stuff." Violet nodded."Well, before I was born, Nightmare broke into the department and began smuggling weapons, robots, arsenal, battle vehicles, anything powerful he got his hands on. By the time someone found out, nearly half of the stuff had been stolen. That included two P.L.A.S.T.E.R.E.D torpedoes. When I was about Dash's age, Nightmare first used that powerful torpedo. He aimed it right at Metroville. Fortunately, after a bit of a long battle, I was able to make my father miss his intended target, hitting a vacant island about three miles away."

Violet was very confused. "So what does all of that have to do with me not being able to put a force field around Snug and me?"

Michael eyed straight into the fire. "You don't know how powerful those torpedoes are do you Vi?" He questioned. Violet shook her head. "Well, the P.L.A.S.T.E.R.E.D torpedoes are so powerful, so vigorous, so destructive, it has the capability to annihilate a city the size of Metroville."

Wow, it's that impacting?" awed Violet. "I mean, Metroville is a very big city."

Michael gave his sister a serious face. "It also has the power to rip through a force field, no matter how indestructible, and demolish the person inside."

Violet now had a look of fear and apprehension. "Y. . . you mean. . ."

"Yes Violet. There was no way you could've put up a force field that could save both you and Snug. The torpedo would've killed you, no matter how strong your force field was and no matter how much you were willing endure the pain." Michael soberly answered. "Look Vi. I'll admit. Snug isn't the kind of guy I would wanna hang out with on a plane trip, but believe me. If you had an opportunity to save yourself and the old guy, I would let you do it."

"Michael. . . I. . . I. . ."

"Listen Vi. Call me a jerk all you want, but let me explain my actions. If I didn't stop you from saving Snug, you would probably be dead. I couldn't let you die Violet. The truth is. . . I love you Vi. I know you heard me said that before. I can't let you die. Like I said on board the plane. I can't live when you're gone. You are my sister Violet. . . my one and only favorite sister."

Violet was completely touched by Michael's powerful statements. Tears began cascading down her eyes. She started to feel guilty of what she did to him. For all the times she threw a rock at him, for all of the times she had called him a jerk, she felt guilty.

"Michael. . . I. . . I'. . ." was all she was able to repeat.

Michael looked up at the night sky, trying to change the subject. "It's getting late Vi. We have a big day tomorrow."

Michael put out the fire and laid down by his helmet. He fell asleep almost instantly. Violet also laid down. She gazed at the stars for a long time. She wasn't even a bit sleepy. Deliberations whirled in her head as she continued to stare at the diamond sky.

"My force field. . . not strong enough? Does that mean. . . am I really. . . weak? I wanted to. . . I tried to. . . save Snug. . . what will mom think? Will I. . . am I able to. . . encounter. . . endure. . . whatever lies ahead? What if. . . what if. . . I can't? What if I fail. . . I would let Michael down, my family, Tony and. . . and. . . the world. How can I. . . me. . ." She worried. She now gave her Super names that people over the years have called her. "Violet Parr. . . Invisigirl. . . Queen of the Unseen. . . Incredigirl. . . Invision. . . Ultraviolet. . . Fade. . . am I able to do this? Can I do this?"

Violet's uneasy thoughts drifted her into a very uncomfortable sleep. The hours of the night passed by as the two Super siblings slumbered in the middle of a jungle. Both were aware of the danger, the risks, and the test of courage, heroicness, and strength that was ahead of them. What they didn't know was that they needed to conjure up more courage, display more heroicness, and show more strength than they have ever done before. Mastermind is a positively cunning and extremely dangerous villain. Both Supers must give effort above and beyond their usual. Should Valor and Invisigirl give anything less, it could result in the fatality of a family member, a friend, each other and possibly. . . the world.


	21. Strength, Speed, and Swordsmanship

**Strength,** **Speed, and Swordsmanship**

As day broke, Michael awoke with a start, anxious, refreshed, and ready for the day. He walked over to the sleeping Violet. He shook his sister rather rapidly. Within seconds, she woke up.

"Good morning Violet!" he greeted. "Ready for today?"

Violet drowsily groaned in weariness. She was tired. "What time is it?"

"Well, as dad would say, "It's Showtime!" Violet yawned and rubbed her groggy eyes. Michael was getting extremely annoyed. "Vi, don't make me do this. You know I will."

Violet didn't reply. Michael transformed his hand into his Water Sword. He pointed it right at the sleepy-eyed teenaged girl. In an instant, Michael shoot out a torrent of water, drenching poor Violet. When the spraying stopped, she shivered uncontrollably. Violet was freezing, but she now was wide awake. Michael beamed then went over to get his headgear. Just after he placed his red helmet on his head, his freezing cold sister just placed on her mask and brushed her hair. Soon, they were off and ready to go.

Invisigirl followed Valor and explored the jungle. She had no idea where they were going, but Valor gallantly lead the way. Valor slashed through some trees, shrubs, and thick leaves. Although unsure of where she was heading, she tagged along behind him. Finally, she had the nerve to finally ask him.

"Michael, you know where you are going right?" Invisigirl inquired.

Valor just laughed. "Violet, I've lived here for most of my life. Of course I know where I'm going." Minutes later, they came across a huge, dark cave. Valor smiled. "Ah, we're here. Told ya I knew where I was going."

"Excellent!" applauded Invisigirl. "Let's go."

She started to run into the cave. Valor took one step then stopped. Invisigirl turned around and looked at him, puzzled. Suddenly, Valor transformed his hand into his Earth Sword. He plunged the earth blade into the ground. A huge block of earth, the size and shape of a door, rose up behind him. That large block was used as a shield. . . to block a gigantic boulder thrown at him. After the block of earth fell to the ground, Valor and Invisigirl saw Mr. Incredible and Dash standing a couple yards away from them. Invisigirl was about to rejoin her brother when Valor stopped him.

"Violet, don't worry. Go through the cave and don't stop until you see a steel door. It will be unlocked. Go through the door and you will arrive at the entrance to the prison cells."

"But Michael. . ."

"It's okay Violet. I can handle this. Don't worry about me." Valor assured.

Invisigirl was a little uneasy about the situation, but she nodded and sprinted into the mouth of the cave. Valor reverted his hand then took out his V Sword as he prepared to take on his father and little brother. For a long time, the three stared into each other's eyes. Finally, Valor spoke.

"Dad, Dash. . . ENGUARDE!"

The swordsman Super charged towards them. Dash rushed in as fast as he could towards his older brother. Fortunately, Valor side kicked him square into the chin, knocking Dash to the floor. All of the sudden, Mr. Incredible hurled a log right at the teenaged swordsman Super Hero. The good news was Valor ducked just in time. Unfortunately, a fast punch from Dash made him recoil. Valor attempted to deliver a right hook to his little brother, but Dash quickly ducked under the blow and followed with a barrage of rapid punches to Valor's exposed stomach and across face. The teen hero clenched his stomach as he slowly backed away from his speedy little sibling. Unfortunately, when he turned around, two giant fists of Mr. Incredible plowed into him. One collided straight into his face and another sank through his stomach. The impact of the punches sent Valor hurling through the jungle, slamming through a series of trees and crashing through many rocks and boulders. Valor dragged along the green ground of the jungle. He laid on the ground, moaning in great pain. His face was sore from enduring all the blows, stomach pain was in brutal, immense pain, and his back felt like it was broken from all of those impacting collisions. Wailing in pain, Valor struggled to get to his hands and knees. Then, without warning, a sharp kick to his ribs sent him rolling on the ground. Valor was later lifted by his hair. The fatigued and beaten teenaged Super opened his eyes and saw a red eyed Dash raising him up to his feet. Then, Valor gave his younger sibling a sharp kick to his face. Dash was projected back, but Mr. Incredible catch him in his arms. After the dad set his son down to the ground, Valor was able to stagger to his feet. With his V Sword, he brandished it at his father and his brother.

"Okay. . . you guys. . . leave me. . . no choice."

Mr. Incredible stomped over to his son. Valor valiantly stood his ground. The powerful Super pulled back his hand and threw a left hook to the teen Super. Valor dodged the brawny blow and later, did the unthinkable. With his V Sword, he delivered a shocking slash. . . to his father's arm. Now Valor's sword is so indestructible, it can slash at anything and never break. Unfortunately, Mr. Incredible's skin was very durable and undistroyable. So once the blade clashed on to his body, basically nothing happened. Valor's look of courage was replaced with a look of apprehension. Mr. Incredible grabbed his son's sword and lifted him up into the air. Viciously, he slammed Valor front first to the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground. That didn't stop there unfortunately. Mr. Incredible once again lifted his son up and violently slams him on his back deeper into the hole. Following that was Dash giving an outpour of punches, kicks and stomps to the face, midsection, back, legs, arms, and body of the downed Valor. For five straight minutes, the speedy Super continued to batter and buffet his brother. Afterwards, the buffeting ceased. Mr. Incredible grabbed Valor's throat and commenced choking the life out of his son.

"Dad. . . let. . . go. . . of me. . . " He gaged. "I. . . can't. . . breath. . ."

Mr. Incredible continued to apply more pressure to the young boy's neck. Valor was gaging and choking for at least one breath of air. It felt like his dad was going to crush his neck. Finally, he released his teenaged son's neck. Valor dropped to the floor, coughing and wheezing excessively. After coughing for a few seconds, he staggered slowly back to his feet. Dash rushed in to the attack. He tried to throw rapid punches to his older brother's body. Fortunately, the swordsman Super was able to block the barrage of blows. Valor raised his sword, ready to slash at his little brother. The speedster was able to react and dodge the slash just in time. Valor then charged to his dad. He raised his sword and attempted to amputate his arm once again. Unfortunately, no avail. Valor realized slashing his sword to his father's indestructible skin won't do any damage. Valor backed away. He later placed his V Sword back in its sheathe. He started staring at his father and his brother. He transformed his arm into his Beam Sword and rabidly fired an onslaught of Sonic Slashes to the two. Dash sprinted around the vicinity, avoiding all the projected slashes. Mr. Incredible ducked behind a tree. Sonic Slashes from the sword wielding Super flew across the jungle, slicing trees and leaves. After some time, the firing stopped. Valor panted heavily, reverting his Beam Sword back to a regular human hand. When the dust settled, he could see a vast amount of sliced off trees fallen on the ground. All of the sudden, Dash sprinted and swept his brother off his feet. At once, Valor got back to his feet. Suddenly, Mr. Incredible grabs his eldest son's hair and lifted him up. Dangling in the air, Valor delivered a vicious kick to his father's chin. That blow didn't even make him flinch.

"Uh oh. This is bad." tensed up Valor.

Grasping his son's hair firmly, he pulled his arm back. Mr. Incredible delivered a powerful right hook across Valor's face, then delivered another hook across the other side of his face. He then gave his eldest boy a fierce muscular uppercut to his chin. After that, he punched Valor as hard as he could square in the stomach. Valor whimpered in pain as he clenched his aggrieved abdomen. He then unleashed a barbaric punch to his face. After that Mr. Incredible released his grip on his son's hair. Valor started to gravitate back to the ground. At the last second, Mr. Incredible double-punched his eldest son. One fist collided with his face, the other sank into his stomach. The impact of the punch projected the swordsman Super Hero through the jungle, crashing through a series of trees. A minute and fifty feet later, Valor dragged along the lush green ground. Slowly, he trembled to his wobbly legs. Groaning in pain, he nursed his battered face and clutched his injured belly. The next thing he saw was a large brown moist surface on the ground. Valor managed to crack a smile. He had lived on his father's island for half his life. . . and he knows the place it better than anyone.

In the distance, he could see a red blur speeding up to him. "Come on Dash, Come on." encouraged Valor.

Dash came running as fast as he could up to the eldest of the Incredibles. He was about to tackle him to the ground when all of the sudden, he made a startling stop. Dash looked down and saw he was trapped in quicksand. He glared at Valor. While he tried to pull himself out, Valor climbed up a tree nearby. Once he reached a branch, he sat on it, waiting for his dad to come.

Five minutes later Mr. Incredible arrived at the vicinity. He saw his son Dash stuck in the quicksand. It was currently at waist level for Dash. While Mr. Incredible bent over to help his immobilized son, Valor stood up on the branch and transformed his hand into his Plant Sword. Valor thrust his Plant Sword in the air. A long green vine elongate out of his elemental blade and wrapped around a branch. Valor leapt off of the tree branch and swung toward the oblivious Mr. Incredible. When he was close enough, Valor kicked his dad in to the quicksand. The swordsman Super swung atop another branch. He could not help but laugh at his brother and his father stuck in the quicksand. Valor jumped down from the tree and sprinted off to find his sister.

"Violet, please be okay." he hoped.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Incredible somehow was able to pull himself out of the quicksand. Later, he pulled his son Dash out. Angered and frustrated, they both stomped off to the direction Valor went.


	22. Back Together

**Back Together**

Invisigirl slowly walked through the dark cave. She is frightened and afraid, but is determined to press on with her mission. Minutes later, she arrived at a gigantic steel door. She grazed her hand on the cold, solid, metal door. Invisigirl grabbed the handle of the door and slowly opened it. Inside, was a long hallway. She closed the steel door and sprinted down the hallway. She did not stop for an instant. Invisigirl sprinted as fast as she could toward the end off the long hall. Finally, she came across a door. She grabbed the knob, turned it, then opened the door. Invisigirl entered her family's prison cell. She looks around the humongous white cubicle prison cell. She takes a few steps in. All of the sudden, a sharp kick to her back sent her to the ground. Invisigirl turned around and gasped. She could not believe who it was.

"Tony!" She cried.

The brainwashed boyfriend raised his foot to stomp on her. Fortunately, she rolled out of the way just in time. She quickly got to her feet. Unfortunately, two arms grabbed her body. She was lifted up into the air. Invisigirl turned her head. She saw her mom, Elastigirl, elevate her up with her elongated arms. Viciously, Elastigirl threw her teenaged daughter on to the ground. Invisigirl landed on the hard floor. A jolt of pain rushed through her spine. The impact also created a large dent in the floor. Elastigirl lifted her daughter up again. She was raised up so high. Once more, she slammed Invisigirl on the solid hard floor. This time, she landed front first. The impact not only created a deeper dent in the floor, but it also sent a rush of pain though the front side of her body. Elastigirl then unwound her arms around her daughter's body. There, Invisigirl laid on the floor, panting and whimpering in pain.

"Mom. . . Tony. . . please." She pleaded. "I don't want to fight you."

Both completely disregarded her supplications. Tony walks over to the downed heroine. He grabs her long black hair. He drags Invisigirl by her hair to Elastigirl. The teenaged heroine yells in pain as her boyfriend pulls her hair. Tony lifted her up on to her feet. Invisigirl trembles on her shaky legs. Suddenly, her mother gave a ferocious kick to the teenaged heroine's midsection. She doubled over as she was sent to her knees, clutching her stomach, whimpering in pain. After that, Elastigirl grabbed her daughter's long black hair. She lifted her up in the air by her hair. With her other extended arm, she wrapped it around her daughter's neck. Elastigirl began to choke the air out of Invisigirl. The young Super Hero gaged for oxygen. While she struggled for air, Tony continues to continuously use his girlfriend as a punching bag. He would deliver many shots to Invisigirl's face, and he would punch her extremely hard in the stomach. Now, the Super Heroine was in deep predicament. She was gaging and gasping for air at the same time, her boyfriend was punching her ruthlessly like a punching bag. Each blow she took would send a rush of pain through that body area. Soon after, her face began to change colors. She was desperate for air, and she also struggled to endure all the ferocious punches Tony threw at her. She was wailing, crying, gaging and chocking in pain at the same time.

Suddenly, something surprising happened. Valor was suddenly sent projecting through the prison cell wall. He dragged along the cold metal floor. Tony suddenly stopped punching and Elastigirl released her daughter's throat. Invisigirl dropped to the floor. She nursed her beaten face and clutched her battered stomach. At the same time, she coughed excessively for air. Then, Mr. Incredible and Dash entered through the hole Valor crashed through. Mr. Incredible lifted the motionless Valor on the floor up in the air. With all of his might, he viciously threw his son. Valor was sent hurling across the prison cell. He slammed into his sister, sending the two teenaged Supers crashing into the cell wall. Both Valor and Invisigirl slumped against the wall. Both glared as Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Tony and Dash all started to advance to them.

"Violet. I'll keep them busy." exclaimed Valor. "You find Mastermind and find a way to break his concentration."

Invisigirl nodded. She became invisible and sprinted out of the prison cell. Valor turned to his family. He assumed a fighting position as Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Tony, and Dash came charging at him.

Dash was the first to strike. He came charging at full speed to his brother. Valor took one big step to his right. Before he had a chance to react, Dash ran head on into the wall. Valor turned to the rest of the family. Tony swung his fist at the swordsman Super Hero. Valor ducked his hook thrown at his face. Valor barely dodged a punched thrown by his dad. He was also able to jump a sweep from Elastigirl. Unfortunately, dodging all of those shots drained a massive amount of energy from the Super swordsman. It took one sharp punch to his face from his father to send him crashing into a nearby wall, creating a small dent upon impact. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Tony all ran up to the defenseless teenaged Super. At once, Elastigirl wrapped her elastic body around her son. She began to squeeze the bones in Valor's body. As he cried in pain, Tony grabbed the teen Super Hero by the throat and began to choke the oxygen out of his system. While Valor gagged for air, Dash came rushing up to him and delivered a rapid barrage of swift strikes to his sibling's face. Mr. Incredible walked up to his tortured son. He pulled his arm back and gave a powerful, colossal punch to Valor's gut. The teenaged Super Hero was locked in an extremely racking position. He felt pain all throughout his body. As he struggled to endure the great torture and pain, he was able to whisper one final statement.

"Violet. . . hurry. . ."

* * *

Invisigirl sprinted through the hallway. She refused to slow down her current speed. Valor was holding her family and Tony off as hard as he could. She didn't know how long he will last any longer. But one thing's for sure, Valor was indeed counting on him. Invisigirl knew she must not even hesitate in this conflict between good and evil. Suddenly, she heard a laugh. She listened carefully, trying to indicate where the sound was coming from. She leaned he ear to a door nearby. She could hear someone talking.

"That's it. . . more. . . harder, more painful! Just a little longer. . . kill him. . . KILL HIM!"

Invisigirl recognized the sinister voice. With anger and rage rushing through her body, she barged through the door and charged right at Mastermind. The sinister genius turned around. The next thing he saw was a boot plowed into his face. Mastermind dropped to the floor. Invisigirl grinned as she assumed a fighting position. Mastermind slowly got to his feet.

"I really wish you didn't do that." he threatened.

"You know I was going to say the same thing about my family. Once you mess with one of us, the Incredibles, you will soon have to deal with the rest of the family."

Suddenly, Dash came sprinting into the room. Surprisingly, he charged at Mastermind and brought him to the ground. Dash turned to his surprised sister. Invisigirl looked into his little brother's eyes. They were not glowing red anymore. She smiled. An tempestuous Mastermind levitated Invisigirl and Dash into the air. Viciously, he slammed the two super siblings into a wall. The impact sent a jolt of pain through Invisigirl's and Dash's spine. Mastermind ran out of the room. Minutes later, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Tony entered the room. Both were shocked to see Invisigirl and Dash slumped against the wall they were thrown against. Elastigirl took her son in her arms. Tony gently lifted his girlfriend on to his arms. Invisigirl slightly opened her eyes. She saw a beaten up Michael was resting on the shoulders of her father.

"Well, it looks like we are all here." stated Mr. Incredible.

"Yes," Elastigirl added, "but where did Mastermind go?"

Suddenly, the family could here the sound of rocket boosters not far away. Carrying the injured Super siblings, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Tony all sprinted towards the noise. They ran through Nightmare's lair citing any sign of a rocket noise. Suddenly, the three once again appeared in the jungle. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked all around the vicinity. They couldn't find where the noise came from.

"Mr and Mrs. Parr! Look!" Tony pointed.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked up and saw a rocket launching up into the air. Valor, Invisigirl and slowly started to wake up. The six stared hopelessly as the rocket, carrying the evil super villain, ascend into the air. everyone glared as Mastermind escaped from the earth.


	23. Space Trip

**Space Trip**

"Dang it!" roared Mr. Incredible.

Elastigirl eyed her husband. "Honey, the children."

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Valor, Invisigirl, Tony, and Dash all peered that the ascending rocket that transported Mastermind into space.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dash.

Valor smiled. "Why don't we follow him?"

Everyone gave him an awkward look. "Michael, how are we supposed to go up there when we don't have any transportation to. . ."

"You're wrong Violet." Valor interrupted. "We do, in fact, have a way of chasing him." the family eyed him questionably. Valor sighed, "Follow me."

Valor led the bunch through the jungle. Later, they came to a cave. They all went inside. Everyone looked dumbfounded as they gazed at the vast amount of aircrafts and battle planes. Valor walked through the cave and came across a spaceship like aircraft. He was later joined by his family and Tony.

"This is the Space Battle Plane. My dad built it for me when I was two years old."

"Why? Did he think you were going to use this to invade other planets?" Dash asked.

Valor went on. "This baby works like a spaceship, operates like a jet. It has plenty of room, equipped with five rocket accelerator thrusters, a laser cannon, works with a . . ."

"Okay, we get it!" declared an annoyed Invisigirl. Everyone giggled a bit. Then Elastigirl stepped up.

"So, it operates just like a jet?" She inquired. Valor "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Valor, Invisigirl, Tony, and Dash all boarded the Space Battle Plane. Within minutes, our heroes flew out of the cave and launched up into space. After a couple seconds the space plane was ascending above the stratosphere. Everyone looked out the window. Never before had they ever been up in outer space.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful." Tony complemented. "Just like you Vi."

Dash looked disgusted. "Eww, gross!"

"Dash, be nice to your sister." warned Elastigirl.

Tony gazed at his girlfriend. She was sitting in her seat. She took off her mask and her headband. A large clump of her hair fell, veiling her face. Invisigirl sat with her arms crossed. She sat quiet and silent for the rest of the trip.

"Mom, set the coordinates toward the asteroid belt." commanded Valor. Elastigirl gave him a questioning appearance. "Trust me. That is where he went off to."

Elastigirl nodded, imputed the coordinates, and set it on autopilot mode. She got out of the pilot's seat. "If I calculated correctly, we should arrive at Asteroid Armageddon in about an hour."

"Asteroid Armageddon?" questioned a puzzled Mr. Incredible.

Valor started to explain the story behind Asteroid Armageddon. "Well, a little while ago, Mastermind flew up into space. He build a space module up in space called Asteroid Armageddon, a artificial earth sized and shaped asteroid. He planned to set it on a collision course to the earth. Fortunately, thanks to your friends, the Phantasmics, his diabolical plan was stopped. And, from the looks of things, it looks like he's planning to initiate that disastrous asteroid again."

"Interesting," Tony commented.

Afterwards, things became quiet again. The entire space plane became silent. Ten minutes later Dash started to sing the most annoying song in the world.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of beer!" he sang.

"DASH, SHUT UP!" Valor demanded.

Silently, Dash continued the song. He sang quietly. He just got to bottle number twenty one before he decided to give up. Minutes later, he decided to play a game.

"Okay everyone. I spy with my little eye, something that is black"

"Space." answered Tony.

"Okay, I spy something that is long, tubed shaped. . ." Dash riddled.

"The laser cannon." Tony replied.

The two went on with their tedious eye spy game. They played for a long time. Finally, Dash spotted a crucial point in space.

"Tony, I spy something red and. . ."

"Your dad's super suit."

"Wrong, it's Mars." Dash pointed. The family all looked out the window. Just like that, they had passed the Solar System's red planet. Everyone stared in awe as they passed by Mars for the first time in everyone's lives.

"Enjoy this guys." reminded Valor. "We will be arriving at the Asteroid Belt very shortly."

Elastigirl looked at Mr. Incredible, Dash, Tony, and Valor gazed with reverence into the vast Solar System. She noticed someone was missing. She turned and saw her daughter, still sitting with her arms and legs folded and hiding behind her hair. Elastigirl walks over to Invisigirl and sits by her.

"Hey Violet. Are you okay."

Invisigirl replied in a gloomy, sulky monotone. "I'm fine mom. Why do you ask?"

"Well Vi, there are three symptoms showing something is wrong with you. One, you speak in a pessimistic kind of voice. Two, you been very quiet for the last hour or so. Three, and probably the most obvious of all, your face is hiding behind your hair." She told her. "Is there something you would like to tell me sweetie?"

Invisigirl gazed at her mother with solemn, affectionate eyes. "Mom. . ." she softly spoke. "Mom, look what happened with Snug. . ." Elastigirl's smile of reassurance started to fade from her face. "Look, I'm sorry." Invisigirl continued. She started to stutter. "I tired to save him. . . but I. . . I mean I wanted to save him but. . . but. . . I just couldn't. I mean. . ." Finally, she was able to finish off what she wanted to say. Tears started to shed from her eyes. "I'm sorry mom. I wanted to save Snug. I'm sorry for letting him die. I am a weak Super mom. I am a disgrace to the world, all Supers, and my family. I'm the weakest, most pathetic, Super Hero of all."

Elastigirl placed a finger on her daughter's lips. "Shhh. Oh Violet. Snug's death isn't your fault. I know you have been place in a situation like that before.

* * *

(Start flashback)

"PUT A FIELD AROUND US NOW!" demanded Helen as the missiles drew closer.

"Mom, I've never done one that big before!" Violet answered.

"VIOLET! DO IT NOW!"

(End flashback)

* * *

"Believe me sweetie, I know if there was something you could do, you would do it." said Elastigirl. She wrapped arms around her teary daughter.

"I know you are probably very disappointed in me mom." said Invisigirl, looking down at the floor with less confidence.

Elastigirl wiped off her daughter's tears. "Of course not sweetie. Like I told you, if there was something you could do, I know you would do it. I know after not being able to save Snug, you are very unsure about this mission. The truth is Violet, you are not a weak Super. You are one of the strongest Super Heroines I know. True super hero strength is not measured on how many people you can save, or how many bad guys you are able to defeat. True strength is measured by the heart of the Super. I mean, take Meta Man for an example. He has defeated more Super Villains more than your father and I have combined. But once things don't go his way, he would just give up and throw the towel in. You aren't like that Vi. I know. Remember when you and Michael both took on Nightmare, the greatest Super Villain of all time? Both of you fought the most grueling, most intense fight of your lives. And there were times when Nightmare completely beat both of you guys down. Still, both of you continued to fight on until Nightmare was defeated. And remember the Senator Bernard Pine incident? He threatened to eliminate all Supers from the earth. It was a perilous and a highly dangerous mission, even for your father and I. Still, both you and Michael displayed true courage and strength by accepting the mission and successfully accomplished it. And, I'm sad to say it, but remember when Mastermind hypnotized me, Dash and your dad? Sure you've take the beating of your life and went through so much pain and suffering, even to the verge of death. But your heart was strong and determined. Strong and willing enough to endure the pain, and determined to get us and Tony back. I'm not at all disappointed at you Violet. In fact, I'm very proud of my only daughter. Not because you are a Super Hero, but because you are my girl." Elastigirl brushed Invisigirl's hair behind her ear. She took her daughter's headband and placed it on her head, exposing her cute, pretty face. After she placed her mask on her face, she concluded with one final, caring statement. "My strong, determined, courageous, growing girl."

Invisigirl stopped crying. She wiped the last of her tears. She gazed at her mother with cute, affectionate eyes. Invisigirl gave her mother a long tender hug. Finally, Valor saw a huge asteroid ahead.

"There it is! Asteroid Armageddon." Valor pointed to an asteroid module. The Space Plane drew nearer and nearer. It docked to an entrance nearby. "Gravity level is normal, all Supers ready, let's go guys!" commanded Valor.

Invisigirl was the last to leave. She gave a sigh of nervousness and pressed on. Whatever lied ahead, she didn't know, but she was ready to face it. No matter how great the challenge.

* * *

Note: I would like to thank my Redkill37 for aiding me in this chapter. Thanks man. 


	24. Incursion

**Incursion**

Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Valor, Invisigirl, Tony, and Dash all ran through Asteroid Armageddon. They ran down through a long hallway until they came across a huge metallic door. Valor came, withdrew his V Sword, and started to carve an entryway in the door. After that, everyone went through the carved entrance. A group of Mastermind's soldiers, armed with flamethrowers, started shooting a blast of fire at them. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Valor, Invisigirl, and Tony backed away. Dash, however, ran towards the armed soldiers. He ran and tripped every soldier to the floor. When every soldier was on the ground, Dash turned to his family.

"Guys, I'll take care of this. You guys go find Mastermind."

Everyone agreed. Elastigirl was a little reluctant about leaving his son behind. Mr. Incredible grabbed his wife's hand.

"Honey, trust him. He can take care of himself."

* * *

It took Elastigirl some time, but she finally agreed to let Dash take care of himself. Soon after, everyone was running through Asteroid Armageddon once again. All of the sudden, they came to a fork in the road.

"Now where do we go?" Tony wondered.

Suddenly, a shower of lasers came raining down on them. Valor, Invisigirl, Tony and Mr. Incredible all jumped out of the way. Elastigirl, with perfect grace and agility, dodged every bombardment of lasers. Later, she delivered a ferocious punch to every soldier that had a gun above her. All came tumbling down to the floor. Elastigirl grabbed a soldier, hoisted him up into the air, then she slammed him down on another soldier. She later wrapped an elastic arm around another trooper's body, whirled him around, hurled him to a group of troops. Elastigirl watched as more soldiers started to surround her.

"Want some? Come and get some!"

Elastigirl turned her head to her family. She later nodded at them, signaling to continue without her. Mr. Incredible, Valor and Invisigirl pressed on. Tony picked up a laser gun a trooper dropped before following after them.

"I hope Dash and mom are okay." Invisigirl wished. Everyone agreed.

* * *

The four continued to infiltrate Asteroid Armageddon. Suddenly, four muscular troopers appeared in front of them. Mr. Incredible, Invisigirl and Tony all assumed a fighting stance. Valor brandished his V Sword. Mr. Incredible put up a hand.

"Guy, I'll take care of these guys. You keep going." As the three teen heroes left, Mr. Incredible whispered, "Michael, Violet, Tony, good luck to you."

Mt. Incredible ran up to the group of muscular soldiers. He lifted two up in the air and threw them to the other two soldiers.

* * *

Valor Invisigirl and Tony all continued on. They ran down a long passageway and up a flight of stairs. Once they got to the top of that long flight of stairs, a group of armed troopers stood right there, waiting for them.

"Ah, welcome Supers. . . to your doom." laughed a trooper.

All of the sudden, the team of soldiers unleashed a barrage of lasers at the three teenagers. Invisigirl attempted to form a force field around herself, her brother and her boyfriend. Before she could do that, Tony dove to the ground. With his laser gun, he began to shoot at the attacking troopers. Tony was an exceptionably good shooter. Every laser he fired blasted the soldier on to his back.

"Violet, let's go!" said Valor, running off.

Invisigirl was about to follow when Tony grabbed her hand. "This one's for you Violet."

Tony planted his lips on his girlfriend's lips. The two shared a long sincere kiss. Both gave each other one last loving look before heading their separate ways.

* * *

Invisigirl and Valor continued to dash through the space module known as asteroid Armageddon. Their legs became so tired, they decided to take a five minute break. They settled in a gigantic open area with computers everywhere you look.

"I hope mom, dad, Dash and Tony are okay." Invisigirl prayed.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

Suddenly, an army of soldiers, troopers, and robots all gathered in the room, ready to fight the two Supers.

"Here we go again." Invisigirl rolled her eyes. "Ready to have some more fun Michael?"

"You bet!" he replied.

The two prepared for another intense fight. Something in the back of their minds triggered. If you noticed, they weren't fighting anymore. And should another conflict ensues, they would just shake it off and move on. One second of disharmony between each other could result in a catastrophe.


	25. Combative Super Heroes

**Combative** **Super Heroes**

A troop fired a laser at the two Supers. Invisigirl formed a force field in front of herself and her brother. After she let it down, both she and Valor rushed to the opposing army of soldiers, troops, and robots.

Valor parried a strike from a robot before slicing it in half. He turned and gave another robot a nice slash across its chest. Valor dropped to the floor and swept two troopers off of their feet. After he got up, he delivered an impacting uppercut to another soldier's chin. He spun around and side-kicked another trooper square in the face before punching another soldier out cold. Valor spun his V Sword around his hand before confronting with another swarm of soldiers.

Invisigirl jumped and gave a shift kick to a soldier's head, knocking him to the ground. She later gave a sharp round house kick to a trouper's gut before taking him down to the ground. Invisigirl could see a more troops coming at her. She smiled and kicked a troop in the chest, knocking him off of his feet. Soldiers behind him all fell down like dominos. After that, she became invisible.

Meanwhile, Valor blocked two overhead strikes from two soldiers. Then he punched the two in the midsection, then later struck with an uppercut to the chin, that sent the two troopers hurling up and over the Valor's head. He later turned around just in time to see a soldier charging at him at full speed. Valor assumes a battle position, ready to confront the rushing soldier. When they were about five feet away from each other, the soldier suddenly got trapped in a large purple orb. Then, the purple orb, encapsulating the trapped soldier, was project into a wall nearby. Valor looked with confusion as the purple orb faded away. All of the sudden, Invisigirl materialized in front of him.

"You owe me one for saving your life Michael." she smiled.

Suddenly, two more robots came and attacked. They charged at the two Super teenagers. With his V Sword, Valor confronted the two robots. He blocked both of the strikes, then lunged his sword in to a robot's torso. After he pulled his blade out, he turned to the other robot and aggressively slashed the other robot in half. Valor spun his sword around before turning to his sister.

"Now we are even." he laughed.

While Valor confronted more robots, Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance. She lunged a leg at a trooper, knocking him into a wall. She later elbowed a trooper in the ribs, then she kicked him to the ground. She looked behind her and saw three soldiers. Invisigirl grinned. She jumped and connected a sharp kick to the troop's nose. After the soldier fell to the floor, Invisigirl elbowed another soldier in the gut. She later turned to another soldier and swept him off of his feet. The next thing the taken down soldier saw was a high heeled boot plowed in his face. Invisigirl later disappeared for her next attack.

Valor kicked a trooper in the chest, causing him to slam into another troop. Valor formed his hand into his Beam Sword and began to fire blue lasers at more and more troops. The swordsman Super discharged a barrage of blue lasers at the helpless troopers. Valor ceased his firing and rushed to a cluster of robots and reverted his hand. Aggressively, he started to slice the arms, legs, and head off of the robots with his V Sword. When he was finished, Valor could see ten metallic arms, ten robotic legs, and five robot heads all lying in a heap of metal.

A soldier, armed with a plasma rifle, came charging at Invisigirl. He assayed to attack the teenaged heroine, using a short raged attack. Invisigirl formed a force field in front of her to shield herself from the soldier's strike. After that, she threw a round house kick at the soldier. He ducked just in time to evade the shot. The next thing he saw was a high heeled boot, plowing into his face. He fell backwards on his back. Invisigirl later jumped up and viciously stomped the soldier in the chest. She laughed at the defenseless soldier as she became invisible, sprinting to face more enemies.

Valor looked all around him. He saw he was surrounded by four robots. Valor smiled, and with his V Sword, he blocked a low strike, then a high strike from a robot behind him. Valor turned around and slashed the robot that was behind him in half. He kicked another robot in the chest. When it was on the ground, the Super plunged his V Sword into the torso of the robot. Valor dodged another attack from behind. After that, he sliced the head off of the robot. Valor turned to the last robot, grinning at his opponent. The Super blocked a strike from it, then he slashed off it's arms. Valor spun his V Sword around his hand, intimidating the robot. Suddenly, Valor halted spinning his blade.

"Come on. I'll give ya a free shot." he offered.

The robot pulled a leg back, ready to kick the Super. A sudden swipe from Valor was followed right after that. That swipe sliced the robot in half.

Meanwhile, Invisigirl busily faced two troopers. She blocked both of their attacks with a single force field. Afterwards, she plowed an invisible boot across the face and the other square in the chest. She dematerialized and turned around. She saw her brother take on three troopers. She could also see a soldier, armed with a laser gun, aiming at Valor. A worried Invisigirl could see her brother unaware that his life is being endangered. She realized she had no choice. Invisigirl became invisible.

Valor parried shot after shot from the soldiers. He suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Invisigirl.

"MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!"

Invisigirl dematerialized, dove in front of her brother, and projected a force field to counter the laser blast. She deflected the shot back right at the original shooter. He was knocked off of his feet and on to the ground. Invisigirl grinned back at her brother.

"You owe me another one Michael!" She told.

She did not, however, see a trooper and a robot stalk behind her. Valor jumped over Invisigirl, and viciously kicked the trooper square in the chest. He was landed with a "THUD" on his back. Valor turned to the robot. He parried a high strike from the robotic opponent. He later raised his sword up in the air and fiercely slashed the robot into pieces of scrap metal. Valor and Invisigirl looked around the vicinity. They could see soldiers and troopers, carrying slashed up robot parts, retreating from the two teen Supers. Minutes later, the area was cleared. Only the Super Hero siblings remained.

"I think we're even now." said Valor. Laugher from the two followed after that.


	26. Contemplating Choices

**Contemplating Choices**

"Okay, now that we have already got the bad guys out of our way, what do we do now?" inquired Invisigirl.

"I have an idea." answered Valor. "Come with me." The Supers ran over to a computer nearby. "Vi, try to get a map display of Asteroid Armageddon."

Invisigirl pressed a couple buttons on the computer. Seconds later, a map, showing the entire map of the module, appeared on the screen. "Okay, now what?" asked Invisigirl.

"Here's my plan." Valor said, picking up a time bomb, and two communicators from the ground. "It's a good thing those troopers dropped these." he smiled. He ran a finger along the displayed map of Asteroid Armageddon. "Anyways, I'll take the elevator down to the core of this place. I will set the timer on this bomb for fifteen minutes. After that, we all will escape this place, the asteroid blows up, we go home, world is saved again. Easy enough?"

"Well, it sounds simple. But what am I supposed to do while you are setting up the bomb?" inquired Invsigirl.

"You can watch my back. Make sure no one gets by you, okay?"

"That doesn't sound like a very fun job!" she complained. Finally, she agreed, eager to escape the place. "Fine, what ever you say. Just hurry up and go. I just want you to plan the bomb so we can get out of here."

"Very well." Valor responded. He gave a communicator to Invisigirl. "Take this. Just in case anything goes wrong." He turned and started to jog out of the Main Room and to an elevator nearby.

"Take care Michael." she called.

Valor smiled. He was about to go in the elevator when he stopped. "Uh Violet, I don't know how to work this thing."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you how to work it. It's a long process. I'll explain it to you when you get there."

* * *

He entered the elevator. He rode it down for about one to two minutes. Finally, the elevator doors opened, revealing a gigantic generator the size of the Omnidroid. Valor slowly walks up to the generator that powered the entire Asteroid Armageddon. He holds the time bomb out in front of him.

"Okay Violet. I'm here. Now what?" Valor waited for an answer. "Violet? Are you there?"

Still no response. Suddenly, a voice became audible through the communicator. This voice however did not belong to Invisigirl.

"Hello Valor." said a voice with a ominous tone.

Valor's eyes shot open wide. "Mastermind!" His face was replaced with a petrifying glare. "What did you do to her!" He interrogated.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" laughed Mastermind. "Oh, and one final thought. If you want to see her alive, you will not set the time bomb. You will come right away."

"You better not hurt her! Do you hear me!" No answer. "MASTERMIND?"

Valor had no choice. At once, he made a dash to the elevator. He rode it up back to the Main Room. The elevator door opened. Once Valor stepped out, he saw Mastermind aiming a handgun at a motionless Invisigirl laying on the ground. Valor was frozen in fear.

"Let's take care of business first Valor. Destroy that time bomb in your hand immediately, and I promise I will give you your sister back to you in perfect condition."

Valor pondered on the situation. If he destroys the time bomb, he will save his sister's life, but what difference did it make? He and she will die along with the world as well. If he chooses not to, he will save billions of lives all over the earth, but only at the cost of Valor's favorite sibling. For many long minutes, he thought over his options. Finally, he tossed the time bomb up into the air. With his V Sword, he slashed the time bomb in to tiny pieces in midair.

"Okay, there you go." said a furious Valor. "I kept my end of the bargain. Your turn."

Mastermind put on a sinister grin "Very well then." At once his eyes began to glow red once again. What Valor saw next totally horrified him.


	27. Rematch

**Rematch**

Invisigirl's eyes shot wide open. Instead of her usual cute blue eyes, her eyes were bloodshot red. Grasping her head, she screams in pain. A terrified Valor looks at his sister, then he glares at Mastermind.

"Hey, that wasn't part of our deal!"

"Don't play dumb with me young man." Mastermind replied. "I promised you if you destroyed the time bomb, I will give you your sister back in perfect condition. However, I didn't say she was going to be on your side."

"You. . . you. . . YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" yelled Valor.

Valor instantly charged at Mastermind. Rage and anger rushed throughout his body. He was just about two feet away from him when he bumped into something that made him fall to the ground. Valor looked up and saw he ran into a force field. He slowly looked up and saw Invisigirl had just put up a force field to protect Mastermind. Valor was shocked.

"You can't do this. Stop this nonsense now!" Valor said, getting back on to his feet.

"There is nothing you can do. Only I have the power to control their minds and make them do what I want them to do. You, Valor, are practically helpless."

Valor ignored everything he said. He walks over to Invisigirl. She continues to leer at him with evil eyes. Valor finally puts his hands on her shoulders. He begins to shake her roughly, urging her to snap out of it. Annoyed, Invisigirl knees her brother in the chin. He recoils backwards a couple steps. Rapidly, she began to strike at her brother. Valor blocked and evaded every attack.

"Vi, enough of this!"

He delivered a sharp kick to Invisigirl's stomach. She was sent to her knees, clutching her hurt abdomen. Valor dropped his sword and rushed to his sister's aid.

"Vi, are you okay? Did I hurt you too hard? Please tell me. . ."

Valor was interrupted with a swift kick to his face. He was sent falling on his back. Invisigirl raises to her feet. She lifts a leg up and tries to stomp on her brother, but Valor moves out of the way just in time. He jumps on to his feet. Mastermind just laughed.

"I knew you were reluctant in hurting your own sister; let alone fight her." He continued to taunt.

Valor couldn't. He just couldn't fight the person he loves more than anyone or anything else in the world. It was at that time where he decided not to fight her.

Invisigirl ran and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at Valor. He blocked every single attack. Invisigirl later threw a swift side kick. Valor evades the attack then traps her in a full nelson hold. She struggles to break free, but Valor refuses to release.

"Vi, Vi!" he tries to clam her down. She kept on struggling. "Hmm, feisty little girl aren't you?" He joked.

Invisigirl, irritated, and with great flexibility, lifted her leg up as high as she could and kicked Valor straight in the face. That caused hm to release his grip. Invisigirl suddenly became invisible. This didn't faze the swordsman Super at all.

"You do realize I know all of your moves, do you Vi?"

For two minutes, Valor stood still with his eyes closed. All of the sudden, he opened them. He puts a hand in front of his face. . . and catches a punch from Invisigirl. She reappeared with a surprised look in her eyes. Valor grinned but surprisingly, Invisigirl grinned as well. With her other hand, she grabs her brother by his super suit and violently throws him into a wall. Pain rushed through out his spine. Invisigirl rushed over to him Valor tardily got to his feet. When she came and attacked, Valor parried every punch thrown at him. He blocked high shots, middle shots, low shot, sweeps and thrusts. He did not however, counter with an attack. All Valor did was defend himself. Unfortunately, Invisigirl was able to connect one punch to his brother's chin. Valor recoiled backwards. Invisigirl began to unleash an onslaught of attacks. She swung a right and left hook at his face, throws a sharp uppercut to his chin, strikes him in the stomach, punches him square in the face, and repeats the same steps again for about five times. After a solid punch that sent him to the floor, panting in pain, Invisigirl placed a boot on his throat. She began to apply pressure, causing Valor to gag for air. Invisigirl continues to apply more and more pressure to the beaten Valor's throat. A helpless and choking valor slowly opens his eyes. He gazes at his sister's red eyes. Deep down inside, he knew the Violet/Invisigirl was inside there. He was able to whisper two word to her.

"Violet. . . Parr. . .(gag). . . I know. . . you can here me. . (gag). . . I've said this before. . . in the H.I.S . . . here it goes again. . . **I love you Violet!**"

Those powerful words that not only saved his life, but also made Invisigirl snap out of her trance. In an instant, her blood curling eyes faded away, reveal her normal blue eyes. She looked down and was shocked to see that she was stepping on her brother's throat. She quickly got off. Valor coughed roughly. Invisigirl took a knee right beside her.

Michael no! What have I done!" she cried. Her eyes later turned towards Mastermind. "You. . . you. . ."

Mastermind wasn't paying attention. He was kneeling down, pounding on the ground.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed. "It is impossible. No one has ever broken my mind control before. NO ONE! "

Valor, though coughing excessively rose to his feet. "This is one psychotic villain!"

Mastermind's angry glare turned into a grin of wickedness. "Well now. It seems I have underestimated the power, strength, determination, courage, and heart of the National Supers Agency's best Supers. Neither of you are easy to take down." He let out a ominous laugh. "I guess it's time for me to unveil my secret weapon! BOYS, BRING'EM IN!"

Four soldiers carried two hooded figures to Mastermind. Both were unveiled. Both Super siblings were shocked to see what was revealed.

"NO WAY!" exclaimed Valor.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" proclaimed Invisigirl.

"Oh yes. I knew I was going to be confronted by the NSA's best Supers. So I studied and analyzed your fighting techniques, style, and strength. I was going to create the ultimate weapon that would be flawless, perfect. After months of analyzing, designing, and perfecting, I have finally created a weapon that is twice as skilled, twice as fast, and twice as powerful than Valor and Invisigirl will ever be. Behold, "Valor version 2.0" and "Invisigirl 2000"!"

The robotic forms of Valor and Invisigirl began to march over the two Supers. Both Valor and Invisigirl assumed a fighting stance. The battle that would soon take place would not only be a test of skill, strength, endurance, determination, and bravery, but the outcome of this final fight would later determine the fate of not only our two heroes, but the whole world as well.


	28. Concluding Combat

**Concluding Combat**

Valor ran up to his robotic counterpart, equipped with his V Sword. "Valor version 2.0" swings its sword at the Super. Valor parries a series of high strikes, low strikes, sweeps and lunges. Valor tries to go on the offensive but all of his strikes and slashes gets blocked and evaded. Finally, after a missed slash from "Valor version 2.0", Valor takes advantage of the situation by kneeing the robotic twin in the face. Surprisingly, a rush of pain surged in the swordsman Super's face. Valor recoiled in pain.

"What the heck? What's going on here?" panted Valor.

Meanwhile, Invisigirl and "Invisigirl 2000" battle ferociously against each other. Both attack with punches, kicks and force field attacks. Unfortunately, all get blocked. Invisigirl finally swung her leg in an attempt to round house kick her robotic opponent. "Invisigirl 2000" catches her foot in midair. With Invisigirl open for an attack., "Invisigirl 2000" pulled its counterpart in. The next thing it did was drop her opponent's leg, then it threw a punch at her. The teen heroine blocked the punch then delivered a swift kick to the robot's midsection. As a result, Invisigirl was sent to her knees, clenching her stomach.

"Okay. . . this is getting a little strange now."

Valor, at the same time, unleashes a barrage of thrusts with his V Sword. "Valor version 2.0" tries as hard as it could to parry all of the rapid stabs. Finally, in the mist of repeatedly thrusting at his opponent, Valor managed to block "Valor version 2.0" sword so far, it was left open for a finishing blow. Valor immediately lunged his sword into the robot's stomach. Valor later let out a scream of pain as he pulls ut his V Sword from his opponent. Valor laid on the ground, panting and yelping in pain. He felt like someone stabbed him in the gut with a very broad blade. Valor felt around the area when there was pain. He was surprised to see there was no blood or even a wound marked on his body. Valor painfully got to his feet to confront "Valor version 2.0" once again.

Invisigirl tardily rose to her feet. "Invisigirl 2000" charged over to her. Invisigirl blocked every punch the robot unleashed. "Invisigirl 2000" attempted a sweep to her to the ground. Invisigirl jumped back and formed a force field around "Invisigirl 2000". She ran and dropped her field. As soon as she did that, she kicked"Invisigirl 2000" in the chest. At the same time, Invisigirl felt like she had been shot in the heart. She was projected backwards into a wall, creating a dent in the wall. She slowly and painfully got to her feet. She was later joined by Valor.

"Vi. . . what. . . is. . . going. . . on?" panted Valor.

"I. . . don't. . . know" she whispered sorely.

Mastermind laughed. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I comprehended that fight someone who is just as strong, skilled and powerful was going to be a big challenge. But to make thing more difficult for you Supers, I modified the two robots. By taking a strand of your DNA, and reconfiguring it into "Valor version 2.0" and "Invisigirl 2000", I have created a. . . well, let's just say a little disadvantage for you. Every time you inflict damage on the robots, you will feel the pain. Clever, isn't it?"

"Great, now how are we supposed to beat them?" inquired Invisigirl.

"Vi, stay on the defensive for now. Don't attack."

"Valor version 2.0" came in on the offensive. He attacked Valor with a series of high and low slashes. Valor blocked every strike. He retreated doing so, backing up one step every blocked slash. Valor continued parrying until he was backed up against the wall. "Valor version 2.0" delivered one powerful overhead slash. Valor blocked it as the robotic form of him continued to put pressure on the Super's sword. Seconds later, a sharp side kick to Valor's gut sent him to his knees. "Valor version 2.0" attempted to plunge it's blade into the body of the Super. Valor rolled out of the way, resulting in the blade plunging into the ground. He looked up and saw a metallic foot drilling in to his face. Valor was sent skidding on to the floor. "Valor version 2.0" went up to the downed swordsman. He unleashed a barrage of punches to his unblocked face and a series of kicks to his opened stomach. Valor, with very little energy, simply took the blows. Minutes later, Valor writhed on the ground, groaning in pain. "Valor version 2.0" raised his sword to believer the finishing blow. Valor summoned enough strength to kick the robot in the chest. The Super felt a jolt of pain in his sternum area. He arduously staggered to his feet.

Meanwhile, Invisigirl had an extremely grueling battle with her robot counterpart. Because she knew she can't inflict any damage to "Invisigirl 2000" without feeling pain herself, she had no choice but stay on the defensive. First, she blocked a couple punches aimed at her head. "Invisigirl 2000" later did a back flip, kicking Invisigirl's chin in the process. She was knocked back a few steps. The Super Heroine recovered only to have a metal robot fist plowed into her face. She was knocked off her feet and rolled on the ground. "Invisigirl 2000" grabbed Invisigirl by the hair. She lifted her up in to the air. She dangled helplessly. The robot delivered a vicious right and left hook across her face, then powerful knees to her stomach. "Invisigirl 2000" dropped the Super onto the ground. Invisigirl squirmed in pain, clenching her stomach. She painfully struggled to get back on to her feet. "Invisigirl 2000" punted a kick into the midsection of Invisigirl, causing her to collapse to the floor, holding her stomach.

At the same time, "Valor version 2.0" kicked it's opposition in the chest rather hard. He was projected backwards. Valor collided with Invisigirl back to back. "Valor version 2.0" grabbed Valor and Invisigirl by the head. It violently bashes the two Super's heads against each other. A rush of pain surged through Valor's and Invisigirl's cranium. Later, "Valor version 2.0" wrapped his metallic hand around the swordsman's neck. It began to choke the life out of it's counterpart. "Invisigirl 2000" placed a metal boot on Invisigirl's throat. Applying pressure on it, the robot started to choke the helpless heroine. Both Supers gagged for oxygen as their faces started to change the color read, then blue, the finally purple. In a last act of desperation, Valor took his Star Sword and sliced the arm off of "Valor version 2.0". He was dropped to the ground, but simultaneously, a rush of pain was sent through his right arm. He grasped at it as he hollered in pain. Meanwhile, Invisigirl was getting more and more desperate to breathe. With the last remaining energy and oxygen, Invisigirl grabbed the robot's leg and twisted it as hard as she could. The metallic leg ripped out of the socket and out of place. "Invisigirl 2000" recoiled backwards a few hops, then it fell to the ground, leaving Invisigirl coughing excessively, grasping her leg, and screaming in pain. Both Super siblings laid on the, panting heavily; energy almost depleted. Valor pondered on the last option they had.

"Violet. . ."

"Yeah Michael?"

"There is only one option on how to beat these robots."

"But Michael. . . you don't mean. . ."

"Violet, I do." he said, lurching to his feet. "The only way to defeat this. . . is to destroy it."

"Michael. . ." she said, as Valor helped her to her feet, a little worried. "Isn't there another way to beat these guys without us experiencing intensifying pain?"

"Vi, we have been through painful situations like this. What makes this any different?"

As "Valor version 2.0" and "Invisigirl 2000" start to advance to Valor and Invisigirl, both Supers looked at each other and nodded. Invisigirl became invisible, leaving Valor to defend himself against the two robots. The swordsman Super Hero parried every sword strike from "Valor version 2.0" and evaded every blow "Invisigirl 2000" tried to connect. Afterwards, the two robots suddenly got captured in a levitating purple orb. . . courtesy from Invisigirl. She reappeared, then she looked at Valor.

"Michael, do it! NOW!"

Valor nodded. He raised his V Sword in to the air. He slashed the force field holding the trapped robots inside. He slashed the force field vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. Those sword strikes sliced the force field into many tiny pieces. The force field later disappeared, along with "Valor version 2.0" and "Invisigirl 2000". Valor and Invisigirl then looked at Mastermind.

"You are next!" Both yelled.

Invisigirl disappeared as Mastermind fired his handgun at Valor. Valor blocked every bullet with his blade. Invisigirl reappeared, forming a force field around Mastermind. Valor raised his V Sword and delivered the final slice, killing the cunning villain instantly. Afterwards stared at each other.

"So we just destroyed our robot counterparts." said Invisigirl. "Where is the. . ."

Both Supers suddenly screamed and roared in pain. Both felt like their bodies were on fire as a vast amount of pain rushed through both teenagers body. As both Supers squirmed and writhed on the ground, pain surging through the two Super's body, both Valor and Invisigirl groaned on the ground. After a few seconds, Invisigirl began to pass out. Valor slowly started to lose consciousness.

* * *

Sometime later; 

"DANGER! DANGER! THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL EARTH IMPACT!"

The sound of the alarm woke Valor and Invisigirl up. Both had recovered from the extreme pain.

"DANGER! DANGER! THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL EARTH IMPACT!" the alarm repeated.

Invisigirl rushed towards the window. She could see Earth was approaching closer and closer. She dashed back over to Valor.

"Michael, what so we do? What do we do?" she panicked.

Valor had a serious face on. "Violet. . . I have a plan."

"What? Tell me!"

Valor gulped and prepared to explain his plan to save the world.


	29. A Sacrifice of Valor

**A Sacrifice of Valor**

"Okay Vi, here is my plan. Get Dash, Tony, mom, and dad and get out of here." Valor ordered.

"But what about you?" asked Invisigirl. Valor closed his eyes and tilted his head down. He later looked at his sister with tears streaking down his eyes. Invisigirl gasped and knew exactly what Valor was thinking of. "Oh no Michael. You can't be serious. This is insane!"

"I'm sorry Violet. I have no choice. This is the only way."

"No Michael! I will not let you stay behind. Do you hear me?" Tears began to cascade from her eyes. She fell to her knees, bawling excessively. "No Michael, I won't let you do it. There must be some other way. Don't do this please. I . . ."

"VIOLET!" shouted Valor. He sinks to his knees. He tries to reason with his sister, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Listen Violet. I have to do this. You can't encapsulate Asteroid Armageddon in a force field, nor can you put up a force field that can shield the entire Earth." explains Valor. He brushes Invisigirl's hair with one hand while wiping away her tears with the other. "Violet, I have to do this. I'm the only one that can. Please understand Vi. Doing this hurts me more than it hurts you."

"But Michael," cried Invisigirl, "please don't. I can't live without you. I love you Michael. Don't do this to me. You have been a great friend, a great brother. Please, I'm begging you. We are a family. I don't want that to be taken away from me."

Valor sighed. He then whispered the words of wisdom Rick Dicker told him in the Practice area. "Violet, some one once told me, **"Family is not determined by the strength of the relationship, but by the measurement of how far you are willing to go yo show you really care for the people you care about most." **Violet, I have to do this. I love you very, very much. Believe me, I am willing to go so far just to see you live another day."

Invisigirl continued to shed tears. Finally, she wrapped her arms around her brother. "Oh Michael. . ." she bawled.

"Violet. . ." he cried, embracing her very tightly. Tears were unreasonably shedding from both Super's eyes. "I'll never forget you Violet."

"And I won't forget you too." wept Invisigirl. She slowly lets go of her brother.

Slowly and painfully, the two Supers started to separate. Both separated away from each other; tears cascaded from their eyes. Soon, Invisigirl reached the doorway. The automatic doors slowly shut as Invisigirl took one last good look at her brother. Finally, the doors closed. Both Supers let out a long weep. After a couple heartbreaking minutes, Invisigirl tardily gathered herself together and went off to find her family. Valor wiped off his tears streaming out of his eyes. He then started to trudge over to the elevator that lead to the core.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Tony were all busy battling robots, troopers and soldiers.

"DANGER! DANGER! TWENTY FIVE MINUTES UNTIL EARTH IMPACT!" sounded the alarm.

"Where are they?" wondered Elastigirl as she connected a devastating uppercut to a trooper's chin.

"I don't know Mrs. Parr." replied Tony. After he blasted a robot with his laser gun, he was able to distinguish a teenaged Super running with tears in her eyes. "Look! Here she comes!" He pointed out.

Invisigirl sprinted to her boyfriend. The first thing she did was leap into Tony's arms. As she clung on to Tony very tightly, she buried her face in to her boyfriend's jacket, sobbing her heart out.

"Violet, where's Michael?" asked Dash. Violet gazed at her little brother with sad affectionate eyes. She began to weep again.

Elastigirl's eyes widened as she could not believe the truth. "Oh no. . ." she gasped

"We have to go back and get him!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Invisigirl.

What she did next was not only painful, but so difficult for her to do. She formed a force field around her mom, her dad, her little brother and her boyfriend. She levitated them up into the air. Tears were streaking out of her eyes.

"Violet, what are you doing!" inquired a surprised Dash.

"I'm sorry guys. He wanted me to tell you guys, "I love you." she cried.

At once, Mr. Incredible started to punch his way out of the force field. He was desperate to save his son. Each blow the force field took drained more energy from Invisigirl in addition to adding more pain. Invisigirl the forcefully threw her family into the space plane. The impact sent a shattering blow to Invisigirl's heart. In addition, it dazed the family a bit. By the time they were able to stand up on to their feet, it was too late. Invisigirl had just set the coordinates to Earth. The Space Battle Plane made it's way out of Asteroid Armageddon's docking bay and on it's course towards Earth. A teary eyed Invisigirl got out of her seat and made her way to a nearby window. She watched in despair as Asteroid Armageddon started to disappear into the vast area of space. . . and as Valor slowly slipped away from her life.

* * *

Back inside Asteroid Armageddon, Valor made his way back to the core. He slowly dragged himself to the core of the space module. Every step he took, another tear shed from his eye.

* * *

Simultaneously, both Invisigirl and Valor and slowly began to remember all of the good and bad times both have spent with each other. They remembered everything. The day the two met after Valor saving Invisigirl's life from two robbers; the day both learned about each other's history; the assault in the ocean on their way toward Nightmare's Island; their first fight together in the jungle which unfortunately resulted in both getting captured, beaten and taken away, the Incubus Operator; the time when the Parrs first met Valor, the battle in the air, escaping the island; the big brawl in the warehouse, the grueling final fight against Nightmare, the incident at the hospital where the Parrs decided to adopt Michael as their son; the mall brawl; the threat from Senator Bernard Pine about annihilating every super on earth; the battle between them and the SWAT Team on Nomanisan Island; Vigor; Valor vs Vigor; the time where Michael ran away from home and the time when he returned; the great combat at Senator Pine's secret base; the death of Vigor; the Summer Celebration; the time where Michael and Violet argued for the first time in their lives; the Bridge Battle; the sibling quarrel that significantly almost separated the two; the time where Violet took the beating of her life and Michael saved her at the very last second; the hospital trip where both apologized and vowed never to fight again; Snug's last flight, the confession Michael made to Violet explaining his real feelings; the space ride; the battle against Mastermind's soldiers, troopers, and robots; Valor v.s Invisigirl "2"; Valor and Invisigirl vs "Valor version 2.0" and "Invisigirl 2000"; and the last precious seconds the two spent with each other.

* * *

"Thank you Michael." cried Invisigirl. "You have been the bravest person I have ever met. Thank you for all of the great times we had together. And thank you for being such a great brother to me too. I love you Michael. . . thank you."

* * *

"Violet," sighed Valor, "we have supported each other ever since we met. Thank you for showing me what love is for the first time in my life. You have been the most incredible person I have ever met in my life. Thanks for all of the good and bad times we both experienced. Thank you Violet. . ." Valor raised his sword over his head. ". . .thank you."

With his last courageous strike, Valor slashed at the core of Asteroid Armageddon, ending the condemnation of the world. . . and Valor's life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Invisigirl could see from a distance the explosion that took his beloved brother's life. Her broken heart shattered once again into a million pieces. Even though Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Tony were also greatly saddened for the lost, but no one was more anguished or hurt than Invisigirl. She wept through the entire space ride home. Tears would never stop shedding. This pain that she just experienced was more unbearable than anyone could ever imagine. She didn't lose just a brother or a friend, she lost **her** beloved brother, **her** best friend. . .**her **Michael/Valor. 


	30. Violet's Void

**Violet's Void**

"_Good morning America! I'm Don Richards, bring you all of the latest news all across America. Our top story today: Once again the world has been threatened by another dastardly deed by one of the most cunning, wiliest villains of all time. Fortunately, the famous Super Family, known as the Incredibles, were once again victorious in the battle between good and evil. Sadly, the Super family had just lost one of it's members. Fifteen year old Super Hero named Valor, a courageous warrior best known for battling all of his life against Nightmare, the greatest, most evil, most sinister villain of all time. The National Supers Agency considered Valor to be one of the best Super Heroes and the best Sidekick (a.k.a junior Super Hero) of all time. We go live to Metroville, California where a special funeral service is being held. Here's Wendy Day with a live report. Hey Wendy, how's it going?"_

"_Good morning Don. As you can see right behind me, many people are dressed in black, including citizens, NSA workers, and fellow Supers. Many are gathered to witness the funeral. . ." _the reporter continued.

* * *

Wendy Day was right. Hundreds of people from all over the world gathered together. Everyone was saddened by the loss. No one was in more despair than the Parr family. Everyone came, dressed in black and wearing a mask. Bob tried his best to hold back his tears, but even for a strong person like Bob, even the mightiest cry. Helen cried harder than she had ever done before. Even with the comfort of her own husband, she still wept uncontrollably. Dash and Jack-Jack bawled like a baby. Violet wept harder than anyone at the funeral. She wasn't wearing her hair back also. Her long black hair veiled her entire face. Her heart felt like it shattered in to a million pieces. Many tried to comfort the grieving Super, but nothing could mend Violet's broken heart. 

Rick Dicker then walked up. "Valor, a fighter, a warrior, a hero. He was also a friend and a brother. To his family, he was a person who could brighten your day. He is someone to talk to, someone to express you feelings to. Valor is a kind, compassionate family member, and a true loyal friend. To the world, no one will ever forget all of the brave heroic deeds he has performed all around the world. He has been fighting crime ever since he was a very young boy. Many of you are able to recall all of his valiant deeds of foiling evil plots to destroy the world. On behalf of the National Supers Agency, we shall record his name in the Super Hero Hall of Fame. Valor will go down in history as one of the bravest, most heroic, Super Hero of all. Please join me in a moment of silence as we remember this great, young, junior hero."

As Rick's request, a moment of silence ensued. During that moment, many people, both Super and non-super, tried their best to fight back their tears. Most people, mainly women, children and Supers, couldn't help but weep.

* * *

After the ceremony, people started to leave. Many moments later, the Incredibles family, Frozone, Mirage, and Rick were left. The Supers took off of their masks and began to wipe the tears away. 

Rick came up to Violet. "Violet Parr, the NSA was able to recover this after the incident." he said, holding up Valor's V Sword.

Violet took the V Sword that belonged to Michael. She walked up to his grave stone. Violet then took the V Sword by the handle and plunged it into the ground right in front of her brother's grave stone. She let out a gigantic bawl after that. Later, the Parrs began their sad drive home. They arrived minutes later.

"Violet. . ." started Helen. Violet immediately dashed to her room, crashed on her bed, buried her face into her pillow, and wept for the rest of the day. "Poor Vi. I hope she'll feel better soon."

Helen was wrong. Violet weeping, bawling and crying all day was a sign. A sign of things might take a very long time. This day has been the saddest day for Violet. She is going to miss Michael so much. A big, special part of her life had been taken away from her. And nothing in the universe could ever fill Violet's void.

"Michael. . . why did you have to leave me? Why" Violet cried to herself.

Usually, Michael would always be there for her to sooth her pain, to comfort her, to give her courage and strength. Now that he's gone, Violet is now a hurt, broken, scared, and insecure. Violet had lost her Valor. Not just her courage, but her brother as well.

* * *

One week later; 

Violet got up early in the morning. She sighed and walked into her bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she went downstairs. There, her family was waiting for her, all dressed in their Super Suits.

"Come on Vi." said Elastigirl. "Time to save the world again."

Violet dashed back into her room she opened her closet. She took her pink/purple Super Suit, the hesitated. She then saw her traditional red/black Super Suit. Vi uttered a sigh as she placed her pink/purple Super Suit in the closet. While putting on her old suit, memories of Michael came back. A tear was shed from her eye. After she placed her mask on, she turned to leave. All of the sudden, something caught her eye. It was a picture of both she and Michael posing in their Super Suit. A smile came to the teen's face. She ran out of the room, feeling happy once more. Michael might be gone, but with him in her heart, she would be able to face anything, with courage, strength. . . and Valor.

The End


End file.
